


Queen Quinevere - 2016

by Arizonacolleen



Series: Sophie Hollander Guinevere Series [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 2016, F/M, Gen, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizonacolleen/pseuds/Arizonacolleen
Summary: How The Golden Circle impacted the Sophie Hollander story. Where is/was she and what happens next.MAJOR SPOILERS THROUGHOUT for THE GOLDEN CIRCLE. The film should be seen first





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy stopped his pace, listening to the conversation that was echoing from the front of the new shop. He stood back from the door, tentatively eavesdropping as the woman inquired loudly.  
“Is this Kingsman tailor shop in any way affiliated with the Kingsman tailors of Saville Row?” She asked seriously, “Is Andrew available?”  
“I’m sorry, Miss, I do not know any Andrew at this establishment.” The tailor replied. “May I assist you with a fitting or any accessory this day?”  
Eggsy listened as the woman paced, unsure of her intentions. “I’m very sorry, but I haven’t any time for this.” She explained. Eggsy heard the clamor as the tailor collapsed against the display case and slid to the floor, and walked into the room as she felt around for the release to gain entry into the new building. “Can I help you with something?” Eggsy asked, his tone aggressive. He rounded the counter as she turned to face him, immediately recognizing the suit. 

“That’s a very nice suit,” Sophie commented, “it’s bespoke, isn’t it?” Eggsy momentarily acknowledged the suit, replying with a grin, “Absolutely.”  
“So you’re an Agent?” Sophie inquired cautiously as Eggsy slowly approached her.  
“I’m a tailor, miss.” Eggsy replied, grabbing her arm and holding it behind her, “Do you care to explain what you did to Hobson?”  
“I’m an Agent,” Sophie tried to calmly explain, “I’m Agent Guinevere.”  
“Never heard of her,” Eggsy replied dismissively.  
“Agent Guinevere of ‘The Department of Grail pursuit’? You’ve never heard of it?” Sophie demanded, her patience wearing thin, “Deep cover operatives of Kingsman? Honestly?”  
Eggsy shrugged, “That’s right - Galahad has never heard of it. Guinevere isn’t even a knight.”  
“Galahad?” Sophie replied, her tone growing angry, “Guinevere was your queen, and I don’t have time to deal with an illiterate.”

With that, Sophie kicked upward, and Eggsy released her to miss her foot. As she dropped to the ground, Sophie retrieved her pistol and ducked behind the counter. As she rose to her feet, she found both she and Eggsy locked in a standoff with their guns drawn. “Listen to me,” Sophie explained, “Andrew made your suit, didn’t he? He’s not here now, but he was at the Saville Row shoppe? You can’t have been Galahad very long, so I understand not knowing everything yet, but check the database for dossiers under ‘GUINEVERE’ and you’ll find my mission work.” Eggsy studied her face, confused at how she could know those details. “I can’t check the database,” he admitted, “it was destroyed along with the shop. We still haven’t been able to salvage the hard filing system.”  
Sophie stared at him in angry confusion. “So we aren’t just offline? We are down completely?” She mumbled, trying to understand, “That’s nonsense. Wouldn’t happen. Prove you are who you say you are or I’m taking this office over.”

“Arthur? Get your ass in here now!” Eggsy called, his focus entirely on Sophie and her weapon, which hadn’t wavered once since she’d drawn it. Harry rounded the corner quickly, his gaze melting away as he caught sight of her. “Sophie!” Harry gasped, surprised. Upon hearing his voice, Sophie dropped her gun and immediately turned to Harry. “Harry?” She happily exclaimed, taking a single step as the dart Eggsy fired struck her. Grasping her neck she looked at Eggsy before looking back at Harry. “What?” She asked, attempting to shake off the effects as Harry walked over to her. As she reached out, her fingers brushed Harry’s open hand and she mumbled, “Where have you…” before collapsing into his arms in blackout.  
“Who in the Hell is that?” Eggsy asked as Harry collected Sophie gently in his arms. Harry began carrying her back to sickbay as he responded, “It’s my wife.”  
“Wait, what?” Eggsy called out, “Harry, what the Hell is going on?”  
“Look after Hobson!” Harry called back, undaunted.

 

Harry laid Sophie onto the cot gently, sweeping her hair from her face and slipping a rolled towel under her head as she lay on her side, unconscious. As he admired her face, noting the streak of grey hair mingled along her part, he walked to the corner and poured a scotch to steady his nerves. Eggsy caught up to them, and Harry’s glance left Sophie and met Eggsy as he walked in. “Hobson is fine,” Eggsy explained as he walked over to Harry, “your wife, Harry? That Kingsman agent is your wife?” Eggsy shook his head in confusion, “Whatever happened to ‘I’ve never loved anyone’ then?” Harry finished his scotch, taking a measured breath. “What was I supposed to do, five minutes before going into a firefight? You and Merlin told me all the agents had died, was I to cheapen the memory of a fellow agent and disrupt a 25-year secret? Break a vow I made to my wife after all that time?”  
“So you lied to me?” Eggsy replied.

“Don’t be stupid,” Harry remarked, “You were asking me about the woman who would become your wife. I told you what you needed to hear, while keeping my word to my beloved and fellow agent. I’m allowed to have some privacy.” Harry looked around the floor, nodding as he reflected silently, “She was - is - the love of my life, Eggsy.” Harry replied sincerely, “I wasn’t going to break my word to her, even in death. We kept the entire thing a secret from nearly everyone.”  
Eggsy had not considered Harry in this light before, but before he could say anything to him, there was a stirring behind them and Harry left him to go back to Sophie.  
“That’s nice to hear again.” Sophie called out with a drowsy slur, as Harry took her hand in his.  
“You’re alive.” Harry said gratefully. This grabbed Sophie’s attention and she pulled herself upright with Harry’s assistance until she was face to face with him.  
“You are alive,” Sophie choked out in happy discovery, “I just knew you were. I even got Merlin to help me go on reconnaissance, but the trail was cold. But I never stopped, Harry.”

Eggsy cleared his throat, seeing the look exchanged between them. Sophie immediately straightened, her gaze leaving Harry though his remained on her. “Agent Galahad,” she addressed, extending her hand to Eggsy and shaking it as she concluded, “Dreadfully sorry for almost kicking you in the face.” Eggsy shrugged, smirking as me replied, “No problem, your majesty. Nature of the job.” Sophie smiled, nodding slowly at the verbal jab as he shook her hand and released it. “Tell you what,” Eggsy continued, “I’ve got to meet up with Tequila, so why don’t you debrief Guinevere before you both join us, Arthur?” Eggsy looked to Harry, who returned a look of discreet gratitude, “Reconvene in the boardroom in one hour.” Eggsy said, leaving the room. As the door closed behind him, Harry sat on the other side of the cot and leaned into Sophie, who caressed his cheek as her lower lip trembled. “Where have you been?” she whispered. Harry lifted his shoulders, removing his glasses and allowing her to examine his scar. Sophie gently traced her thumb along his cheekbone and placed two tender kisses over his scar. 

Harry leaned in, connecting with her lips and kissing her with a slow loving pace. He slowly presented his tongue, massaging it against hers with a hesitance. Sophie pulled from him, concerned as he kept his eye closed. “Are you alright my dearest one?” Sophie asked, her happiness boundless in this new reality. “I thought you were dead,” Harry admitted, “I believed it.” Sophie laughed in relief at this, resting a hand against Harry’s shoulder, “You believed it? Oh Harry, I’ve been lighting every candle I can find for a year now.” She caressed his face and he looked up at her, “Our fight never ends, and it will take us one day - but today is not that day for either of us, and that’s all I can care about right now. I haven’t room enough in my heart for any more.” Harry smiled, taking her hand and gently stroking her ring before kissing her again with all the intensity he could devote. Sophie held to him, showing no resistance as she tasted her beloved after so long apart. “My love,” she whimpered, “you came back to me like you promised.”

He looked at their hands and blinked, remembering. “That was my mother's ring” he acknowledged. “I've been wearing it since you were shot. I never take it off.” Sophie confessed. Harry stared at it as he admitted, “I couldn’t remember anything - not you, or Kingsman. Not even myself for so long.” Harry went to his phone, swiping through photographs of his butterfly illustrations from his room at Statesman before settling on a single one and showing it to Sophie.  
Still holding it in his hand, he instructed, “That's the canary. I saw her in my dreams, dancing.” Sophie looked at the abstract photograph of a yellow cloud over what looked like a ballerina, unable to stop the happy tears from spilling over her cheeks. “I was still in there,” Sophie said softly, “fluttering about.” Sophie stared at the photo on Harry’s phone and Harry kissed her head as she admired the details, “You are still...just so truly beautiful,” Harry whispered with a solemn intensity. He brushed her hair along her temple, “I do miss the curls now though.” Sophie said nothing, blowing upward to scatter her straightened hair. 

“So all of the other agents are dead?” Sophie finally asked, looking up sadly at Harry. When he nodded, she stood, pacing to process everything. “I tried to contact HQ - the customer line, everything. Everything just stopped.” Sophie explained, “But I could properly slap Merlin for not telling new agents about Grail work? I could have been killed today.” As she paced, she noticed Harry’s expression and stopped, “What is it?” Harry walked over to the bar and poured her a dram, “We have lost Merlin as well.” He said simply. Sophie held her side, sighing as though she had been punched as she murmured, “Oh, Hamish…” Harry placed the dram into Sophie’s hand with a nod and she raised it to him sadly and sipped it, making a face in response. “Has the brandy been lost as well?” Harry chuckled softly at this, accepting the glass from her, “In addition to the new location, we have acquired a whisky distillery. Come along,” he said, taking her hand, “I’ll explain everything later - once we are home.”

“She’s a deep cover agent apparently, I’d never met her before.” Eggsy informed him, and Tequila simply shook his head. “Damn, y’all don’t play with the secret part do you?” Eggsy nodded as he saw Harry and Sophie round the corner, dropping their hands as they returned to a professional persona, “You could say that.”  
Eggsy raised his glass with Agent Tequila as Sophie and Harry joined them. “I just wanna say that...we didn’t know he was married,” Tequila announced, “He whatn’t wearing a ring.”  
“We British can be more discreet than Americans about such things.” Sophie replied.  
“Well, I’d want my lady knowin’ if I was alive out there. I’m sorry we didn’t get that information to you.”  
“I did know.” Sophie said firmly.  
“See, I wore my ring. I wanted him back so bad that sheer force of will kept him.” Sophie walked to the bar, pouring herself a bourbon which she threw back in a single shot, “Can you imagine what it’s like when I want someone dead?”  
Eggsy looked at Harry, who gave a confirming nod. “Fuck, I like her. She’s a pistol!” Tequila quipped. 

Sophie smiled, turning the glass in her hands as it rested on the bar. She extended a hand to Tequila, “I’m Agent Guinevere, and I’m considering sticking around and doing some more local while everything reconfigures around here. If...that suits everyone.” Harry smiled, as did Eggsy and Tequila answered, “Well, alright. Hell, what kept you if you weren’t targeted anyhow?”  
Sophie took a seat, looking up at the three men, “I was in North Korea when the system went completely offline - no glasses, no satellite, no assistance of any sort. I had been corrupting the traffic of nuclear material to thwart their growing nuclear weapons program when I found myself completely on my own with no way to get out.” Sophie looked up, noting the serious expressions on the faces of the three. “Oh, worry not,” Sophie assured them, “I carried out the mission.”  
“Now just how in the Hell did you get out of North Korea?” Tequila asked, with a humorous tone. Sophie leaned in, resting her chin in her palm as she replied, “It’s a bit of a story. Care to hear it?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie remembers the events after The Secret Service, leading up to going into North Korea as she tells her story to her fellow Kingsmen.

“Well, I suppose I better begin at the very beginning,” Sophie said, “Which is just after you...well, your mission.” Sophie looked at Harry, but neither touched and both remained stoic and professional. Harry walked over to the bar, pouring a drink for both himself and for Sophie before setting it down for her and returning. “I had missed meeting you Eggsy, because I was set to return to my work in the Ch’ongjin region the day of Harry’s departure. That was halted with the intel about Valentine and Arthur.” Sophie stopped, crunching her ice loudly in disdain for Arthur. This was lost on everyone but Harry, who said nothing upon observing it. “So I remained in holding with Edwin at the departure point in the event of a doomsday scenario, and I awaited Merlin’s communication.” Sophie took another drink, thinking back to that fateful day at HQ over a year before... 

 

As soon as they landed, Merlin knew his next stop. He passed Roxy and Eggsy as they celebrated and made his way to the sub-basement, where he found her standing in the darkness. "Congratulations," she said darkly, "well done." Sophie did not turn to face him, her back straight and her head lifted as she studied the massive map projected onto the wall. Merlin clenched his jaw, "I'm sorry Sophie. Truly."  
Sophie turned on her heel bit didn't face him. She rifled through papers as she replied, "For what?" She let the silence fall over them both before she began, "I should begin the reconnaissance mission immediately. Now that everything is handled..."  
This was when Sophie looked at him, her clear pale eyes certain. "I need you here." Merlin offered gently, "You haven't even met the new recruits." Sophie went back to her papers undaunted, "That doesn't concern me. You have them entirely at hand." 

"Sophie - Harry is dead." Merlin whispered. He took a few steps forward to comfort Sophie when she quickly stepped past him. "He's alive." She announced succinctly, when Merlin interrupted. "He was shot in the face. Sophie, I watched it. We all watched it."  
Sophie continued packing her attaché, her hands trembling slightly. Merlin watched her hands as she took a deep breath and faced him, "There's no body," she reasoned, "I'm his wife. They would've sent..."  
Sophie closed her case and adjusted her glasses. She stood looking at her hands and Merlin noticed the ring, noticing she was wearing it for the first time since that day in his presence. Sophie grabbed her case, and turned to leave. "He's alive." She commanded as she walked out.

 

“With Hamish and I in, well, disagreement about the facts, I did the next thing that came to mind concerning Galahad.” Sophie explained to the other agents, “I visited his mother. I wasn’t certain if I’d ever see Harry again, and she deserved to know something in case...” She raised her eyes in a fleeting glance in his direction before she continued her memoir. Harry gave one small, affirming nod as he listened to her story...

 

Sophie stepped from the taxi, looking out over the lovely garden before Upton House. The ivy covered building had a stately quality to it, and Sophie double checked her hat pins and gloves before walking up the stone path to the door. Sophie steadied her breath and pressed the bell.  
“Hello? I’m Sophie Hol...Hart.” Sophie stumbled, smiling timidly, “I have an appointment with the director?” The orderly nodded pleasantly, directing her to the main office for her meeting. The house was well furnished, each room bright and well staffed. Sophie clutched her handbag strap, smiling soberly. Of course Harry selected a place like this for a woman he loved. She tried not to think too much about it, keeping herself emotionally distant as she walked to the office. She reached the office door, and a woman in a nurses’ smock waved, walking over to open the door cheerfully.

“Mrs. Hart?” The director inquired, and Sophie smiled at the queerness of the greeting, giving a single nod as she entered the office. The director offered a seat, continuing as Sophie sat, “I didn’t even know Mr. Hart was married. Is it recent?” Sophie pursed her lips, folding her hands into her lap, “Ten years.” She answered succinctly, “I believe I sent a copy of the certificate with my letter.” The director blinked a few times, “Ten years is a long time to never visit,” she replied.  
“Mrs. Hart and I have never met. She was a resident here since before the event.” Sophie answered, her tone flat. She offered a reassuring smile as she explained, “In fact, I don’t even go by Hart normally. In our business, it’s best to keep such affairs private.”  
“As tailors?” The director inquired.  
“Yes.” Sophie replied. The silence between them grew and Sophie expanded, “I built a clientele and reputation as Sophie Hollander - I didn’t wish to lose that.”

The director looked to the file, “I see,” she replied, “but now you wish to take over responsibility for your mother-in-law’s expenses? Having never met her?” The director looked back at Sophie, confused, “Does Mr. Hart intend to notify us of these changes himself?”  
Sophie didn’t notice the single tear before it spilled down her cheek, alerting the Director before she turned away from her. She silently opened her purse and retrieved one of Harry’s handkerchiefs, dabbing the spot delicately. “I’m sorry.” Sophie mumbled, “Harry’s...missing.”  
The director clutched her chest, “Oh my word, how awful. I’m sorry my dear, truly. Do you have any information, do they know anything?”  
Sophie squeezed the handkerchief in her clenched fist, taking a deep breath as she turned back, “When he returns, I don’t want him to be worried that Mother hasn’t been cared for. It means a great deal to me that my husband’s affairs are sorted in his absence, so there’s no interruption.”  
“Oh course.” The director said, “This can easily be accomplished. Would you like to see her?”

Sophie couldn’t pretend she hadn’t thought of it, and certainly before today. Harry had mentioned his mother in the past, and she knew he visited her when possible, but going to meet her had never been broached, and on her darker days Sophie was certain Harry wanted her kept secret from his family. Realizing this might be her only opportunity to tell his mother...anything about what happened, Sophie gathered her purse and nodded gratefully as the director rang for an orderly. “You’ll be just in time for tea.” She advised, “I will have the papers drawn and sent to you for completion, and Mrs. Hart?” Sophie turned back from the door as the orderly arrived, “I do hope they find your husband very soon.” Sophie formed a weary smile, nodding her thanks. “I assure you - I have the absolute best person on the Earth looking for him. Thank you.” Sophie then closed the door and followed the orderly to the east hall.

Sophie paused, taking in the image of the silver haired lady sitting by the window and gazing out at the flowers in the garden. “Edith?” The orderly asked, leaning down as she looked up smiling, “This is…” he began, when Sophie interrupted, “Sophie. Just...hello Mrs. Hart. I work with your son?” Edith looked at her as if confused for a moment, then her features relaxed and she sat quietly. “Shall I be ‘mother’?” Sophie asked, gesturing to the pot. Edith looked from Sophie to the pot before slowly answering, “Please, dear.” Sophie smiled, standing to prepare the tea. She set the strainer over the cup, slowly pouring from the pot into the strainer. Upon lifting the strainer back to it’s rest, she gently handed the cup and saucer to Edith. As Edith accepted the cup, noting the ring Sophie had refused to take off since Harry had been shot. “I had a ring rather like that.” Edith commented sweetly. She paused for several moments, as though following a train of thought back to the present.

“I’m sorry dear, did you say you know my Harry?” Edith asked, taking a sip of her tea. Sophie offered her the tray of biscuits, pausing as she took a shortbread before answering, “Yes. Harry and I are friends.” Sophie replied, waiting for her to acknowledge the reply. Edith stared past her at the garden with a serene expression. “Harry’s a lovely boy,” Edith said aloud, “he works too hard. Never met a nice girl with all the work.” Sophie listened, wondering if she should tell her about the twenty-two years they spent secretly deeply in love, or the ten years she shared her ring and name. Edith was 87 years old and seemed in a blissful fog. Sophie looked at her kind face, realizing that there was no reason to tell her any of that. Sophie decided to enjoy her one tea with this lady, and to never come back. This, like so many things tacit to some women, was not for her.

“There was one girl.” Edith remarked to no one in particular, “Harry was quite taken with her.” Sophie studied her face, expecting a story of Harry’s youth or college days. “That election and Black Wednesday,” Edith mumbled, causing Sophie to turn back to her teacup to hide her eyes as they watered. “What was her name?” Edith mumbled softly. Sophie leaned in, refreshing her tea and praying silently that she’d recall the name. Edith sipped her tea thoughtfully in silence. “Thank you,” she replied, “Are you new here?” She asked. Sophie attempted a smile, devastated as she saw the moment slip away from her. “My name is Sophie.” She responded slowly, “Harry and I work together. I’m just here to let you know that Harry’s gone away for a while, but not to worry. If...it’s some time before his visit,” she said softly, accepting her teacup, “not to worry, Harry will be back as soon as he can.” Sophie smiled sickly, resting her hand on Edith’s candidly.

There were so many things she wanted to say to Edith Hart. She wanted to tell her Harry would be right back. She wanted to tell her that it was her ring Sophie was wearing. Most of all, she wanted to tell her that Harry did meet a nice girl - that her kind, warm, funny, smart boy had spent years loving...her. She wanted to say that every minute of those decades he was loved by her. Sophie walked away, bleeding out her sorrow all around her as she acknowledged that in her grief, the person she had always turned to was gone. She quickly thanked the director and made her way outside to call a taxi. Sophie wanted the privacy of a cab and distance from the way this place made her feel like Harry was dead. She couldn’t believe that - couldn’t. It was unthinkable to her that he was really dead, and it was her resolve to remain in that hopeful belief.  
She stepped into the cab and looked out at the home, “Joseph of Arimathea church please, Fulham,” she instructed, but said nothing else on the trip.

Sophie sat on the bench across from the field that once contained her dog and children. That was all gone now, spared from the occasional boot sale. The wind blew and Sophie cinched her trench involuntarily. Reverend Hislop was gone, having died in that field of a sudden coronary while Sophie was in Copenhagen dismantling a bomb. The children were gone too - the care home closed without Hislop to keep it going and the children moved to different, more established homes. The building was repurposed, and Sophie was, again, an orphan. She stood, walked across the street and entered the church quietly. Standing in the back, she slipped two crisp £100 notes from her purse and folded them before tucking them into the offering box. She then stood alone in the silent church, lighting a candle for Hislop, her parents, and then lighting ten for Harry. “Come home to me my love,” she whispered after each candle, “Please.” She stared at her row of flickering lights, looked to the cross and then quietly left.

Merlin walked past the shop, and spied a figure in the darkness of the board room. “Good evening Merlin.” Sophie called out stoically, tipping the glass back in the darkness.  
“Guinevere,” Merlin acknowledged, “Are you alright?”  
“I just wanted to drink without paying for it.” Sophie mused.  
“Sound reasoning.” Merlin agreed, “I’m preparing the lockers for the new recruits.”  
Sophie said nothing, her back still to Merlin.  
“Don’t you think it’s time you met them?” he asked, “They would benefit, especially Lancelot.”  
“She doesn’t need to meet me just because she’s a woman. We don’t all need to know one another.” Sophie remarked, “And as for shaking Agent Galahad’s hand…”  
Sophie crunched her ice audibly in the darkness, then nothing.

“We all miss him.” Merlin started, as Sophie turned to face him. He stopped, noting her red eyes and fell silent. Sophie finished her drink, setting the glass at the bar and walking to Merlin at the door. “Hamish,” she said softly, “I have buried seventeen Kingsman in my time here. I cared for many of them, they were friends. I also remember you when I joined. I know the nature of what we do. I don’t need to be reminded.”  
“Sophie,” Merlin said softly, stepping forward and gently bracing her shoulders. In the darkness, with the Kingsman that first believed in her and first defended her, Sophie wept into her handkerchief. Merlin simply held her, letting his firm shoulder support her. In his own, removed way, he ached for his friend and for her loss - as a Kingsman being there for her was his first concern.  
“I need you to believe me,” Sophie rationalized, “I need you to understand that I am not barking. I really think he’s alive.”  
Sophie pulled from his light hold, “I know how that sounds, but until I know - until I’m certain - I can’t…” Sophie covered her mouth, regaining her composure. “I won’t. I won’t bury a husband I don’t believe is dead.” Sophie walked through to the locker room, opening her locker and fetching her keys. Merlin watched her sadly as Sophie worked the key ring. “I will say that,” Sophie continued, clicking her tongue as she worked, “that a council flat on Alexandra Road is no place for a Kingsman or his mother…” she continued, turning the single key over to Merlin, “or little sister. He should take over Harry’s flat, for now. I’ll arrange to have everything packed up and moved out for them. Harry would want that.” The key tumbled from Sophie’s fingers and into Merlin’s palm. They stood together in the locker room in silence. Merlin looked at his friend in her grief, feeling as though nothing could comfort her.

“That’s very good of you.” Merlin said, “You’ll let me know when it’s ready.”  
“Of course.” Sophie said, sniffing quietly.  
“Maybe some time away would be best.” Merlin suggested.  
“A sabbatical?” Sophie inquired wearily  
“Something like that. With the exception of mandatory leave, you’ve been here over twenty years. That’s a long time without holiday.” Merlin soothed, “Maybe a trip would help.”  
“I can’t do that,” Sophie countered, “I have to be here when Harry contacts us.”  
Sophie’s eyes met Merlin’s, and though he couldn't bring himself to break her heart further, his expression finished the job. He believed Harry was dead. Sophie took a deep breath.  
“You think I’m barmy.” she whispered.  
“I think you’re grief stricken.” Merlin corrected, “As I hope my own wife might be, but as your friend I want you to take some time and come back in bristol fashion.”

“I cannot do that.” Sophie replied, “I have a mission to get back to in Korea.” Sophie replied, “You’ll call me the minute you find out anything?”  
“You have my word as a gentleman.” Merlin said sternly.  
Sophie nodded in an exaggerated way. Her exhaustion showed, and Merlin worried about her. Sophie stepped forward, hugging Merlin and surprising him. He patted her back briefly before she broke from him.  
“If you need me,” she replied, “for anything, I’m taking my glasses. After all, I’m still a Kingsman above all things. I’ll leave for the reconnaissance once Harry’s effects are properly packed.”  
Merlin nodded as Sophie turned and left the locker room. She continued through the shop and out onto the street, with no idea what she was going to do. She cinched her coat and began walking aimlessly toward Clifford St. She continued, passing through Kensington Park, finally arriving on Stanhope Mews. She stopped, looking up at the balcony where she first saw him on her first visit. She hadn’t planned to come here, but it was the only place she wanted to be in the world. 

She walked in, inhaling deeply and immediately felt relieved. The air smelled of him, and everywhere she looked reflected her beloved. She knew that tomorrow she had to find a way to pack each item, strip it all down so a new man could make it home. Tomorrow she had to wrap and box and close every piece, to end and pray to start again. Merlin was, in ways, right. But it was not yet tomorrow, so she poured a glass of scotch and carried it to Harry’s bed. She set it on the bedside table, walking to the washroom to steal his pajamas from the hamper. Slipping them on, she stopped to smell his shaving cream, closing the container tightly before returning to the bedroom. She sprayed his cologne across his pillows and climbed into bed. There she finished her scotch by the pale light of the bedside table, looking out at his dressing station. “Where are you my love?” She asked aloud. With silence as the only answer, she switched off the lamp, buried her face in the pillow and tried to remember as well as forget, if only for a little while.

 

Sophie looked to Eggsy, blinking away any trace of emotion as she clarified, “I decided to leave almost all the furniture for you, as you remember. Merlin actually called me, saying you asked about Mr. Pickle. I was touched, so I took Harry’s personal effects, and the bed…” Sophie explained, “and I moved them to my flat before going to Kentucky to look for Harry. I searched everywhere - but no hospital, morgue, safe house, or contact that I could find had any sigh of you. It was nice in a way - no trace meant you were out there somewhere it seemed. No one simply vanishes without a trace. I spent two weeks looking for you but found nothing.” Sophie raised her glass to Tequila, adding a simple but heartfelt, “Thank you.” Tequila cocked his head and gave a simple nod in response. Sophie looked from one to another before taking a deep breath, “Then I went to Korea.” She continued, “I still hoped for word every day, but when you are at your lowest - trust the work. The world doesn’t stop, and neither must we. So I continued on to North Korea to complete the mission I began in 1997. That’s when everything fell apart.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What I do is spywork surely as much as property destruction will ever be. Now, where was I?” Sophie said, clearing her throat.

The Chongjin region is the capital of the North Hamgyong Province, known as the ‘City of Iron’. The Arduous March decimated the region, staving nearly 20% of the population over three brutal years, and crippling the struggling economy of the region. When the States pulled their diplomatic resources, it was our opportunity to develop relations and contacts with the more rural and agricultural population. Everything was thrown into deep unrest in that region as the US placed diplomatic sanctions on the region…

Sophie cleared her throat, “No offense.” She shrugged at Tequila, who shook his head as he dismissed her criticism, “None taken,” Tequila remarked, “Clinton was too soft.”  
Sophie’s eyes trailed the table as she considers his remark, “Well, by 1997 the unrest was reaching a fever pitch, and Lancelot and I entered the field as BBC filmmakers documenting the state of affairs as it unfolded.” Sophie paused briefly, sipping her scotch before she continued, “That mission cost Lancelot his life, leading to your father being recruited, Eggsy.” Sophie paused, “He was a good man. Gala...Arthur was right to propose him.” Eggsy smiled, thinking of his dad meeting all the agents before he passed. “I returned home for Christmas briefly, returning in the new year to refocus on building those connections through a network of rural farmers instead of the government, which proved too unpredictable to be trustworthy. That meant stretching this case for years to come, and working in small bursts, around other demands. One step forward, one step back.”

Harry cleared his throat, interjecting, “Well, until 2014 changed the dynamic.” Sophie watched as Harry explained, “Guinevere’s relentless work in the field paid off during the fiasco with the American prisoner.” Sophie smiled, charmed by his knowledge of her work. He had always read her dossiers, and it always warmed her heart to imagine him acknowledging her missions when they were otherwise unknown. Tequila sat up noting his description, “Now, you’re talking about that Kenneth Bae lad. I remember him,” he commented, “Hell, we tried a rescue mission on that boy ourselves. North Korea is a gatdamn nightmare now, how in the Hell did you get out?” Sophie finished her scotch, resting comfortably in her chair. “Slowly.” She answered, “After the Valentine mission, and my failed reconnaissance in Kentucky, I traveled directly to the Sea of Japan smuggled aboard a large whaling vessel. It was,” Sophie commented as she straightened, “a touch uncomfortable.”

 

The small rowboat drifted along to the shore, empty but for a few pots for catching crab. It bobbed along in the shallow water until it connected to the magnet beneath the water and locked into place. After a laser scanned the surrounding area for any signs of life and found none, the hull of the boat split, sending a compacted Sophie spilling into the boat among the crab pots. Sophie shifted, slowly stretching herself back into shape in the frigid night air. She listened for any hint that she wasn’t alone before closing the compartment and exiting the boat. As the walked along in the pitch blackness of the night, Sophie looked up at the stars. She had never seen so many of them, and as she stared up at the incredible blanket sparkling above her, she thought of Harry.  
_You began in the stars. In my dreams, I conjured you from those brilliant sparkles._  
Sophie inhaled the cold night air, saying a silent prayer for her beloved before continuing to the tiny hut buried in the woods. Once inside, Sophie shed her overcoat, revealing her full tactical setup.

Sophie then walked to the corner of the room and rested her foot into the hidden release. In the darkness, there was a loud clicking, followed by the floor separating slightly to allow for opening. Sophie allowed it to finish, grabbed her coat and lifted the door before disappearing into the hidden basement. Sophie tapped her glasses, turning on her night vision as she slowly descended the stairs to the small bunker. Pulling the key from the heel of her shoe, she unlocked the room and entered it. Once locked inside, Sophie removed her glasses and turned the power on to illuminate the small bunker. Locking the battery into place, the room began to glow in low incandescent light as Sophie removed her other tools and lay out her tactical coat. The bunker was lined with shelves full of MREs and medical supplies, as well as locked trunks with biometric security. At the far end of the bunker was a simple rolled cot on a metal frame. Sophie ripped the plastic from the supply, unrolling the cot and allowing the mattress to expand. She primed the computer, connecting to the satellite to send her report to Merlin and Edwin.

DOSSIER - GUINEVERE  
CASE #TS92004-100414

Arrived at safehouse in region and activated satellite. On profile to connect with local force and begin the process of exchange. Expected time at post - 8 months.  
More salt next time Edwin.

End of line.

Sophie sent the message, turning to finish her somewhat bland MRE before feeding the package into a trunk at the far corner of the room and watching it crosscut and melt the package. Sophie knew daylight was coming, so she closed everything down, removed her boots and tucked into bed to get some sleep before the first shift was to begin. She rested her head on the pillow in the complete darkness, and turned her ring around and around her finger and she contemplated her mission in the solitude.

 

“Wait a minute.” Eggsy interrupted, “You had to spend eight months in a hole in the ground in the middle of nowhere?” Sophie looked down, her concentration broken as she looked at the three men listening. Eggsy and Tequila glanced at each other in joint confusion, “Like, that’s what you do then? That’s what deep cover is like?” Sophie looked among them, uncertain of his point. She looked to Harry, her annoyance subtle to all but him as she considered his criticism. “Sometimes, deep cover is about laying low and doing the grunt work. That is true.” Sophie said calmly, “Sometimes it’s about breaking up an international child trafficking syndicate. Sometimes...it’s saving your fellow Kingsman’s life in Paris while engaging in a cross-city car chase with six other vehicles.” Sophie left her chair, walking over to the bar to refresh her glass. Harry looked annoyed ignoring Tequila as he chided Eggsy, “The life she saved was mine. I got in over my head, and had it not been for Guinevere I wouldn’t be here,” he responded, “Nor would you.” 

Eggsy considered this as Tequila cleared his throat, “I’ve done a bit of that cover work, and that shit is hard as hell to do, day after day. I’d much rather be in a firefight.” Sophie tipped her glass to him, taking a sip before replying, “Me too in moments, but what I do is essential to this system.” Sophie gave a brief chuckle before commenting, “I still see my share of action, believe me, like that time Percival got trapped in bank vault?” Harry raised a disapproving eyebrow but held a mischievous smirk, “I seem to remember you diverting an entire mission to get even and kill someone.” He mocked her. Sophie walked back to the table, setting her glass down loudly. “Theophilus had it coming,” she said resolutely. Her eyes were shining as she and Harry shared a loving gaze. “I missed you this year.” She admitted, looking back to the boys in an effort to shift her focus. “So yes, it was months of MREs, field reports, and solitude as the swaps went day after day to our inside people. I was simply staying alert in case my cover was blown. That’s spywork as much as property destruction will ever be. Now, where was I?”

 

In the bunker, Sophie developed a system for her daily routine. The largest trunk opened to a chamber, allowing her to reach in and mix the anti-radiation pellets Edwin had been developing and also to dispose of the pellet waste. Sophie found that working in her proof suit helped keep her warm, and as each capsule was closed and placed for pickup she collected the notation that remained and sent the information in her updates to the dossier. She had the bunker in silent lockdown before sunrise everyday, and spent her downtime reading silently by the glow of her simple tablet. For six months, Sophie built a radium disrupter, placed it at the drop site, collected her placement info and left the next drop for the connection. She logged every communication, ate each simple meal, and lived every moment inside her little room, with no motivation to return to London yet. Every night when she woke, she checked for word from Merlin concerning Harry. Finding none, she ended every day lighting a candle briefly and praying he was simply away from her. Anything more than that she simply could not believe.

On the eve of her eighth month, Sophie checked her communication only to find nothing available. Her system was offline. Puzzled by this, Sophie checked the batteries in the generator, then the satellite before rebooting the computer. Nothing. Sophie then tried to access any information through her glasses, only to also find them unresponsive. Sophie suddenly wondered if she had been compromised, collecting her weapon and coat before venturing to the door and slowly opening it. Again, nothing. Sophie looked around, trying not to imagine what could be causing such a catastrophic disconnect from the network. Once she was certain there was no one outside of the building, Sophie returned to the bunker and used the satellite to confirm the network was completely down. She then triggered the confirmation of doomsday protocol. However, when neither of those returned, nor did Percival or Edwin in a direct contact, Sophie declared the mission suspended and set her sights on leaving. 

She opened her tactical gear, grabbing the shovel and began digging out the soft earth beneath the table until it was a hole three feet deep. Mixing two gel packs from within the camp shelf, she squeezed each pack into the trunk, watching as the chemically reacted - swelling to fill the case and hardening to destroy all the evidence inside. Sophie then rolled her sleeves and pulled the case into the hole before lowering the table into the hole and resting it snugly over the trunk. She replaced as much soil as she could - covering the trunk and the table until it was indistinguishable. Then Sophie packed as much as she could logistically take with her, replaced her coat and checked her ammunition before priming all the explosives she had lived alongside those months. Once certain everything was considered, she locked the bunker behind her and slowly ascended the steps to the hut above. Sophie thankfully noted the full moon as she locked down the floor and made her way into the forest.

It was two days’ journey to the border along the Sea of Japan, and there would be military along the way, so Sophie tried to keep herself scarce as she made her way along to the border to China. Using her glasses, she watched as the guards worked in waves. Sophie was exhausted, but feared falling asleep in this area. She traced along until she reached the Sino-Korean Friendship Bridge, where she waited for the train to arrive. Seeing it pull in, Sophie crept up and mingled within the group, grabbing the arm of a man travelling alone.  
“Nǐ hǎo, nǐ yào bāng wǒguò zhōngguó” Sophie whispered, tucking her pistol into the man’s ribs.  
“Wǒ bùxiǎng máfan zhǐshì lái zhèlǐ.” The man replied, startled.  
“Wǒ míngbáile, wǒ hěn bàoqiàn, dànshì nǐ huì bāngzhù wǒ, fǒuzé wǒ bìxū gěi nǐ dǎ. Shàng huǒchē” Sophie said sternly, pressing him as she smiled and looked around the stop. Walking along with a calm exterior, she walk arm-in-arm with her hostage until they made in onto the train and sat down.

“Again, I am very sorry about all of this.” Sophie said, examining her watch and shooting him with an amnesia dart. As he wilted, Sophie gently leaned him against the window and pocketed her pistol before discreetly changing seats to admire the view... 

 

“And that’s it?” Tequila asked, “You just walked out of North Korea?” He looked around, confused and incredulous. Sophie cleared her throat, “Well, no, not exactly. I had to abandon a lot of work and equipment that I very much liked. Oh, and I did have to detonate the safe house while I was on the train.” Sophie took a sip of her scotch nonchalantly. She shrugged, “That distracted them a bit, and along with the whole ‘oh no, I’m a frightened tourist’ nonsense it wasn’t difficult to cross.” Sophie licked her lips, “I do love blowing things up when necessary.” This made Harry wince mildly as Tequila laughed loudly, “Man, that’s what I’m talking ‘bout!” he exclaimed.  
“As for the borders, I think it’s just easier when you are British.” Sophie said, her focus not on any one person. Eggsy nodded in immediate agreement. “Oh, absolutely,” Harry replied, “absolutely.”

 

“Once I reached the suite in Hong Kong, I tried again to contact HQ, but nothing. I couldn’t even reach Merlin. I tried to follow up with the customer line and received no answer. That’s when I enacted the doomsday protocol, working my way from China back to London to come to the tasting room. I did not know the threat, or whether or not I was a target, so I couldn’t risk a plane. That’s what took me so long. I haven’t even been home. I came straight here to find answers, when I found this.” Sophie sighed, realizing her exhaustion as she told the story. “Again, I’m sorry to have engaged you. With no one answering, I didn’t know who to trust.” Sophie finished her drink, but said nothing further.  
“It’s forgotten, alright?” Eggsy said cheerfully, “We’re all just glad you made it back safely.”  
“That’s right.” Harry confirmed seriously.

“Did you bring my bag from the showroom?” Sophie asked. Harry went to collect it, returning with the large weekend bag. Sophie accepted it, unzipping it and pulling out a stack of papers written in an odd code. “This is all of the documentation about my mission I was unable to enter into my Dossier. If Edwin is gone, is there someplace I should be sending this information now?”  
“I’ll take care of all of it. Join me, Tequila?” Harry replied, collecting the information from the table and carrying it away. Eggsy look over the notes and receipts, surprised at the dedication. Some of the notes are scrawled onto matchbooks and napkins, but it was clear she had crossed Hell to return to Kingsman. All without knowing Harry awaited her.  
“Listen, I was wrong before,” Eggsy commented, “With all this? Being a deep cover agent must be serious. No disrespect.”  
Sophie smiled, nodding her appreciation at his sentiment, “So you’re Lee’s son?” She asked, “You look like him.”

“You knew my dad?” Eggsy asked, his chest swelling a bit in pride. Sophie nodded as her smile grew, “Yeah, we threw arrows a few times. He was good. I’m glad you’re here, Harry thought the world of you.” Eggsy beamed at the information, “Yeah, I think a lot of him too.” He added, “You’ve really been together 25 years?” Sophie nodded, looking out the open door to the hall.  
“He made everything about living better. It was impossible to not fall in love with him.” Sophie said simply, “It was like he made you better just by being around you.”  
“I know exactly what you mean.” Eggsy replied.  
“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Sophie said kindly. She gave Eggsy a brief hug, “Thank you for bringing him home.” She whispered before ending the hug and stepping back from him.  
Eggsy noted that Sophie was a bit gaunt, the fatigue must’ve taken a toll. As if she could read his mind, she commented, “I mustn’t look the part of Kingsman at the moment. I lost two stone in that bunker. A long bath and bit of cheesecake are what I need to put it right.” Sophie chuckled softly as Eggsy replied, “You look lovely. Honestly.”

“Of course she does.” Harry said as he returned to the room. Sophie smiled, her face lighting up as he entered the room. “I was only saying that a bit of cheesecake is all I need to be ready for action again.” Sophie explained happily. Harry nodded as he returned his chair to the table.  
“May I bake you that cheesecake?” He asked charmingly. Sophie smiled, before sitting back, acknowledging Eggsy in their company. Eggsy sensed this and stepped back, “I’m off then,” he announced, “I will see you two later.” Sophie waved goodbye, and as he exited the room Harry stepped close to her and pressed his forehead to hers. “How were we able to keep it a secret for so long?” Sophie giggled, “Honestly Harry.”  
“Maybe we are simply tired of hiding it.” Harry replied.  
“Where are you staying?” Sophie asked, her eyes closed as Harry took her hands in his grip and held them.  
“At your flat.” Harry admitted, “I wasn’t sure what to do yet, and I liked being near your things.” 

“You’re so unusual, Mr. Hart.” Sophie flirted, loving that he missed her too.  
Eggsy stepped into the hall, and seeing them so close, he smiled and left the hall to give them privacy in their reunion. He fished his phone, dialed Tilde, and left the shop.  
“Shall we have dinner?” Harry suggested, but Sophie shook her head.  
“I want to go home, to our home.” Sophie said, nearly overwhelmed as she requested, “Take me home, Harry.”  
Harry smiled, extending his hand to offer her the path before wrapping his coat around her shoulders. They then walked out of the shop together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now Canary,” he soothed rationally, “You know I'm coming home to you. I'm always going to-” 
> 
> Sophie's hand stopped his mouth, and she replied, “One year, two months, seventeen days. That's how long it's been since you last kissed me.”

Sophie inserted her key while Harry observed from behind. “I hope you have been comfortable,” she explained, “We can always sell this apartment to have a place large enough for our things. Something with a much larger garden perhaps.”   
Sophie opened the door, pushing mail across the floor as she stepped in and turned to face him. “A kitchen that is larger too.” She offered, “I knew when you came back you would enjoy that.”   
Silence followed her logic, and Sophie popped Harry’s coat into the closet as Harry entered the living room and closed the door. They two filled the doorway, but Harry stopped Sophie from continuing into the hall. 

“You knew exactly what you were doing.” He said sternly, touching the shoulders of his modified coat, “This suit was mine. You had it modified to wear it.”   
Sophie looked back at him, nervous about his reaction. He was so terribly attractive when he was stern, and Sophie ached for him as he spoke with mock disapproval.  
“You wore it, out in front of everyone,” he continued, “knowing full well it belongs to me.”  
Sophie turned back from the door and stepped over to him as he continued, “Come now, who do you belong to?”   
Harry ran his hand up from the base of the lapel to the back of Sophie's neck, and slowly grasped her scalp. Gently making a fist until modestly tugging her hair, he looked down into her eyes and Sophie smirked and replied, “Harry Hart.”

Harry rewarded her admission, pressing his body to hers and leaning in to kiss her deeply. He lingered for several moments before breaking the kiss and releasing her hair. He admired his stolen suit one last time before turning Sophie to face the wall. She turned away from him in the small sitting room, unsure of what he was doing but intoxicated by his presence. Her man had come home to her at long last. Harry calmly ran both hands along the side seams of the coat, gently coaxing Sophie forward as his hands settled at her waist, dropping her trousers and grasping her panties.   
“And what is your name?” He coyly asked, “Certainly ‘Harry Hart’ isn't your name.”   
Sophie rested her forehead against the cool plaster and held a deep breath, trying not to tremble from her excitement. 

“It's MRS. Harry Hart, actually.” Sophie replied, “For almost twelve years now, in fact. But this has belonged to Harry Hart a lot longer than that.”  
“Oh?” Harry inquired.  
“Oh yes,” Sophie replied, “All of it is MR. Hart's. Entirely.”  
Sophie felt his masculine hands grip, squeeze, and tear away her panties in a single determined motion. She held her breath, her heart pounding as he gripped her hips and pulled her against him. Sophie rubbed her backside against his trousers, feeling his desire for her as his hands roamed her body. Harry unfastened the coat with his left hand, running it up her stomach and cupping her right breast. Sophie shook, a whimper escaping her.  
It returned instantly, and was so soft and kind that Sophie wept - Harry's tone as he asked meekly, “Sophie?”   
“My love, what is it?” He asked, “What's wrong?”  
Now in the safety and privacy of their home, she surrendered to her overwhelming feelings. He took her quivering cheek in his palm, and Sophie lunged forward, kissing his lips. Parting from them and hugging his neck tightly, she admitted gratefully, “You came back to me.”  
Harry was stunned, and lifted his bride into his arms, carrying her down the hall as she held to him. 

When they reached the end of the hall, Sophie said nothing, still sobbing quietly as she pointed to the door and he moved to it. The room opened to Harry's bed, and matching closets. Harry passed the washroom as he carried his beloved to the bed. “Now Canary,” he soothed rationally, “You know I'm coming home to you. I'm always going to-”   
Sophie's hand stopped his mouth, and she replied, “One year, two months, seventeen days.” Sophie's voice wavered slightly at the end, making Harry stroke her hair encouragingly. Harry leaned in to kiss his wife, who lay naked before him, when she grabbed his shoulders. “I want to feel your skin on mine,” she explained, “I want to hold onto you until it seems real.”   
Harry said nothing, standing and dutifully removing his clothing piece by piece. He stared lovingly into her green eyes as she watched him disrobe. 

Sophie held her knees, sitting up as she watched him. “I'm glad Richmond Valentine is dead.” Sophie admitted, causing Harry to pause momentarily.   
“Canary!” He chided, his tone gently disapproving.  
“I can't help it,” Sophie confessed, “and seeing your face? I'd kill him myself if it weren't already done.”   
Harry listened as he placed his suit onto the butler and brushed his coat. “Am I gruesome to behold?” Harry asked, his tone light but his worry evident to his wife.  
Sophie laughed immediately, shaking her head. “You?” She asked, incredulous. “My word but you're lovely to look at, Harry Hart.”  
Harry smiled sheepishly as she concluded, “You know how devastatingly handsome you are. Just look at me - devastated.”

With that comment, Sophie collapsed against the bed to make her point.   
Harry walked around the bed to his side, slipping onto it and taking Sophie's limp frame in his arms. “All right then,” he instructed, “back to life. I have love to make.”  
Sophie lifted her head and looked up at him. “Is it that easy to come back from the dead?” She asked jovially. Harry gazed confidently at her adoring expression, “Yes.” He answered.  
He brushed his fingertips gently down her cheek and slowly leaned in to kiss her. Unlike the hall, Harry's every move was specific and metered, and his focus entirely on Sophie. He drew his left hand down her frame, gripping her arse before sliding up to her hip and leaning into her body. Sophie caressed his face, kissing along his patch and along his earlobe before slowly slipping the patch away from his face as he went to work kissing her. She moaned softly in appreciation for each kiss as Harry continued to lavish her in his affections.

Harry's strong hand continued up to the small of her back, pulling her stomach to touch his as he kissed along the left side of her neck. “Oh Harry…” Sophie whimpered, tracing her fingers across his back as he lifted her and rolled over. Now above him, he framed his hands around her face, capturing and holding her hair against her cheeks as she admired him. Harry tapped her nose, and Sophie dropped her ear to his chest to listen to his heart beating. Harry stared up at the ceiling, a queer smile on his face as he hugged Sophie close to him. Sophie continued to listen to the radiant beating of his heart - every beat a choir to her joy. She kissed his stomach, tracing down his abs as she lifted onto her knees. “That's lovely,” Harry commented, “Thank you my love.” Sophie moaned softly, sliding down to his body and resting her hands on his waist. 

Harry was already aroused from her attention, and simply moaned out his surprised gratitude when Sophie began kissing his shaft.   
“I love you so much.” Sophie whispered, taking him into her hungry mouth as he watched. He could barely moan, struggling to focus as she kept him on the brink of surrender. Sophie ran her hands up Harry's torso, then drew her nails back down slowly.   
She teased him with gestures only to stop when he trembled, denying him the swiftest release. She moaned with delight when he parted her hair, sweeping it from her face and gripping it gently. Sophie responded by taking him deep into her throat, and working to drive him over the edge. Harry growled happily, thrusting his hips forward eagerly as he held her hair. “Soon my pet.” Harry panted, “Soon.”

Sophie looked deeply into his eyes and slowed to a crawl in her stroke, sending Harry into shudders as he bucked and came. He cried out, then fell back against the bed, panting as Sophie lifted and kissed her way up to his chest. Sophie hugged to his chest and resumed listening to Harry's heart while he caught his breath.  
“You sound so alive,” Sophie sighed happily, “So powerful. So present.”   
Harry looked down at her head, sitting up onto his elbows. “Sophie…” He called softly.  
When Sophie looked up at him, he simply smiled, sitting up to lean in and kiss her forehead. He held her arm, helping her sit up and then kissing her again. As Sophie shifted onto the bed, Harry left the bed to retrieve a towel and return to her. Sophie lifted her hips into the air as Harry slipped the the soft cotton below her. “Do you wish to feel how alive I am?” He asked, pushing her legs apart. Sophie held her breath, looking up at his mischievous position. 

Harry rested on his knees, stroking his growing erection as he stared down at her body lustfully. She bit her forefinger seductively, looking up as him as he leaned forward and kissed her slowly. His tongue mingled with hers and she moaned gleefully at his closeness. She wanted him so much she could barely breathe. Her body quivered, crying out to feel him pressed against her as much as possible.  
Harry broke the kiss, kissing her cheek and turning his face to her right ear. He rested against Sophie and as he pressed his forehead to Sophie's, she at long last felt what she had so desired. He was inside her, and she could moan loudly in passionate relief. “That's the spirit,” Harry encouraged, “all we needed was to be together.”

Sophie hugged his broad shoulders, pressing her body to his and he began gently grinding against her. The response was immediate, with Sophie cooing blissfully at the sensation as she held to him and kissed him.  
“You really are...so tremendously beautiful.” Harry opined, his face so close to hers. “I know, I'm not supposed to focus on your beauty when you're also strong and brilliant and kind.” He explained, “But every time I look at you, I am awestruck, and I think - my Lord she is...beautiful.”   
Sophie was studying his reaction as he bent his knee and shifted his weight to continue deep thrusts without interruption. Harry relished watching as each stroke further distorted his wife's focus, as her eyes crossed and she began bucking against him.  
“Canary? I'm alive.” He coaxed, “You believed in me, you were right, and I'm back to you.”   
Harry kissed her and looked into her eyes as he concluded, “And now all I want is to make you come. Would you, for me?”   
Harry leaned forward, his lips very near Sophie's ear when he whispered, “Come for me my love. Please.”

Sophie grabbed his forearms, curled her toes and went rigid as she bucked against him, a loud moan of relief escaping between great breaths of air. She hugged tightly to her husband, burying her face in his chest as he rolled to his side and took her into his arms. She took great deep breaths, trying to capture every sort of memory of this night. Harry just held her, feeling her body slowly relax into his embrace.   
After several minutes, Sophie lifted from Harry's chest and kissed him slowly before she rose to her feet. Grabbing her towel, she started for the washroom. Harry waited until the water ceased before calling out, “Come back to bed - I've not finished worshiping you.”  
Sophie opened the door, staring out to his smirk. She walked sleepily to the bed and rolled on her side, allowing Harry to pull her into his embrace. He kissed the base of her neck, then her shoulders as he nuzzled her back and squeezed her close to him. It was, to Sophie's recollection, the best day of her entire life. She held to his arms and drifted to sleep.

She stirred hours later, feeling as though it could only have been minutes, and looked for Harry. Realizing she was alone in the room, she looked to the bedside and saw his telltale sign. She was overjoyed to see it - as every little touch he displayed showed how much he was remembering and how real this really was. Sophie felt as though she were waking from a dreadful nightmare. Sophie lifted the fob, studied the note, and pushed the button as instructed.   
“Good morning my love” Harry said brightly, carrying a tea tray as he entered the room. He lowered the tray onto her lap and kissed her temple before pouring the tea. Sophie stretched, extending her arms high above her as the sheet dropped across her chest before wrapping it under her arms for modesty. She took a slow sip of her tea as Harry watched her slowly wake. “What would you like for breakfast?” Harry asked, “I'll bring you whatever you like, but save room - there is a cheesecake baking away in your oven.” 

Sophie smiled as she took a long second sip while Harry stroked her hair. “I told Eggsy not to expect us until Monday unless an emergency.” Harry explained, “I want to spend the entire weekend with my wife.” Sophie excitedly set the cup down and looked up at him, admiring his scar tenderly. Harry turned away, replacing his glasses before looking back at her. She caressed Harry’s cheek, “You are a God, Harry Hart. Even a wounded God is far greater than any mere man.” She cooed, “An entire weekend with a God, my stars.”  
Harry lifted her chin to admire her smile. “You'd enjoy that then?” He asked.   
Sophie's eyes shined as she simply nodded. She picked up her digestive biscuit, chewing slowly as she contemplated this information. “A whole weekend together…” she mused aloud, “whatever will we get up to?”

“Well, I intend to sit on our sofa and read the Times,” Harry commented. He brushed his trousers with his hands and sat at the end of the bed. “I also intend to stare over that paper as my gorgeous wife selects her next record. I think enjoying the garden at tea time would be lovely.” Harry took Sophie's hand in his, massaging it as he spoke, “In the evening, I look forward to making her dinner and…being together.” Sophie blushed, watching his fingers trace across her hand.   
“Like a real married couple?” She asked. Harry refilled her teacup and offered it to her with a warm smile. “We are a real married couple.” He replied.  
“An ordinary one.” Sophie corrected as she accepted the cup with thanks, taking a long sip.  
“Well, we are most assuredly not ordinary.” He agreed.  
“That sounds like tremendous fun.” She replied.

 

Harry peeked around the his paper, glimpsing at Sophie as she read her novel. His eyes swept over her, taking in her soft features. She had aged so well, and the grey streaks which lightly framed her face only added an air of class to her radiance. Harry loved looking at her, especially when she was blissfully unaware of it. He drew a deep breath, folding his paper and rising to his feet as Sophie lounged against the corner of the sofa. “Would you fancy a cup of tea?” He asked softly, leaning down as he passed the end of the sofa. Sophie smiled, looking up as she replied, “I’d adore one. Thank you love.” She stared up at Harry, who had a contented smile as he lifted and walked into the kitchen behind Sophie. As he placed the kettle on and arrange the cups, he looked back at Sophie as she rubbed her bare feet on the sofa absentmindedly. “We could retire you know.” Harry suggested, “Perhaps buy a place in the countryside.”

Sophie looked up, surprised at the suggestion. Slowly closing her book, she contemplated the proposition carefully. “Sleepy mornings.” She replied playfully.  
“Afternoon teas in the garden.” Harry replied, pouring the tea.  
“Making love in the afternoon.” Sophie countered flirtatiously. Harry set the tray on the coffee table, handing Sophie a slice of cheesecake and dropping a napkin across her lap. “Thank you my love.” Sophie replied.  
“Baking for my dearest wife.” Harry continued, watching pridefully as she sampled the dessert.  
Sophie chewed, her expression growing wistful, “Growing old together.” She replied.  
Harry captured one of her small feet, rubbing it slowly in his large hands as she looked at him.  
“It’s nice to imagine it,” Sophie concluded, “What might’ve been.”

Harry stared at his beloved as he rubbed her feet. “Do you regret any of this Canary?”  
Sophie slowly licked the cheesecake from her fork - a move she knows drives Harry wild. “Hm…” she began, “Never. Not ever. I love you Harry.” Sophie slipped her foot from his grip, sitting up to set the plate down and take a sip of her tea before turning around. She slid between Harry’s legs and cuddled close to him, resting against his cardigan. Hearing his heart beating through his crisp shirt, Sophie sighed and relaxed into his embrace. Harry rubbed her arm slowly, “Neither do I, Canary,” he said, “neither do I. We are Kingsman.”  
Sophie cuddled close to him, “Above all things, my dearest.” She confirmed.

 

Monday morning came, and Sophie rubbed a small spot from Harry’s tie before grabbing her coat. Harry held the door as she walked through it, and they climbed into their taxi together. As the cab rounded St. James, Sophie quickly placed a small kiss on Harry’s cheek and whispered, “Be safe today.”  
“Always.” Harry replied confidently. They exited the cab and walked to the doors of the shop, where Harry held the door for Sophie. “Thank you Arthur.” She said cheerily.  
“My pleasure, Guinevere.” Harry responded.  
With that, they separated - parting as coworkers from the moment they crossed into the shoppe and began work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing pains and changing dynamics as the new components settle into place at HQ

Sophie stood, her legs slightly apart as Hobson drew the measuring tape up to take her inseam. “Pardon me, madam.” He whispered as he reached her groin. Sophie said nothing, allowing the tailor to do his job. Harry had succeeded in putting five kilos back onto Sophie with his enticing delights in the kitchen, but she felt that was quite enough and set to having her wardrobe adjusted in a sort of declaration of commitment to her current shape. Sophie stood there as the tailor worked his tape, trying not to laugh. She adored Harry, but she was secretly certain he wanted her plump. Sophie then remembered there were cranberry scones and his homemade lemon curd on the small table in their flat. “Maybe give me an extra centimeter in the waist,” Sophie remarked, “A little give, just in case.” She looked into the mirror and smiled.  
Their flat.

This fortnight had been rapturous, as though they were newlyweds instead of a couple over two decades in the making. Sophie woke to the scent of his shaving cream in the air, and drifted to sleep in his arms. She had never been so happy in her entire life - and though she knew missions would soon pull them apart every moment seemed like a gift. Once the measurements were taken, Sophie looked over the fabric selections, choosing the pairings from Hobson’s recommendations. One might think this would be a girl’s dream, but Sophie found the process tiresome and long. She thanked Hobson once finished and left the fitting room, making her way to the boardroom to meet Galahad. She entered, walking over to take her seat as Eggsy sat chatting with another new American who was over assisting with the rebuild. Sophie was always polite - but that was not to say she enjoyed the idea of Yanks setting up shop while they had work to do. 

Sophie tried to abate her prejudices, remembering that these people had, in fact, always been their allies and partners. Still, she very much preferred when they had their shores and she had her own. “Guinevere,” Eggsy introduced, “This is Agent Ginger Ale of Statesman. She’s here to discuss some of our technological improvements.” Sophie extended her hand and shook Ginger’s as she commented, “Call me Ginger.”   
“Guinevere.” Sophie replied, “Nice to meet you. You’ll be wanting to meet Edwin then I’m assuming.” Ginger looked to Eggsy, unsure.   
“That’s why I put you together,” Eggsy said, “Guinevere is brilliant. She’ll know exactly what to do.” Sophie was glad she and Eggsy had taken such a liking to one another. She knew that Harry thought the world of him, and as far as Sophie was concerned, anyone so important to him was an immediate friend. 

“I’d actually like to discuss the next recruits,” Sophie said as she took her seat. Ginger sat back down as Sophie continued, “We should consider putting together the first round of recommendations for Kingsmen.” Sophie looked to either of them, opening her notebook and making her haphazard sketches and she spoke, “It’s going to take weeks to do training - this is time we should utilizing while we build, so once complete we are up and running we will be a force as well as a building. What good is a round table without the knights, after all?”  
“I quite agree,” Arthur announced as he walked in and made his way to the head of the table, “We need to prioritize new Kingsman during this time. That’s a top priority.”   
Sophie blinked a few times, not smiling as she doodled and looked to the other agents. “I think we have a good amount of agents for the time being, but I do see your point.” Ginger commented, “I still think development and tech should come first however.”

“You mean we have a good amount of ‘Statesmen’ don’t you?” Sophie countered, “Without proper Kingsman agents, we may as well be a filling station.” Sophie cleared her throat, “A franchise, perhaps.” Sophie looked at Ginger, her tone soft but her bright green eyes piercing and Eggsy saw that Sophie was capable of being quite intimidating in her own subtle way. He immediately missed Roxy as he considered it. Roxy would’ve loved Guinevere. “Ok, but how are we going to train these recruits? Who is going to take that on for us?” Eggsy asked. He looked among the agents when Sophie confessed, “I was hoping to take on the duty in a limited capacity.” Both Eggsy and Harry looked to her as she explained, “Not permanently, obviously, but for this period with so much being improved on I believe my remaining local would be the best thing for the organization.”

There was a pause, and Sophie continued, “I have some experience as well. It was my idea to add the ringer to the first challenge.” Eggsy looked confused until Harry clarified, “In your case, Amelia.” Eggsy looked at Sophie, who simply stared back at him. “I have some new ideas for the process, and I would of course entertain any suggestions or notes that Agent Ginger would offer.” Sophie looked to her and offered a bright smile. Eggsy looked to Harry, who considered this as he lounged in the chair. “I think a complete proposal will give us a clearer understanding of the scope of this, but I do agree that new agents should be our next priority. Guinevere - I look to you to to present these proposed changes in 48 hours. As for today, you are to assist Agent Ginger in her work concerning technical development here.” Sophie gave a healthy nod, “Understood Arthur.” She said, followed by Harry replying, “Dismissed.” 

Sophie led Ginger around the corner to the elevator, pressing the button to open the door. Once inside, Sophie lifting her glasses to scan her retina against the unassuming wall plate and beginning the elevator’s descent. “You’ll forgive me, I’m still learning the new building” Sophie offered, keeping her gaze focused forward as they continued to descend, “I’m sorry if I seem curt. I just look forward to resuming the way things are done around here.” Sophie attempted a meek smile before returning her focus forward. Ginger watched the walls as the elevator continued to drop. “I understand. With your expertise I can certainly appreciate the regard for structure.” Ginger replied, “I’m new to being an agent, but I’ve been a technical specialist for a while now. I look forward to making this place the best possible agency I can. Like offering you the alpha gel technology.” Sophie listened as she spoke, unsure of the term, and turned to give her ample focus. “Alpha gel?” Sophie asked.

Ginger seemed confused by her response, replying “The...alpha gel. The medpack that we used on Agent Arthur, to prevent his death?” Sophie looked at her, trying to understand her. Ginger realized Harry had not told her the details of his survival, and was now unsure of what she should tell Guinevere about her fellow agent. “What do you mean,” Sophie implored, “Was it you...who saved his life?” Sophie turned from the the wall, her demeanor reserved but her expression softened as she studied Ginger. “Well, we have a medical kit which can suspend a head shot,” Ginger explained, “We call it alpha gel. When applied, it can reverse the effects of a shot to the brain. It’s a process, but…”   
“And you gave that to Arthur? You’re the one who saved his life...brought him back?” Sophie interrupted, “With your technology, I mean.” Sophie blinked a few times, falling silent. She looked to the ground as she took the information in. “It was me, yes. I knew he was intelligence, but I didn’t know anything more so we just did what we could to help.” 

Sophie looked at her, slowly blinking several times before hugging her tightly. Ginger patted her back, snapping Sophie out of her momentary lapse of reason. Sophie pulled from her, cinching her coat and clearing her throat. “I’m sorry.” Sophie responded, “That was inappropriate.” The elevator had almost reached the destination underground when Sophie straightened, adding a final, “Thank you Ginger. Thank you so much.” She looked over to Ginger, her face alight with her gratitude. “Glad I could help.” Ginger said happily, “I look forward to doing great work together.” The elevator stopped, reaching the underground bunker and as the door opened a renewed Sophie clutched her notebook to her chest and said, “Please follow me,” as she left the elevator and walked down the corridor. She excitedly gave a wave as the glass door opened and she and Ginger passed through it. “Edwin!” Sophie exclaimed, “My goodness it is nice to see you again.” Edwin looked up from his experiment, smiling when he acknowledged Sophie. 

“Guinevere, what a fantastic surprise.” Edwin replied, granting a gentle kiss on her cheek. Sophie looked around the new lab, taking it the updated layout and smaller team. “I’m sorry to hear of your old lab,” she offered. Edwin gave a dismissive wave, “They destroy, we rebuild.” He replied, “Who is this then?” Sophie turned, gesturing for Ginger to come forward. “Edwin, this is Statesman Agent Ginger Ale. She is here to spruce up our lab and perhaps teach us a few things along the way.” Ginger reached out, offering her hand to Edwin and added, “I’m hoping for an open exchange of ideas, actually. Perhaps we can teach each other.” Edwin shook her hand enthusiastically. “Capital,” he replied, “Let me show you what I’m working on right now.” Sophie looked happily to Ginger before following Edwin to his workstation. Edwin lifted a thin mesh fabric square, presenting it to Sophie and Ginger. “Watch this.” Edwin advised, jerking the square of fabric. Sophie and Ginger watched as it went rigid in mid-air, forming a shape.

“Wow…” Sophie exclaimed. As Ginger watched, Edwin produced a glove made of the same material. “Guinevere, I want you punch this glove,” Edwin instructed, “don’t hold back now, give a proper punch.” Edwin nodded, and Sophie reared back and punched the glove, which formed around her hand and absorbed the impact. Sophie furrowed her brow, pulling harshly to liberate her hand from the glove. As Sophie shook her hand, Ginger leaned in to observe the details of the fiber. “Does it require an electrical current?” Ginger asked, “Have you attempted passing one through it?” Edwin’s eyes trailed along as he considered her suggestion. “I bet I could…” he replied, intrigued, “I’m sure I could, in fact. For what purpose?” Ginger pulled a pen from her breast pocket, “May I?” she asked, and Edwin enthusiastically offered his clipboard. Sophie cleared her throat, “Well, I’m going to get out of your way then. You two...have fun.” Sophie walked away, leaving both tinkering with his newest contraption as she slipped away.

Sophie stopped in the doorway of the boardroom, watching as Harry worked with his tablet but said nothing. “Guinevere,” Harry called, “come in. I trust Edwin is well?” Sophie walked to the seat beside Harry, taking a seat as she answered, “He is chatting his newest idea with a like minded techie - he’s in Heaven.” Harry smiled at this thought, turning back over his notes and work. “Do you think you can take on the new recruits?” He asked, not looking up from his notes. “It is a great deal of work, selecting new recruits.” He looked up objectively, awaiting her response. Sophie interlaced her fingers, resting both hands on the table as she looked back at him. “I do, and it if I may explain succinctly, this recent attack on our establishment has exposed cracks in our screening and vetting processes. This alone begs for an overhaul. As much as I respect our traditions, the world is changing Arthur. We simply cannot afford to fall behind the times.” Harry nodded as she finished, “I look forward to your proposal, Guinevere.” He replied.

“I’ll be off soon,” Sophie offered, “Unless you need me to stay? Will you be late?”   
“I’m almost finished, actually. Dinner?” Harry responded.   
Sophie grimaced, “You want me fat, don’t you?” Her grimace turned into a smirk as Harry blushed. “I haven’t any idea what you mean,” he denied, “perhaps just a bit of cake…”  
“Perhaps a pint?” Sophie countered. Harry stood, closing his tablet at the suggestion, “That sounds fantastic.” He agreed. As Sophie stood to join him, Eggsy joined them in the room. “Hello Galahad, I was hoping to see you actually. If you aren’t too busy, we were hoping to invite yourself and your wife over for dinner.” Sophie said pleasantly, “I would consider it a great honor to get to know you better, being so important to Harry.” She looked from Harry to Eggsy and back before adding, “I promise not to cook.” Eggsy laughed at her remark, “You’re pretty bad as well, eh? Tilde is a terrible cook.” Eggsy and Harry shared at fraternal laugh at their shared predicament as Sophie rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.   
“So, just let us know what evening suits you. I look forward to it.” Sophie commented.   
“Sure thing,” Eggsy replied, “I will let you know.” 

Sophie smiled, excusing herself and walking out to her locker. Collecting her coat and umbrella, she walked through to the showroom to wait for Harry.  
“Your pieces should be ready within a week, madam.” Hobson said as she passed through.  
“Thank you Hobson,” Sophie answered, “I look forward to the updates.”   
“Aye, but your look is quite timeless.” Hobson offered, “You can’t go wrong with a proper Prince of Wales cheque.”  
“True,” Sophie replied, “but sometimes variety is the necessary tonic, isn’t it?”   
“That it is,” Hobson chuckled, “That it is.” 

As they conversed, Harry walked through the hall into the showroom. Sophie bid adieu to the tailor and followed him out onto the sidewalk. For the first few blocks, they walked separately - two single parties until reaching King St., where Harry turned and embraced Sophie. “Well Mrs. Hart,” he asked charmingly, “how was work?” Sophie smiled, unable to answer as all thoughts apart from happiness left her mind when he swept her in his arms. “Where shall we have that drink?” Harry asked genially. Lately he seemed youthful, and his good humor was contagious. “Wherever you like.” Sophie replied happily. Harry released her, taking her hand and walking along St.James’s Street. “If you’re up for the walk, we could enjoy a martini at Churchill’s perhaps?” Sophie squeezed his hand gently as they walked along. “That sounds delightful my love. Absolutely perfect.” 

Once away from the office, they simply blended into the population of Mayfair and they could be an item with no confusion. Sophie felt as though she were getting her honeymoon at long last, and getting to do it in the beauty of London made her drunk with merriment. “Maybe we should get the announcement now that it isn’t really a secret.” Sophie suggested. Harry thought about it for a moment. “Do we need that Canary?” He asked. Sophie shrugged, “It’s like you always say, a gentleman’s name should appear in the paper three times - when he’s born, when he dies, and when he marries.” Sophie rested her head on Harry shoulder for a moment before lifting it as they continued walking. “I don’t think that’s how the expression goes.” Harry said jovially.   
“Fair enough,” Sophie replied, “it’s not a major concern. I just sometimes think it would be nice for there to be some record of this love affair, that’s all. Beyond the one written upon my heart. What a shame it would be if your story were once told as one who had not known any love at all, when loving you has been the great rewarding endeavor of my life. And I’ve saved the world once or twice. Of course, that’s not terribly impressive in our circle truth be told.”

“Who would honestly believe that we had no love in our life?” Harry asked, “Who is out there, following my story? I don’t exactly have an audience, thank goodness.” Sophie nodded sadly, “Your mother doesn’t know you aren’t alone.” She said simply. Sophie looked into Harry’s eyes, and her face betrayed her for he could see her longing plainly. “I’m being silly,” she insisted, “you’re absolutely right. I have the most wonderful husband in the whole of Great Britain, and tonight I’ll be in his arms. It’s selfish of me to need an audience to that. I should be focusing that gratitude on you.” With that, Sophie cinched her trench and dismissed the business from her mind. “I tell you, a martini sounds simply gorgeous right now.” she commented excitedly, “Would you be interested in caviar? I might have a bit of that and skip dinner entirely if it suits you. We do still have those moreish scones you baked at home.” Harry watched Sophie walk a few steps ahead of him, taking in her loveliness in the summer evening. He was suddenly sad that no one would know of the love they shared for so long, and the devotion she had given him even in death.

“Are you alright my love?” Sophie called, stopping to turn back to him. Harry looked thoughtfully at her for several moments with a queer smile on his face. “I’m happy,” he replied simply, “I’m happy and I’m in love. Let’s go get that caviar Canary.” Harry hooked an arm around Sophie’s arm, turned onto Park St and continued up to Churchill’s together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Harry host a dinner party

Sophie set the needle on the record, grabbing her glass of wine while Harry stirred a saucepan on the hob. “Such a delightful story,” Harry noted as Kate Bush simplified the romance of Heathcliff and Cathy from the small speakers in the living room. “I dunno…” Sophie mused, “I prefer my paramours kinder, with a bit more measure to their menace. Literary and otherwise.” Harry looked up smugly, smiling as she worked away setting the table. The house was tidy, but bursting at the seams in a hotchpotch of Harry’s and Sophie’s distinct styles. The living room was charmingly stacked with records, books, and Harry’s butterflies. The walls now a blend of butterfly specimen and framed newspapers, paper lamps and modern art. Sophie walked into the kitchen to retrieve extra glasses for her small bar, leaning up on her bare feet to grant a soft kiss to Harry’s cheek as he happily blended his simmering sauces in the small kitchen. “That smells of Heaven.” Sophie whispered before clearing the space for him. Harry whisked continuously as he sipped his own glass of wine. “Thank you Canary,” he beamed.

Sophie gave everything another thorough sweep, wanting everything to be just so. Once the room passed the test, she paced back to the bedroom to examine herself one final time and remove the wrap from her hair. She looked in the mirror, smoothing the bright green and white circle skirt that paired so beautifully with her emerald cardigan and flattered her figure without being too dressy. Sophie was delightfully nervous - she had never entertained in her flat before. With missions often keeping her away for months at a time, Harry had been the only guest she entertained for longer than an hour. She had never imagined that one day she and Harry would be having a dinner party, and now that she had the opportunity to shine and make him proud she want everything to be perfect. As she checked her hair and makeup, there was a knock at the door. Sophie smiled, giddy with excitement as she went to the door and welcomed Eggsy and Tilde inside.

“I hope we aren’t under dressed.” Eggsy joked, kissing Sophie’s cheek as they both walked in. “Tosh,” Sophie dismissed happily, “may I take your coats?” Tilde offered hers, and Sophie directed them to the sofa before taking it to the closet. Harry was finishing his work on the hob as they sat, coming to the door to greet them while dinner settled. “What can I offer you to drink before dinner?” Sophie asked. Tilde offered a bottle of Brännvin that she had brought with her, which Sophie happily accepted. “That is deadly like.” Eggsy commented, pointing to the bottle. Tilde scoffed and Sophie looked to Harry, “What do you think? Shall we give it a go?” Sophie’s record came to an end, and as she turned to the bar she delegated the musical responsibility to Eggsy. “Would you mind selecting the next record and putting it on?” She asked him, “Whatever you like.” Eggsy gave a nod as Sophie turned back to the bar and poured a dram for each of them. 

“You listen to Prince?” Eggsy asked with a laugh. Sophie placed the glasses onto a small tray as she replied, “I’ve seen him live.” Sophie threw a mischievous smirk over her shoulder as Eggsy went, “Shut up.” Sophie lifted the tray and carried it over to each guest to distribute it. Eggsy selected a record, dropping the needle and coming back to his seat. As Adam Ant began playing softly in the flat, Harry made a face but Sophie laughed heartily. “Seen him too,” she remarked, “the 80s were a good time to be a teenager in London.” Sophie lowered to a sit on and overstuffed pillow across from the sofa on the floor. She crossed her ankles under her petticoat as she raised her glass to the party. “To being together.” Harry toasted before they all took a drink. “Wow…” Sophie said, “That is...wow.” She smacked her lips before having a second sip.  
“I told you.” Eggsy said, “That is serious stuff.” Sophie shook her head, taking note to pace herself this evening. Not as easy as one might imagine in this company.

“So, how are you finding travelling back and forth from here and Sweden?” Sophie asked Tilde. Tilde shrugged, “I like being with Eggsy when I can be. London is great, and it is very nice to be meeting you and especially Harry. Only because Eggsy missed him so much.” Sophie sipped her drink, “Yeah, he was missed.” Sophie said, smiling at Harry as he stood to prepare the dinner. “Would you like my chair, Canary?” Harry offered. Sophie bounced a couple of times on the pillow for emphasis, “I am perfect right here.” She answered, looking up at him. Harry walked into the kitchen, smoothly replying “You most certainly are.” Sophie felt the warmth of blush in her cheeks as she turned her focus back to the guests. “Now, I have wine for dinner, but you are of course welcomed to a drink, and I believe I have some pop in the fridge if tipple doesn’t strike your fancy.” Sophie set her glass onto the coffee table before rising to a stand and turning on the light over the dining room. 

“Do you need any assistance?” She offered Harry, who gave a dismissive wave. “I have everything quite in hand, thank you.” He explained, “and the wine will do nicely Canary.” Sophie smiled, turning back to sort the glasses. As she turned back to their guests, Tilde answered, “Wine for me, thank you.” Sophie turned to Eggsy, who simply nodded in agreement. Sophie smiled, “Wonderful,” before turning back to the bar to retrieve the decanter and place in on the table. “Why do you call Sophie Canary?” Eggsy asked, “Is that some sort of inside joke or something?” Sophie straightened the centerpiece as she remembered it. Harry emerged from the kitchen with his large le Creuset crock in his cloth-wrapped hands. As he set it onto the table, he answered, “The first time we worked together, we met at the Dorchester.” Harry began, “I had never seen Agent Guinevere outside of a suit before that night. There she was, in this lovely pale yellow tulle dress.” Harry lifted the lid from the crock, releasing the beautiful aroma from the braised beef. “I had never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life.” Harry continued, “She was so lithe, and happy, and full of life. I’ve been calling her Canary ever since.” 

Sophie was crimson as Harry touched her hip and she turned to the guests, “Dinner is served.”  
As their guests sat and the dinner was served, everyone settled into familiar conversation around the small table. One bottle of wine turned into three, and the conversation drifted along all manner of subjects. “...it’s true though,” Eggsy said, “I’m not as romantic, like in that proper polished way.” Both Tilde and Sophie responded in unison with a resounding, “Aww…” Tilde winked at him, wrinkling her nose as she said, “Du är fantastisk, speciellt i sängen.”  
This made Sophie turn to her, surprised. “Min godhet prinsessa!” She murmured with a giggle.  
“Oh, yes,” Harry interjected, “Sophie speaks twelve languages. Just so you know.” He looked across the table at Sophie, a sleepy sort of happiness on his face. Eggsy was especially amused by this, having never seen Harry drunk. “Not fluently,” Sophie corrected, “Only seven of them are fluent.” Sophie took a sip of her wine, letting silence fall momentarily before she shifted tracks back to Eggsy’s comment. “I think that a bit of rough works in our favor though. I know there were traits I picked up in the care home that Harry quite fancies, like the darts. It’s like catnip to the upper class type.” Sophie pointed from Tilde to Harry to emphasize her point.

“I wouldn’t say we are the same type.” Harry said, nodding to Tilde.  
“Nor would I necessarily,” Sophie clarified, “but you know we are simply speaking different dialects of the same language. Here’s a little experiment: compliment my kiss.” Sophie said merrily, leaning in and placing her palms on the table. Harry finished his wine, setting his glass upon the table as he blinked a few times. “Could I perhaps sample this before my review?” he asked impishly. Sophie shook her head, “No. Come on then, use your imagination.” She turned to Tilde, “This is what twelve years of marriage looks like. He has to remember.” Sophie said with a laugh. Harry stared back at her amorously, “How could I possibly forget that simple act which quenches my heart while leaving me ever wanting? The Thames could not fill that thirst.” Eggsy shook his head, “That’s what I mean. Does he talk like that all the time?” Eggsy looked to Sophie who sort of shrugged with a nod, “Kinda.”

“Where’s your end of this experiment?” Harry demanded, “Let’s hear it.” Sophie looked off to the side for a moment in contemplation before responding, “Your kiss is more like the ocean. It only leaves me more thirsty than before.” Sophie raised her fist, which sent both Eggsy and Tilde into fits of laughter as he bumped his against it. “No, no, no…” Harry argued, “That doesn’t work. If you were drinking seawater you’d incur madness.” Sophie didn’t miss a beat as she swallowed her wine. “Well, you do make me crazy, Mr. Hart.” She replied slyly.  
Eggsy stood up from the table, declaring Sophie the winner as everyone laughed. “It’s like I said, dialects of the same language. Besides, you married an actual princess. I have no doubt of your...game.” Sophie concluded. Eggsy noticed the record had stopped some time ago, and wandered over to change it. He put on the Prince, which Sophie was immediately amused by.  
“Sophie fancies Alan Titchmarsh.” Harry announced, “She watches his programs because she thinks he’s handsome.” 

“Who’s Alan Titchmarsh?” Tilde asked, amused at Sophie’s embarrassment. In between laughs, Eggsy explained, “He’s this geezer who gardens on the telly. You fancy Alan Titchmarsh?” Sophie leaned in, “I am going to kill you, Harry.” She teased in her embarrassment. Eggsy was still laughing, “Man, she is really red. That’s alright though, Tilde sings in the shower. Eurovision songs, it’s mental.” Tilde looked shocked, tossing her napkin across the table at him playfully. “Oh, I love Eurovision,” Sophie added with an affirming nod to Tilde, “brilliant choice. Well done you.” Sophie looked back to Harry, who was suddenly nervous as she responded, “Harry plays the clarinet.” Both Eggsy and Tilde looked at him though he stared back at her with singular focus. “In fact, let’s away from the table and while I prepare a bit of coffee and cake perhaps Harry will play something.” He lifted his head and stared as she stood and ushered them back to the sofa and returned to him. Harry stood, facing her with a mockish scold in his demeanor. Sophie batted her lashes up at him, “Please Harry? It’s been so long since I have gotten to hear it, and your friends would love it.” 

“We absolutely would.” Tilde agreed, “Please Harry.” Harry looked from them back to Sophie who simply whispered, “For me, Harry? Please?” Harry leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her lips before answering, “For you.” He stepped past her and went to the office to retrieve his instrument. Sophie danced in place, excited to hear him after so long. Realizing she was tipsy and in company, she turned back to the party. “Harry has made a battenburg for the occasion and it is gorgeous. So, coffee, espresso, or perhaps a nice cup of tea?” Sophie walked into the kitchen to prepare the coffee as Harry returned with his small case. Eggsy switched off the turntable as Harry placed the reed into his mouth as Sophie returned with the press and two cups for Eggsy and Tilde, setting them on the table and returning to prepare the cake. As she offered each slice to her guests, Harry placed the reed and raised the instrument to his lips.  
Sophie stopped, sitting on the arm of Harry’s chair to watch as he played, “Stranger of the Shore” for the group. Sophie leaned into the chair, resting her temple against her fist as she admired him.

Sophie stared at Harry, her pride in him beaming as he played the tune for their guests. As he finished, Eggsy and Tilde cheered for him as he bashfully replaced his instrument to it’s case. Sophie placed a small plate of cake into into his emptied hands and kissed his cheek. “Thank you my my love,” she whispered before turning to make his coffee. Harry sat with the guests, and as they made small talk about Eggsy and Tilde’s future plans Sophie leaned in the entrance to the kitchen and listened as they spoke. As everyone finished the cake and noted the time, the convivial closing of the evening took place. Watches were examined, coats were returned, and cheeks were kissed as everyone said goodbye. “We must do it again,” Tilde offered, and Sophie agreed, “It was terrific fun.” Harry opened the door, walking the guests down to the street to catch their car service while Sophie collected the plates from the coffee table and carried them to the kitchen counter. Harry shook Eggsy’s hand, thanking him for a pleasant night out. “You’re three parts, mate.” Eggsy said, amused.

Harry smiled, making no protest of the summation. “I like Sophie too, bruv.” Eggsy complimented, “She’s a proper lady and she’s good for you.” Harry’s eyes trailed to the ground, his smile remaining through his wistful demeanor. Eggsy climbed into the car with Tilde and Harry held the door. “It was lovely meeting you,” Harry said to Tilde before turning back to Eggsy, “see you tomorrow.” With that, Harry closed the door and watched the car drive away into the night. Tilde rested her head on Eggsy’s shoulder as the car drove away. “Do you think we will be like that someday?” Tilde asked. Eggsy looked at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and replying, “What? Twenty five years together, happily married and still clearly in love?” Eggsy kissed her temple, “Yeah babe, I think that’ll be us someday.” They cuddled together as the car continued on its journey. “I like your friends,” Tilde decided, cuddling close to Eggsy.

Harry walked into the building and took the stairs the their flat. Walking into the flat, he locked the door and walked into the kitchen where Sophie stood rinsing the dishes. “I think it went really well, don’t you?” Sophie asked, pleased. Harry walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he buried his face in her hair. “Leave them,” he instructed passionately, “Come with me.” Harry’s hand slipped down her stomach and gripped her hand as he pulled her along with him. Sitting in his chair, he pulled her across his lap and nuzzled her ear as he moaned softly. “I think you might be a bit drunk.” Sophie gushed, offering her neck to him. Harry reached down, slipping her heels off one at a time before running his hand up her stockinged legs as he nibbled. “Are you ready for tomorrow?” He asked sweetly. Sophie nodded, turning to face him. “My presentation…” Sophie said, kissing him, “will be very thorough…” Harry gripped her hair as she concluded, “and effective. Don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried.” Harry said, kissing her chin, “I have complete faith in you.” Harry’s hand slipped up to Sophie’s groin and she whimpered. “You made me play my clarinet,” he accused. Sophie collapsed against his chest in giggles. “Alan Titchmarsh?” She challenged, giggling. She looked up at him, seeking an explanation. Harry simply shrugged, smiling in his slightly drunk state. “You are so handsome when you blush,” she admitted. She kissed him when he pulled away from her. Harry slipped from under her and popped to the kitchen. Sophie relaxed into the chair when Harry returned with a glass of water and handed it to Sophie. Puzzled, Sophie accepted it from him, as he stood watching her. “I think you might need this more than I, my love.” Sophie suggested. Harry gently caressed her face, tracing down to her chin and lifting her gaze to him. “Actually, this one is just for you.” Harry explained, “I watched you tonight. You were so nubile, so radiant that I knew I was going to have you. Thirsty for me love? Very good.”

Eggsy brushed his teeth as Tilde thumbed through her phone. “Maybe, you know, their home life is so quiet because of the work.” Eggsy said, spitting into the sink, “With our work being so mental, it’s nice for home to be quiet.”  
“Quiet I don’t mind,” Tilde replied, “I just wouldn’t want to be boring.”  
“Trust me Tilde,” Eggsy assured her, walking in shirtless, “Not boring.” He climbed into bed, kissed her cheek and turned off the light.  
Harry lifted her chin and Sophie rose to meet him and Harry held her close. “I am going to fuck you, all night,” Harry said directly, “and when I am done you will know what it means to be spent.” Harry brushed his thumb across her lips slowly, slipping it gently into her fervent mouth as he looked into her eyes. “So drink up my pet. Then I will carry you to bed. We wouldn’t want any headaches for your presentation tomorrow.” Sophie looked at him, dutifully sipping down the water as he took her hand and walked to their bedroom. There Sophie’s giggles softly turned to moans in the darkness. “Oh! Harry…” Sophie moaned, “Yes.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie lays out her plan for the future recruits, and Harry shows Sophie the beauty of Lepidopterology.

Sophie paced the board room, sputtering to loosen her lips and prepare before anyone arrived. “Sophie Hollander, spy extraordinaire.” she mumbled to himself, pacing to shake out her nerves and prep for the presentation. “Kipper Solitaire...Kipper Solitaire...Kipper Solitaire.” Sophie continued to mumble softly to herself when her glasses chirped. Sophie stopped to check the time before tapping them to answer. “Canary?” Harry asked, his tone clearly still fuzzy from waking. “Good morning beloved,” Sophie answered with a big smile, watching as his screen showed him preparing to shave. “Where are you?” Harry asked, still waking up, “I woke and you weren’t there.” Sophie pursed her lips, enjoying the trace of longing in his voice, “I’m at the shop. I came early to prepare my demonstration.” She explained. Harry retrieved a fresh pair of boxers, pulling them to his waist as she spoke. “I see,” Harry replied, stopping momentarily, “It’s 7am, did you eat breakfast at least?” he asked.

“Coffee.” Sophie answered, eyeing her cup as it rested beside her files. “Well, that’s no way to begin a productive day,” he rebuked, “Certainly you aren’t nervous about today?” Sophie bit her lip, lying when she replied, “Of course not.” Harry placed each button into it’s buttonhole, skimming the finished boxplate down to his waist in the mirror before retrieving his trousers. “Sophie…” Harry pressed, making Sophie smile. “I just want to ready dearest. I am unafraid.” Harry fastened his trousers and turned his collar up as he threw his tie around his neck. Sophie stopped all at once, watching the video of him tying the tie in the mirror with no interruption. Sighing as he drew the knot perfectly to his collar, she leaned against the table in the boardroom alone. “I’ll be along following a decent breakfast and a few errands,” Harry advised, “and I will bring you a crumpet and some preserve. At least until lunch.” Sophie rolled her eyes, smiling intensely at his doting. “Thank you for letting me watch you dress.” Sophie effused. Harry stopped at the kettle, a mischievous smirk on his face, “My pleasure. Off you go.” 

The communication ended and Sophie turned back to her work, sipping her coffee in the silence of the empty boardroom. It was another two hours before Hobson arrived, startled as he tucked his overcoat into his locker and saw her working. “Good morning Madam,” he said happily. Sophie gave a pleasant wave, “I’ve just put the kettle on,” she informed him, “Shall I pour you a cup?” Hobson wrapped his measuring tape around his neck and placed his brush into his pocket. “Please.” He answered kindly. Sophie raised her eyebrows merrily, pouring out a second cup. Hobson walked over, adding his milk as Sophie raised her cup and inhaled the steam as it poured over her face. “Well, I should get started.” Hobson commented as he lifted his cup and continued into the stockroom. Sophie filled the teapot and carried the tray as Eggsy walked into the shop. “Good morning.” Sophie called to him, finishing her cup and replacing the china to its saucer. Eggsy looked out at her pile of resources as she refilled her teacup, dismissing her as she waved it in offer to him. 

“How long have you been here?” Eggsy asked. Sophie halted her sip, “Not long,” she lied, “just getting a jump on the day.” Eggsy looked about, “Is Harry here?” He asked, looking about. Sophie rolled her neck quickly, giving a slight stretch as she responded, “I don’t believe Arthur is here. He is often late, as you well know.” Eggsy nodded as Harry walked into the room, “Often,” he announced, “but not always.” Harry set the small hamper at Sophie’s side but said nothing to her as he took his seat. Sophie compiled all her information before opening the hamper and retrieving the crumpet and small pot of jam therein. “Thank you very much Arthur.” Sophie said simply, unscrewing the pot and dipping into it with her tiny spoon. “Yeah, Tilde would like to get your mobile,” Eggsy requested. Sophie looked up as she chewed, licking her lips as she replied, “I don’t have one.” Eggsy stared at her, confused. “What do you mean?” He asked, perplexed by her response. 

“I mean...I don’t own a mobile?” Sophie replied slowly. She looked to Harry, who looked back at Eggsy calmly. “I have no reason to own a mobile,” Sophie explained, tapping her glasses, “but I can always be reached if necessary.” Eggsy continued to look at her, nonplussed as she took another bite of her crumpet. “You don’t have anyone you chat with? That’s really sad Guinevere.” Sophie swallowed, placing the rest of her snack into her hamper and standing to move it to the back of the room. “Well, when you are done crying, we’ll get started,” Sophie remarked sarcastically, “if that’s ok.” Sophie smirked at him as Eggsy rolled his eyes and walked away to take his seat. Sophie looked at the length of the table, her face suddenly cloudy, “Is it just the three of us?” She confirmed sadly, taking a moment before she took a deep breath and refocusing herself. “I believe the next and most pressing matter facing our institution today is the recruitment of new Kingsman agents. With that in mind, I propose an immediate mass recruitment exercise take place.” Sophie grasped her tablet, “I am the person to execute this temporary measure.” 

Sophie turned to pace, then thought better of it and sat down among her colleagues. “How has this happened to us?” She asked seriously, looking at both men, “Because when I look back on this most serious attack, I see the cracks which allowed it many places, but perhaps none so directly as in our recruitment process.” Sophie took a sip of her coffee as she continued, “Charles Hesketh never should have happened to us.” Eggsy scoffed loudly, “That’s the truth,” he added, “classic prick.” Sophie folded her hands on the table and straightened at the summation, “Indeed. We need a procedure that goes beyond a simple honor system to prevent any future agency exposure. The tone of our dynamic must shift to meet this demand.” Harry sat listening to her points before interjecting, “How do you suggest we accomplish this?” Sophie smiled confidently, “By going harder with our recruits. Tell me, would either of you say you haven’t faced harder tasks in the field than in recruitment?” Both men looked among one another as she continued, “I want to curb agent loss in the field, and to accomplish that we must be stronger and more aggressive from the beginning.” 

Sophie stood, refreshing her teapot as she spoke, “I’m proposing a temporary initiative to recruit five new agents at once. Simply until we can find a suitable replacement for Merlin, which will fill our empty ranks while hopefully close any problems we have experienced in the past with candidates. More combat, bartitsu, and hand-to-hand is just the beginning, followed by chemical resistance training, torture readiness, and a more comprehensive and diversified ballistics and target preparation program.” Eggsy made a slight face as he listened but Harry said nothing, “You want the agents to fight each other?” He asked, “You think that’ll make them better Kingsman?” Sophie gazed, unblinking, at Eggsy as she replied, “It made me one. I had never been punched before I was a recruit. It is an education.” Sophie sipped her tea with a slight smile, “Merlin had quite a right hook. You should’ve seen the shiner.” Eggsy smiled despite himself, “Merlin punched you? Like, my Merlin?” Sophie nodded agreeably as Eggsy continued, “Wha...why?” 

“Because,” Sophie said succinctly, “I asked him to.” Eggsy pulled a confused expression and Sophie replied before continuing, “I’ll tell you about it someday. I believe this acknowledgment of conflict and necessary violence will prove helpful at weeding out those unsuited for the business of being a Kingsman in quicker order - which is helpful to us in the recruitment process. Briefer recruitment and longer training will be more beneficial to us in the long run.” Harry turned his teacup over, collecting the pot and pouring a cup, “And how do we prevent these recruits from developing resentments which might play out in the field? How do you plan to prevent that?”  
“By introducing more complex role playing and teamwork in the field. Now, admittedly,” Sophie paused thoughtfully, “This isn’t my strong suit so I welcome notes and opinions, but by forming multiple teams and having group oriented tasks we can phase out any lingering animus that might spring up, or at least redirect it at the establishment.” Eggsy tapped his tablet in agreement, “Yeah, the more they get along, the more likely they are to hate you.” 

Sophie adjusted her glasses, “I don’t care if they hate me.” She answered directly, “I care that they make good Kingsman agents.” Eggsy raised an eyebrow, looking over at Harry, impressed. “Alright,” he responded. Sophie smiled, “I propose that we recruit Agents Percival, Gareth, Bedivere, Gawain, and Tristan in this pool. From there, we can work in smaller efforts to replace the remaining six agents while having a respectable number of agents infield. We should never be this dire, but that’s a conversation for logistics and security. But there’s no way around it - we have to be sharper. That’s the future, and we don’t want to be left behind.” Harry finished his tea as he considered her proposal. “When might you have this plan of action completed?” He asked, and Sophie was radiant as she replied, “It is completed.”  
“You were always proficient when it comes to the paperwork.” Harry remarked, “Well done. When can we put it into operation?” 

“I can be ready in one week, provided I have the recruits.” Sophie said confidently, “I will require five groups of five candidates - twenty-five in all. That’s eight each, gentleman. Can we accomplish that?” Eggsy and Harry looked at each other, nodding in agreement. “That’s only twenty-four though.” Eggsy added. Sophie looked up from her notes, “That’s right - twenty four and the ringer,” Sophie explained, “Which I will supply personally.” Sophie closed her notebook, looking back at the men for confirmation. Harry finished his tea but said nothing. “Well, I think it’s brilliant,” Eggsy offered, “except I wonder if these new tasks might prove too dangerous for recruits.” Eggsy looked at the two senior agents, waiting for their response. Sophie raised her eyebrows, both in consideration and in dismissal, “Being a Kingsman is a mortal business, whether employed a single day or...” she raised her hands is a sort of shrug, gesturing out to the table. 

“So, do we vote then? Because I’m all for it.” Eggsy asked, looking about the table. This revelation made Sophie drop her shoulders in a minor capitulation. “Certainly not,” Harry said, his military background given away in his disdainful response. He looked at Sophie with all emotion reserved and responded, “Very good, Guinevere. Proceed.” Sophie tapped her tablet off, turning back to the table. “Is there any other new business?” Harry asked the table, but no one offered any. “In that case, let us set the commencement of recruit training for two weeks from today. Everyone should have their proposals in by then. Also, Galahad, you should know that you will be alone in the shop on the ninth - Agent Guinevere and I will be away overnight on a private matter. That is all.” Sophie looked at the table, her very slight smile fleeting as she concluded her notation. “Only part of the day, actually,” Sophie clarified, “I will be here the morning of the ninth, and as always…” Sophie tapped her glasses to demonstrate, “if we are needed.” 

Sophie collected her files and excused herself from the boardroom before disappearing down the hall. Harry watched her walk away with a quiet pride as Eggsy leaned toward him, “Birthday or anniversary?” He asked, amused, “Which is the tenth?” Harry cut him a look of reprimand, his shining eyes giving away his halfhearted commitment to the criticism. “Yes.” Harry answered as he stood and cinched his coat. He collected his dossier before looking back at Eggsy, “Only the sixth together in all this time, in fact.” Harry looked seriously at Eggsy as he instructed, “Do not need us.” Eggsy gave a compassionate nod as he turned to leave. “Much appreciated Galahad.” Harry called back as he left the room. Eggsy smiled, noting Harry’s faith in him as he adjusted his tie and followed from the boardroom to meet Edwin for his appointment with technical. 

 

Sophie entered the enclosure, passing under the large banner marking the “Sensational Butterflies of the Natural History Museum” and walked past the first set of misters when she saw Harry admiring a group of butterflies. She smiled, quietly creeping up to him as he watched the group with an intense focus. “Notice the slight flit of the wings here” Harry said softly, directing her attention to a pair among the group that were moving slowly. “When they encountered one another, the male swept the female up and flew to this spot, where they will remain for…” Harry said whimsically, “hours. This nuptial dance begins in the air, when the male tackles the female down to the ground and…” Sophie stepped closer to Harry, lightly leaning against his frame as he whispered, “isn’t it beautiful? These two little butterflies, clasped at the abdomen, filling the world with their color.” Sophie looked up at Harry as he watched, bewitched by his clear devotion to the insects, and as she watched him he looked down and met her gaze.

“Hello Harry,” Sophie whispered lovingly. Harry smiled as he looked down at her, “Hello Sophie,” he cooed softly, “I like your cardigan. You’re very likely to entice suitors with such vivid colors - butterfly and otherwise.” Sophie blushed slightly, gripping the collar of her bright red cardigan as they stood together at the enclosure. “Take a look at this,” he said, gripping her hand as he walked along the path to the second group of misting tubes. Sophie looked at the hand gripping hers - the first time Harry had ever done so in public, and felt elated as she followed him to a bit of mud off the curve of the path. “Those butterflies are puddling,” he explained enthusiastically, “the males drink from the puddle in order to also take in salts and nutrients. They expel no waste, using everything they take in.” Sophie watched as Harry pointed to the little group, standing beside him with her hand still tucked into his. “Are there no females down there? How can you tell?” Sophie asked curiously.

“The females get their sustenance from their mate. They only take the one.” Harry smile with a gay fascination, “They are remarkable creatures.” Sophie squeezed Harry’s hand playfully, “I know exactly how they feel.” She mused sweetly. Harry looked back at her with a playful smirk, “That little group is known as a puddle club.” He remarked, straightening his posture and rubbing her hand with his thumb. Sophie giggled at this, “It’s not!” she replied, “You’re having a go at me.” Harry mocked the slightest bit of hurt as he replied, “I would never lie to you. Truly, that puddle club is one of the many serious notations of any lepidopterist.” Harry’s chest expanded as he drew a proud breath, “And a group of butterflies is called a flutter. That is also true.” Sophie giggled, resting her head against Harry’s shoulder as they watched the butterflies flying in little circles. “That one,” Sophie said, pointing at an especially vivid one, “What sort of butterfly is that?” 

Harry adjusted his glasses, following her gesture to the orange and black insect. He smirked, impressed with her eye as he answered, “That...is a Red Admiral, of the genus Vanessa and the species atalanta. That little fellow migrates here to us in the autumn.” Harry looked back to Sophie happily, “Would you like to see the pupae?” He asked gingerly. Sophie looked up at him, chuffed to be invited along to something he really loved to take part in. She nodded enthusiastically, “Yes.” She answered softly, “I’d love to.” Harry admired her as he took a step back, ushering her forward to the exhibit. They walked along the path, side by side as they observed the different patterns and species together. Harry passionately described the behavior and classification of each butterfly, pointing them out to Sophie as they made their way to a small bench along the outer wall of the enclosure. Sitting together, they watched the children running along the grass as Harry took her hand in his and gently massaged it.

“What is the average lifespan of these butterflies?” Sophie asked, drowsy with her euphoria as he gently stroked her hand. “These are all adults. This is the final stage, and it usually lasts two to six weeks.” Harry replied, “Incredible when you think about it.” As they both stared out at the enclosure, a group of butterflies flew by, several settling on Sophie’s shoulder and nose. “Oh my goodness.” Sophie exclaimed softly. Harry reached reached out to her, “May I?” he asked. Sophie hummed, not wanting to move as Harry touched the end of her nose with his fingertip and lifted the butterfly away. “I didn’t want to hurt him.” Sophie admitted as Harry held the butterfly. “You won’t. Don’t worry,” he comforted her, “and you can tell by this marking that it is a female.” The butterfly flapped her wings, leaving his hand as flying away. “These are Skipper butterflies. They can travel faster than a horse.” 

“That is amazing.” Sophie said, examining the butterfly still on her sweater, “They must like the color.” Harry studied the sweater quietly, as Sophie mumbled softly, “Or perhaps my parfum.” Silence fell between them as they quietly sat together in the enclosure. Both she and Harry took in the joy of getting to simply be together and enjoy the day, though they both knew this wasn’t a thing that would last forever. Sophie slowly slid closer to Harry, but kept looking out at the enclosure. “Two to six weeks seems so brief,” Sophie said, “for such a beautiful thing to be alive.” Sophie sighed, as she looked out with a sort of melancholy. Harry rested his hand over hers, which rested on her knee. “I think,” Harry offered kindly, “that when you have something so beautiful, you simply have to enjoy it while it lasts.” Sophie looked back at Harry - his gorgeous face so certain as she timidly asked. “How long will this last Harry?” Harry pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her. “As long as it can, Canary. As long as it can.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie teaches the next class of Kingsman, as the recruitment process begins

Sophie held her chipboard at her waist, looking out at the twenty-five men and women who were presented by the Kingsmen for recruit. Sophie smiled, pleased to see such a diverse grouping of recruits in this room. She stood back, peering through the two way mirror as she observed each candidate independently in silence before she left to join them. Harry and Eggsy remained, observing both the recruits, and her temporary approach to training. “Do you think she’ll be pulling for her own submissions?” Eggsy said. He was surprised at how much he wanted his recruits to succeed, and he felt as though he might finally understand Harry’s high standard and oversight with him. “Guinevere?” Harry asked, “Guinevere is the most impartial person I have ever met. She once pistol whipped me so as to not blow her cover in the field.” Harry stared straight ahead, making the statement with no emotion. “Seriously?” Eggsy asked, clearly amused, “What did you do?” Harry pointed at the mirror, directing his attention to the room as Sophie walked in, “I married her.” He answered simply.

“Fall in,” Sophie said as she entered the room and scanned the group, “Welcome to the most unique job interview of your lives. For what it is worth, congratulations on making it to this room. Most impressive. However, that will be the last time you are congratulated for merely showing up. From this point on - there is no walking away from this room or commitment. Do you understand?” The group answered, “Yes sir.” Sophie nodded, pausing briefly before she continued, “You are training to become Kingsmen - the most noble, most difficult, most classified career in the whole of Great Britain and perhaps the world. That said, it is also the most rewarding endeavor you can imagine. Believe me when I say that this business is a life’s work, but it is a distinguished life spent accomplishing the most magnificent objectives. Understood?” The group looked forward, all answering, “Yes sir.” 

Sophie nodded, marking down onto her clipboard as she stepped to the group. Counting off as she paced, “One, two, three, four, five. One...” she continued, counting off each person present. “Now, all ones together, and so on. Five groups please.”   
“Becoming a Kingsman is a mortal business,” Sophie explained, now pacing in between five groups of five as she spoke, “I have, in my years as a Kingsman, buried twenty-three friends in the line of duty. As. Will. You.” Sophie stopped pacing, facing the groups at the front of the room. “Dying to defend Queen and country is what we do. The best of us avoid it for as long as possible, and that is where we will begin. With your training, you will learn to be tougher, faster, and more alert. You will learn how to utilize the tools at your disposal to survive as long as possible while saving the world from elements which wish to destroy us.” 

Eggsy looked about, spelling out a message which he sent to Sophie,   
_You sound terrific :)_

Sophie glanced at the mirror momentarily, wondering if this was the new way of things. She chided herself, suddenly glad she had not had any children. _‘Honestly Sophie,’_ she thought to herself, _‘be nice. The lad is just being nice.’_ Sophie paused for a beat to allow her last point to resonate among the groups before she continued. “Destroying us, however, is impossible as you must now understand. For though we will surely one day die in this great crusade, Kingsman lives forever, and the titles we adopt continue onto the next recruit - so it has been, and so shall it be.” Sophie stopped, turning to the table and setting her clipboard onto it. “With this in mind, your name is as it shall be in the organization. You will have a group name, to acknowledge the necessity of teamwork and the deference of the self to the organization.” Sophie pointed to each group of five, “Percival, Gareth, Bedivere, Gawain, and Tristan. That is the title you aspire to from this moment forth, and it is yours to lose from here. Your accomplishments are as a one unit from this point, so work together.” 

“We once had our recruits fill out information onto body bags to demonstrate the acceptance of the risk of entering this training and entering the job.” Sophie turned back, making a slight face, “Unfortunately, this didn’t prove successful. People assumed we were bluffing. Some were not discreet upon their dismissal from training. Poor show. So now I take a more direct approach to the policy of silence. Anyone discovered breaking it, and I will find them personally. Understood?” All in each group said, “Yes sir,” apart from one in Gawain, who raised his hand and stepped forward. Sophie raised an eyebrow, acknowledging him as he spoke, “It’s just that,” he explained nervously, “It sounds really exciting and when you came to me I was flattered, but it just seems a bit mental now.” The recruit looked back at everyone, “I mean, the whole ‘Queen and country’ bit is...I’m not even a monarchist. It’s just a job.”

Sophie stared at him, her gaze cold and intimidating. “You understood when I explained that this was not something you could walk away from?” Sophie said seriously. The recruit scoffed loudly, “Well, yes, but I told my girlfriend when I was leaving that the training wouldn’t…”   
“You told your girlfriend where you were going, and that it was training?” Sophie interrupted sternly. She ushered him forward from the group, while Eggsy threw a concerned look toward Harry, who continued to watch as Sophie walked to the table and produced a pen. It was an extremely distinct black fountain pen, and both men recognized it immediately. “You are Daniel, correct?” Sophie asked, and he nodded. Sophie returned the nod, handing over the pen to him. She lifted the gold switch as she handed it to him and he accepted it. “This is not personal,” Sophie said, “there are no hard feelings, yeah?” Daniel nodded, unaware as Sophie lowered the switch as she placed the pen into his hand.

“What?” Eggsy said, looking to Harry in disbelief, “What the Hell is she doing?” Eggsy turned to look through the mirror as Sophie turned back to the group. She ignored Daniel as he winced, grabbing his chest and collapsing to the floor. “Gawain,” Sophie addressed, “you have lost a member. Does anyone else wish to admit an infidelity?” She looked out at the group, most of them watching the man who emerged from the door to collect Daniel’s body and remove it from the barracks. “I understand this must be upsetting to witness,” Sophie soothed, “I was once a recruit like yourself. But believe me when I say that for the five of you that make it, you will be trusting one another with your lives. That trust is paramount. There can be no room for cowardice, clemency, or half-hearted commitment in Kingsmen. This is the cost of becoming the best,” Sophie said flatly, “I only hope this is the only death we experience in this training.”  
“Yes sir.” The group sounded back in unison.

Eggsy stared in disbelief at Harry when the door to their observation room opened and the recruit walked in. “Facking Hell,” Eggsy exclaimed, turning to acknowledge the man as he entered. “How was it? Was I believable?” He asked as Eggsy stared at him. “I believe you convinced them George,” Harry replied, “Bloody well done.” George stood straight as Harry threw a glance back at him in encouragement. “Thank you Arthur.” Eggsy extended his hand, which George shook happily. “George Winslow, sir. I work in data analysis. You’re Galahad, right? It’s an honor.” Eggsy shook his hand, “Thank you for your help.” He replied. Eggsy looked back through the window as Sophie finished assigning bunks and inputting information to her clipboard. “Guinevere is simply brilliant to work with,” George admitted, “Everyone in tech wants a chance to be one of her plants. It’s very exciting.” Harry’s gaze found Eggsy when he simply stated, “Limits must be tested. A Kingsman only condones the taking of a life when absolutely necessary.”

Sophie cleared her throat to gain everyone’s attention as they held their bunk assignment. “Get your rest, you will need it. Tomorrow we will begin formal training in bartitsu fighting technique. You are to be out, dressed and ready to begin in the gym by nine o’clock sharp. Following that we will be focusing on hand to hand combat and finally target shooting.” Sophie collected her clipboard, “Lastly, my name is Agent Guinevere,” She stopped, a reassuring smile on her face, “and it is a genuine pleasure to be working with all of you. I look forward to seeing what you are capable of in the weeks to come.” Sophie looked among them, then glanced up at the mirror before announcing, “Dismissed.” She left the recruits and walked from the corridor to the observation room, annoyed when she saw George. “You should be gone by now,” she scolded, “Someone could see you. Take the back corridor.” George nodded, “Sorry Guinevere. Thanks for choosing me again.” Sophie smiled, nodding as he checked the corridor and left. 

Sophie looked between the men, calmly setting her clipboard into the cabinet and locking it away. “Well, I’m off.” She commented, “I have quite an early morning ahead of me.” Eggsy nodded, “I look forward to seeing what you’ve got cooked up.” Sophie smiled proudly as Harry turned to her, “Yes Guinevere. Most impressive.” Harry left it at that, but beamed as he walked from the room, followed by Eggsy. Sophie watched the recruits, bringing up all five barracks on the projection screen as she unfastened her coat and sighed. With everything in order, she locked down the department and began the journey back to the shop in London alone. She sat in the transport, contemplating how many Percivals, Gareths, and others she had known in her many years - the the ways she had lost them. How could she be sharper? How could they be better prepared? She wondered. She hated thinking of the many times she had toasted a fallen Kingsman. In the beginning you are simply so glad to survive, but the longer you do the fewer you have who can share in that experience. Sophie sighed, resigning that that was the nature of life as she arrived in London and met Harry at the shop.

 

“Grip your brolly firmly by the ribs.” Sophie instructed, “and get familiar with your weapon.” Sophie lifted it above her head, tilting it down like a sword as she leaned into her stance. Several of the recruits attempted to mimic her stance, while others waved the umbrella to and fro in their grip. Sophie heard a chuckle, and looked to its source as she straightened. “You there,” she called, “Team Tristan? Come along.” Sophie’s eyes were alight and her tone bright as he joined her on the mat. “Whatever is so funny?” Sophie inquired, “I’m curious.” The recruit, now very self-conscious, cleared his throat, “Nothing sir.” Sophie nodded, lowering her eyes as she contemplated his response. “En guard,” Sophie replied, raising her umbrella tip to meet him. The recruit held his umbrella tightly before lunging for her. Sophie dodged him, turning her umbrella over and bringing the crook down over his head. As he came down, stunned, Sophie wrapped the crook around his neck and pulled him against her before sweeping his leg and dropping him onto the mat. 

“What have we learned?” Sophie asked the group. She looked among them, “Anyone?” A young woman with red hair raised her hand and Sophie spotted her. “Team Percival, yes?” The woman stepped forward. “The umbrella is a tool. We should be using any tool that will prove useful to our defense in a situation. Whatever renders the desired result in our situation.” Sophie nodded, “Very good,” she replied, turning to her opponent, “are you quite alright my dear?” The student sat on the mat rubbing his head, but nodded when she touched his shoulder. “Have a seat, rest up for the next round,” she advised him before turning to the group. “Pair up, and practice the movements listed on the wall display. Remember your posture and execute the movements as cleanly as possible.” Sophie walked over to the girl who answered, “Pair with Tristan over there. Just...give him a few moments.” The young woman nodded and walked over as each group formed and spread out across the gymnasium.

Sophie stood at the table, recording the room as she made notations onto her clipboard. She watched each group, surveying any standouts as they work with their very basic, store bought umbrellas. She then stopped them, forming two lines of twelve. “Spar, in this order, until you have with each person. Five minutes each. Begin.” Sophie raised her chronometer, whistling every five minutes for the next hour. “Now that you are familiar with the basic techniques I urge you to manage your time and train when you can. Remember that tests can come at any time, and will utilize everything you have learned. Your best defense is to master as much as you can.” Sophie looked up from her clipboard, acknowledging each of the recruits. “We now adjourn for two hours for lunch. Meet me in the courtyard at 1PM.” Sophie clutched her clipboard, “Dismissed.” 

The group filed out as Sophie watched, uploading her notes to the server as her glasses chirped. “Hello Arthur,” She said brightly, continuing to notate her account on the events of training. “Hello Canary.” Harry replied, signalling that this conversation was a private, encrypted one. Sophie looked up, smiling as her eyes trailed along and she listened to his voice. “When I say birthday, what do you think?” Harry asked, his mildly playful tone lost on Sophie as she left the gym and walked into the office for privacy. “When you say birthday I think,” Sophie answered, “that I’ll be 47, and I spent my morning beating up a 22-year old.” Sophie added a dry laugh when she continued, “I can’t decide if I’m getting too old for this or if I secretly love it.” Sophie leaned against the desk as she admitted, “It was good fun.” Harry listened as her quiet laugh died away before he responded, “Too old? Nonsense. You have the body of a 35-year old swimmer, and the unbridled ferocity of Tamora.” 

“Didn’t she eat her children?” Sophie mused. Harry reclined in his leather chair, “That reminds me,” he remarked, not answering her, “I’m thinking a souffle might be nice this evening. What do you think?” Sophie made the quietest moan as she imagined his magnificent souffle. “Hmm...sweet or savory?” She asked, idly scribbling as she turned back and forth in her office chair. “For you, my love?” Harry replied, “Both of course. I shall make a stilton one and one of dark chocolate.” Sophie ceased her rocking, stopping against her desk and listening to his breathing. “Well, I will wait for dinner so I may thoroughly enjoy them.” Sophie replied, “I shouldn’t be late this evening. I only have one task this evening, which shouldn’t be long.” Harry nodded, sitting up in his chair and uploading the information she entered into the system. “I have a few things to do myself, in fact. We have quite a lot in intel coming in. It won’t be long before these leads will follow up in full missions.” 

Sophie nodded, “Good to know. Until tonight, Arthur.” Sophie said wistfully. “Goodbye Guinevere.” Harry calmly replied, ending the call. Sophie stared up at the bank of screens along the office wall, watching the movements of the recruits as she noted the time. She called down to supply to have the next assignment brought forward to the courtyard as she sipped her tea, and wondered what missions were to come before leaving the office and heading to the courtyard to meet the recruits. She stood at the top of the stairs, watching as the twenty-four recruits filed in, freshly changed into their field gear. “Becoming a Kingsman is about teamwork, loyalty, patience and discipline. All of these qualities you will exercise,” Sophie said cheerily, “when your team chooses a puppy. Select your puppy carefully - you will be together until you leave us, one way or another.” Sophie watched as each group decided among themselves and went to select a puppy.

“You are now all responsible to this team member,” Sophie continued, “Feeding, walking, training and care. Share your responsibilities evenly, for I will be watching.” Sophie looked out at each group, and them examined her watch. “It is now fifteen past one. You all have until 4PM before you must report back to the gymnasium for your next combat class. Use this time wisely to get to know your pup. Name them. You are going to be together for the foreseeable future. Any questions?” The group looked forward, “No sir.” Sophie nodded once before turning around, leaving them in the courtyard with their animals and returning to the corridor. As she examined the barracks, ensuring all the supplies for the puppies had arrived and preparing the final assignment for the evening her glasses chirped. Sophie closed the pantry and rose to answer the communication. “Agent Guinevere, you have a visitor in the main foyer.” George informed her. Sophie blinked, pondering who would be visiting her before replying, “Thank you George.” Sophie left the barracks and walked up to the main foyer, where Eggsy stood waiting.

“Isn’t this a pleasant surprise,” Sophie said warmly, “What can I do for you, Galahad.” Eggsy watched as the groups played with their puppies on the lawn through the large open door as he answered, “I was just curious how your experiment was working out. I had an appointment with Edwin, so I thought I’d pop ‘round if you weren’t busy.” Sophie smiled, touching his shoulder and directing him into a large formal sitting room. Eggsy walked to the bar, pouring a brandy and offering one to Sophie, which she accepted. “So, how is it going?” Eggsy asked again as Sophie savored a sip of brandy. “It’s going well. It’s quite different so far, but I think I’m striking the tone I’m aiming for.” Eggsy nodded, “They already have the puppies I see,” Eggsy said, his expression slightly dour. Sophie made a face in kind, “Yes...I’m not fond of the initiation if I’m honest, but I do appreciate the knowing. Every Kingsman has gone through it. We share it, like all unfortunate elements of this profession.” Eggsy had not thought of that, realizing it was the link which had given him Harry back. “How did you have a dog while you were away so much?”

Sophie grinned as she remembered, looking up at Eggsy where he stood. “Puck didn’t remain with me. I gave him to the care home for the other children to enjoy.” Sophie shrugged, “It made more sense to me.” Eggsy raised his eyebrows as Sophie continued, “It wasn’t really for me. I had no family, being on my own was the right decision.” Sophie sipped her brandy, allowing her admission to hang in the air. Eggsy listened, curious but not wanting to pry. “So you wanted to do the deep cover then? Like, that drew you to Kingsman?” He asked, causing Sophie to laugh. “Goodness no,” Sophie admitted, “I had no idea I was going to be sent away, but Arthur...my Arthur, he didn’t care for looking foolish. Sending me underground meant not having to deal with me as much.” Eggsy gave her a confused look, and Sophie replied, “My word, you are so new. No knowledge of old gossip. Chester King proposed me, having met me at the national fencing championship.” Eggsy raised his glass, “That’s impressive.” 

Sophie quickly replied, “Thank you, but it wasn’t from faith in me. Arthur thought by proposing me, he’d look fair-minded when I failed. That he’d proposed the first woman. When I didn’t fail, he attempted to dismiss me in lieu of the male candidate.” Eggsy listened, shaking his head, “What a dickhead,” he added with a huff. Sophie cocked her head to the side momentarily, “Quite,” she replied, finishing her brandy, “That’s why Merlin punched me. I protested this dismissal, Merlin defended me, and in order to prove I could rise to the occasion I had Merlin punch me until Arthur relented. I became Guinevere, he was embarrassed, and I spent the year in Azerbaijan.” Eggsy watched as Sophie’s expression changed from indifferent to proud. “But I met Harry.”   
“Listen,” Eggsy assured her, “Chester King is dead and you are not. That turncoat was wrong about my dad and he sure as Hell was wrong about you, alright?” Sophie stood and offered her hand to Eggsy, “Thank you Galahad,” she said simply. He shook her hand and she added mischievously, “Hand-to-hand combat training at four if you want to join.” Eggsy laughed, “I get enough of that in the field, thanks. You are deadly.” Sophie winked, grinning as they poured a second brandy.

 

The recruits made their way to the barracks, exhausted from the long day of physical activity. Sophie congratulated them on a day well done as they left, reminding them to care for their newest team member before lights out and returned to the command observation once they retired to barracks. There, she watched as each barrack discovered the bomb behind the package of dog food. As the groups began to panic, Sophie’s phone chirped. “Yes, Arthur?” She asked cheerily. From within their flat, Harry stood in the kitchen setting out him ramekins, “I’m just beginning to prepare the souffle.” He remarked, “Any idea when you will be home?” Sophie sipped her tea, watching the groups scramble, “They’ve just discovered the explosives, so I should be out of here within a half hour provided we don’t all die.” Sophie kept watch as Harry replied, “Very good. See you then.” 

Bedivere group was the first to spring into action, placing the bomb into the toilet and getting behind the cinder block wall and building a fort to deflect the blast. Sophie sighed at the uninspired response, shaking her head as she watched. Percival group was the next to grab her attention, as one of the recruits left the barracks. He returned a few moments later with a gun from the armory. Sophie watched, amused as they turned the metal bunk onto its side to make a shelter. Once they joined a couple together, they fired at the bomb until it broke apart into pieces and ceased functioning. Sophie noted their progress and time of completion into the notes, then ordered them to wait on the intercom while she observed the other groups. “Should we help the others?” one recruit called up. Sophie was pleased by this response when she replied, “I appreciate the sentiment, but let’s let them sort it out.”

Gawain group grabbed the bomb, turning it over and unscrewing the casing gently. Working with a home grooming kit, they slowly and carefully lifted the ignition fuse until there was an audible click and the screen went out. Sophie made her notes and ordered them to stand down. Gareth’s group grabbed the exercise umbrellas, grabbed the bomb, and running from the barracks and past Sophie’s observation room, they ran from the building. There, cricket style, they batted the bomb as far as possible into the woods. Sophie laughed aloud at the thinking. She had never considered simply batting an explosive out of one’s way. _Perhaps the children were right,_ she thought as they returned to the room after the boom. Sophie notated the account and marked the time before turning to Tristan group, who seemed in full panic. Sophie watched as a single member of the group threw himself onto the blast to shield the rest. Not one of them had even tried the door, which remained unlocked. 

Sophie watched the two remaining bombs go off, straying squib pack outward into the rooms. Sophie looked seriously as she made her final notes before turning on the final speaker. “All groups, report to Tristan barracks.” Sophie then collected her clipboard, left her observation room and walked into the barracks. She checked on the recruit, now covered in bright red dye as he sat on the floor dazed. “Does anyone wish to explain what they were thinking?” She asked, her tone critical, “Because some of you looked a complete panic, and I hate to tell you how many bombs you will be facing in this line of work.” She looked among them for several quiet minutes as they stood there embarrassed. Sophie clicked her tongue, taking a deep breath, “Gawain group - well done. Level headed, clear execution. You may return to your barracks. Good night.” Sophie watched as the four filed out of the room.

“Percival group,” Sophie continued, “Congratulations. Every aspect of your execution was superlative. Had I allowed you, this agent might still be alive.” Sophie gestured down to the recruit on the ground, “Unfortunately, we are here to resolve weak links, but your offer was admirable, and I have noted it. You may return to your barracks.” The group filed out, looking around at the remaining recruits. “Bedivere group,” Sophie asked with a mild annoyance, “do you care to explain what the hell that was?” The group looked among one another until one spoke up, “It seemed like damage control made the most sense, sir. Placing the explosive between the two concrete walls seemed the most sensible decision.” Sophie blinked several times, looking at the ground as she listened to his response. “Show of hands, who agrees with this plan of action, since no one else did anything at all?”

Sophie watched as a female recruit also raises her hand. “Safer for everyone except for me, standing behind that two way mirror, observing you. Did you not recognize the two way glass or are you known for putting others in danger to save your own arse? Hm?”  
The recruits eyes went wide as they realize what they had done. “Bedivere group, this is your only warning,” Sophie said sternly, “I expect better things in the future. The two vocalists may remain, everyone else return to their barracks.” The others filed out silently as Sophie focused on the remaining group, “Gareth group,” Sophie said with a dry laugh, “unorthodox to be sure, but effective. Perhaps study a bit on defusing for the field, but for tonight return to your barracks.” Sophie then turned her attention to the Tristan group and the remaining recruits, “This was a most unpleasant thing to observe.” 

She turned to the recruit now covered in paint, “What you’ve done here was noble, certainly, but it isn’t Kingsman material.” Sophie turned to the rest of the group, “But the alternative was less than noble. I want twenty-five pages on my desk by the end of the week on proper bomb detonation or you are out of this program, and you go to bed tonight with the heavy knowledge that you failed to keep a colleague alive. That knowledge is in record, and is not lightly forgotten.” Sophie turned to the three agents that remained, “You are to follow me,” she instructed, “Dismissed.” Sophie then left the barracks, taking the three recruits with her to the main foyer. There was a transport van waiting the the front entrance as Sophie turned to them and shook their hand. “This doesn’t mean…” asked one, “I mean, like Daniel.” Sophie shook his hand and replied, “It means...you are not suited for this job, and it is fortunate that we discovered it without losing you. They will take you home, and provided you keep this confidence, I will never see you again.”

Sophie shook the next hand, which gripped hers firmly, “It’s been an honor, madam.” He said. Sophie smiled, “Yes, Robert, it has. Take care of yourself.” Sophie shook the final candidate’s hand, and watched them leave before giving a slight nod to technical support and turning back to her transport. Twenty-one remained in play, but at that moment all she wanted was to embrace her wonderful husband. That, and maybe to tuck into the glorious souffle she had been thinking about all afternoon. She left her clipboard, closed her office, and stepped into her transport eager to be home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry pulls out the stops for Sophie's birthday.
> 
> Also, Harry's poem is "The Good-Morrow" by John Donne, available here: https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/44104/the-good-morrow

A drop of buttercream fell to the floor, striking the slate with a dull splat. Harry looked down at it, a touch of four flecked on his eye patch as he worked. He had left his glasses in the sitting room, not wanting Sophie to inadvertently call and spoil his surprise. He looked at his hands, both full, before looking back to the mess in the slate tile. “Hamish?” Harry called in the air, “Hamish, come!” The pup looked up from the bedroom, leaving his bed and trotting dutifully into the kitchen and lapping up the spot of buttercream happily. As his tail beat a furious pace, Harry smiled, “Thank you, my boy. Well done.” Hamish sat at his feet, sniffing loudly in his affection as he watched Harry work in the smaller kitchen. This had been the only part of living with Sophie that had been a nightmare, as her kitchen was simply too small for Harry’s liking. He stared at his spatula and sighed - not even enough room to ice a cake. “What are we going to do about this?” Harry asked Hamish, “What’s to be done in this situation?” 

Hamish looked up, cocking his head to the side and barking once. Harry nodded, considering his point as he continued icing the small cake. “Might be time to do something about it,” he commented aloud as he worked. Once properly iced and decorated with delicate marzipan butterflies, Harry placed the small cake into the box gently and closed it up. He looked back at the disheveled counter in the tiny space and sighed. He knew Sophie loved that flat, having been there since university and he dreaded bringing it up if it would hurt her. He looked around their charming, but overfilled sitting room as Hamish placed a paw on his shin and licked his spatula. “Now, now,” Harry said, lifting the spatula, “None of that. Off you go.” Hamish went back to his bed and Harry set to cleaning the dreaded and disheveled kitchen before preparing to leave for the day. He finished within an hour, freshly shaved and invigorated as he closed his coat and collected the cake box and leash, and made his way out the door.

 

Sophie sat at the desk, looking out at the remaining recruits as they found a seat and settled in. The past week has seen two more recruits leave them, one from Percival and one from Gareth as they began intensive hand-to-hand combat training, target and long range shooting and tool utilization. Even Sophie had come away with bruises, which were luckily covered by her navy suit as she attempted to give no sign of fatigue in the training. The nineteen recruits settled in as Sophie rose to her feet and walked around the desk. “This exam will last one hour,” she announced, “take your time and give thorough answers.” Sophie examined her watch, “You may begin.” As the recruits opened their exam papers and began writing, Sophie poured a cup of tea, letting her mind wander to whatever Harry must be doing on this afternoon. He lingered about at the morning, attempting to coax her into breakfast as she dressed for the day. Sophie smiled - Harry loved not working as much as he loved working, that was the truth of it. 

As she paced along the rows, acting the invigilator, a text came up on her glasses.  
Happy birthday Guinevere!  
Sophie looked to the sender, stopping at the end of the row to signal back:  
I haven’t any idea what you are talking about.  
She turned, walking back up the aisle as Eggsy responded back:  
Aw, c’mon love. I pulled your personnel record.  
Sophie stopped at the desk, smiling despite herself. She could see what Harry liked about this boy, and his sweet nature reminded her of Lee more than she cared to admit.  
Yes. Thank you Galahad.  
Sophie shook her head as the message went out. She’d have a chat with him about keeping details private, but not today. Today she would simply say thank you.  
Have fun this evening.  
Sophie blushed, refusing to acknowledge that message and closing the window on her screen. Definitely a conversation to be had. Sophie did not intend to allow Kingsman fall to base ungentlemanliness on her watch. 

She glanced at her watch. She had thirty-five more minutes before dismissing them. This day was taking forever, though there wasn’t anything she was necessarily hoping for from the evening. Sophie felt so spoiled by the past three months that she felt no right to expect anything special on the day. _‘Hell, having the day at all was quite the treat,’_ she thought to herself. There had been so few of them in their time together. Sophie turned, walking back along the second row and observing as the recruits were hard at work. _‘Still, Harry does really pull out the stops when he’s celebrating,’_ she thought, anxiously wondering what the night held in store for her. She thought of the time they were in Amsterdam, walking on opposite sides of the canal, when Harry smoldered with his incredible intensity as he watched her from afar. So many of their intimate moments had taken place from afar. Sophie sighed, wondering which dress to wear when she finally got out of here. Twenty minutes couldn’t pass quickly enough.

“That is time, ladies and gentleman.” Sophie called at last, “Finish your sentences and pencils down. Once you hand up your papers you are dismissed for the remainder of the day. Your next class will be Monday morning at 9AM sharp, but that is not to say that you have nothing to do between now and then. In addition to working with your puppy, I expect you to take advantage of the time in the gymnasium and on the range. I will be observing those of you that use the time to your advantage.” Sophie looked among them and they stood to hand in their papers, “I will be watching, and as always, be alert. You never know when the next challenge will begin. Until then, you are dismissed.” Sophie watched as the recruits left in a single file before collecting the papers and dropping them into her briefcase. She walked straight to the front door, where Russell awaited her with his gorgeous black cab. She was no mood to visit the shop today, not even to pass through it. 

“Good afternoon Russell,” Sophie said kindly, “I do hope I’m not too much bother this day.” Russell tipped his cap. He’d been with the agency a long time, and Sophie liked him immensely. “Not at all, ma’am,” he offered, “Shall we?” Sophie stepped ahead of him and continued down the steps to the cab, allowing him to open the door for her. Once inside, Sophie enjoyed a glass of champagne from the already opened bottle in the ice chest as Russell took the driver’s seat. “Arthur was very clear you were to have a very pleasant drive this afternoon, and to deliver you at the given time.” Sophie knew he was up to something, and sipped her champagne as he pulled away and turned her playlist on. As Elgar filled the back of the cab, Sophie immediately relaxed. “Tell me Russell,” Sophie asked, “Where are we going?” She looked to her outfit as she pondered her evening. Russell examined her through the rear view mirror and frowned, “It’s just that, I’m not supposed to tell you ma’am,” he admitted.

“I see,” Sophie replied, “could you at least tell me - it’s not a restaurant, is it?” Russell looked into the rear view at Sophie, weighing what he could divulge without breach of honor as she batted her green eyes at him hopefully. “It is not a restaurant, ma’am.” He responded flatly. Sophie sat back and took another sip of her champagne. Russell may not have intended to betray his employer, yet he had all the same. If Harry had not booked a restaurant, that could only mean that he had booked the Dorchester - that place which had come to hold some significance in their lives over these many years. Sophie watched the trees pass the window as the cruised along, grateful that to Russell it must only be the bar she is visiting. As much as she has enjoyed spending this time with her dearest, she had not enjoyed this notion of sharing him or the knowledge of their coupling with people. She had loved the privacy of their affair, and kept it close to her heart during the darkest moments of the job. Having Harry made her fearless, and keeping him her secret made her brave.

“Could we possibly pop round to my flat?” Sophie inquired, “I’m terribly sorry to ask, but I really should change and I’ll only take a moment.” Sophie made a face as Russell glanced into the rearview and answered, “Of course, ma’am. We have plenty of time before your appointment.” Sophie nodded, and looked out at the countryside as he continued to drive toward London. Sophie ran up her stairs, dropping her overcoat at the chair as she made her way quickly into the bedroom. There, she quickly undressed, slipping into a cropped pair of capris and throwing a tailored blouse over her bra. Sophie slipped into her sensible flats and added earrings as she brushed out her hair and added lipstick to complete the look before she grabbed her case and threw her Burberry trench over her shoulders as she descended the stairs and walked out to the cab. “Thank you very much Russell,” Sophie called sweetly, “Have we long yet?” Russell pulled away from the curb as Sophie had a second glass of champagne, “Not at all, ma’am. Not at all.”

The black cab pulled up to the front of the Dorchester Hotel, and Russell stopped as the doorman opened the door and reached to assist Sophie out. “Thank you Russell.” Sophie called into the cab before leaving it. Russell nodded, “Call if you need me later,” he offered, “Anytime Guinevere.” Sophie smiled, tapping the roof of the cab twice before it drove away. “Good evening Canary,” Harry said, walking over from Hyde park with Hamish on his lead. He strolled up, granting a gentle kiss to her cheek as Hamish sat by his feet. He looked down at her with a queer happiness as they stood together on the walk. “I’m surprised they allow Hamish here.” Sophie admitted as she looked down, “No offense, boy.” Harry’s smile widened, “Well, when you are regular guests, rules can be broken. Especially in the suites, I find.” Sophie sighed, amused at his pride in what must’ve been the poshest of disagreements.

“Harry, may I make the meekest of requests?” Sophie asked, stepping closer and turning Harry’s collar down against the summer wind. “You may have have anything my love. It is your birthday after all.” Harry replied. Sophie held his shoulders as she divulged, “I really don’t want to go to dinner tonight. We don’t have a reservation, do we?” Harry said nothing, enjoying her desire to avoid plans he had not made. How well he knew his wife, and how chuffed he was to have employed that knowledge as her husband. He bent down, gathering Hamish into his arms and nuzzling his neck as Hamish happily panted. After shifting the pup under his arm, he reached for Sophie’s case and as their fingers brushed she hummed softly. “Let me show you something.” He instructed, walking with her into the hotel. They walked straight through the lobby into the elevator together, skipping the bar which relieved Sophie immensely. She’d had her drink - all she desired was to be with Harry, alone.

The elevator opened, and Sophie stepped out of his ahead of Harry. This was a route she knew well, and though the decor had recently changed the air was again filled with electricity as she journeyed toward the suite. “Actually,” Harry interjected, reaching into his inner coat, “I can’t believe I forgot.” Sophie stopped in the hall, taking the case back as Harry opened his coat and produced three trimmed roses and handed them to her. Sophie gasped slightly, grasping the light yellow buds and brushing them under her nose to take a deep breath and enjoy them. “Oh Harry, they are lovely.” Sophie gushed softly, “Thank you my love.” Harry swept her hair behind her ear as she peered over the roses at him. “These are Arthur Bell roses, first bred in 1956.” Harry commented, “The breed is the color of canaries. I’m very glad you like them.” Sophie smiled, drawing the velvety petals across her lips slowly as he explained. “I didn’t make a dinner reservation for tonight,” he explained, “I had something different in mind.”

Harry produced the small key card, placing into Sophie’s hand before taking her briefcase and stepping back. He again nuzzled Hamish, who licked his nose as Sophie curiously touched the card to the scanner to unlock the room. She hated those plastic cards, feeling as though they destroyed a bit of the grandeur of a proper hotel suite, but she quieted that opinion as she stepped inside and gasped audibly. Through the entrance she could see the room was swimming in roses, with glass vases everywhere. Sophie stopped at the threshold to stare until Harry gently pushed Sophie forward, closing the door behind them as she slowly walked into the bedroom. The vases filled the room, spilling into the bathroom and collecting on every surface except the small writing desk, where Harry had arranged his cake and refreshments. Hamish trotted past her to his bed and sat quietly as she basked in her beautiful yellow surroundings. 

“The Albert Bell rose has an average of twenty-five petals.” Harry explained, standing behind her as she scanned the room, “If you consider that we’ve been in love 8,800 days, a petal for every day that I have loved you would make 29.3 dozen roses.” Sophie turned back to him, stunned as he continued, “Here are the 29 dozen, you are holding three and,” Harry produced a handful of petals from his coat pocket as Sophie’s teared welled. “Since you came back to me.” He whispered, “I could scatter them on the bed or perhaps I could draw you a bath?” Sophie looked up at Harry as an overwhelmed tear spilled down her cheek, and he caught it with his thumb and wiped it away slowly. “I missed your first birthday together,” Harry considered, “and our second, come to think of it, but I don’t want you to ever feel anything less than desired and adored. I love you, passionately, desperately and completely.” Harry looked deeply into Sophie’s eyes as she leaned up in her flats to connect to Harry’s soft lips, parting them with her tongue and massaging it against his blissfully. 

“When I thought you were gone, all I had of you was my memory.” Harry explained as their lips parted, “I didn’t want to share that with anyone, not even Eggsy. So I lied to him, and I said I never known love, because if I kept you all to myself it was almost like we still had that secret.” Harry looked at her, his guilt etched into his features, “It was our last intimacy.” Sophie lifted his face in her hand and looked into his eyes. “We have not yet known our last intimacy,” she comforted him, “and I’m glad you kept me all to yourself. Belonging to you has rendered me to undaunted mettle, and so long as you kept me I had not died.” Harry hugged the small of her back, pulling her close to him as he kissed her slowly. He kissed her cheek, then held her tightly to him, lifting her slightly from the ground as she held to his neck. “I love you so very much.” Sophie whispered in Harry’s ear as he squeezed her to him. Harry simply continued holding her for several minutes, showing no sign of reprieve.

“Do you know what I would really love to do tonight?” Sophie asked thoughtfully. Harry lifted from his embrace, taking her shoulders in his hands as he straightened, “Anything,” Harry proffered, “Please tell me Canary.” Sophie smiled, “I want to cuddle up on that big king size bed with you and Hamish, order some room service, and listen to ‘I’m Sorry I Haven’t A Clue’ on the iPlayer. Am I terribly boring my love?” Sophie batted her eyes at him but his smile was intense. “Not terribly,” he flirted, “but if I may sweeten the deal, perhaps you have a pleasant soak and a bit of champagne, then while we listen to the iPlayer I give you a full massage.” Sophie nodded agreeably. Harry did have the best ideas. “What kind of cake did you bake?” Sophie said, rocking on her feet, “It’s very beautiful. I love the little butterflies.” Harry turned Sophie’s shoulders around so she could gaze at her little cake and hugged her close. “It’s strawberry and white balsamic with champagne buttercream,” Harry whispered as his nibbled her ear, “Later you can eat it while I eat you.” 

Sophie trembled as Harry continued to nibble her ear, his hand working to open her blouse and slip into it. Sophie closed her eyes, drowsy with the ecstasy of Harry’s soft and sensual strokes along the curve of her breast. They were in the place where they began, and standing there, surrounded by Harry’s tokens of love made Sophie dizzy. Sophie always felt capable and sound while at work, but when home she often felt as though if Harry weren’t holding her hand she might float away. She leaned into his chest, enjoying the affection he showered over her. “Hmm...a bath does sound nice,” Sophie moaned softly. Harry lifted his head, pleased with her agreement as he commented, “Allow me to draw it my dearest. I’ll be right back.” With that, Harry kissed the back of her head and left for the bathroom. Sophie undressed as she heard the tap pouring in the other room. She snooped into the wardrobe, noting anything Harry brought along. He was always so thorough. She noted the china in the basket and the champagne resting in ice and wondered what await in the bath.

Harry held her hand as Sophie stepped into the hot bathwater, slowly lowering into the deep soaking tub. Along the marble sides were lit candles, and the water was perfumed with rosewater. As Sophie settled into the milky water, Harry dropped his handful of petals across the water, gingerly touching her chin as she looked up at him. He looked so relaxed in his grey cardigan, but Harry Hart was always impeccably dressed. Even on this evening of relaxation, his shirt was pressed and gleaming and his oxfords were polished and flawless. He returned with two glasses of champagne, and Sophie pondered how he managed to open that bottle without her hearing it as he placed the flute into her hand. He tapped his to it softly before they both took a sip. “Happy birthday Guinevere, my queen.” Harry rhapsodized, making Sophie giggle. “Long live the king.” Sophie gushed, raising her flute and bowing her head. 

After helping her from the bath, Harry flipped through the iPlayer site, looking for Sophie’s choice program as she emerged from the bathroom in the lush hotel robe. Her hair was wrapped tightly in a towel and she kissed Harry’s face before she collected Hamish and scrambled into the bed. As the trumpet music of the theme began, Harry sat beside the bed and removed his shoes as Sophie looked at the menu and pondered what to order. “Should we order?” Sophie inquired, making a contemplative face, “Should I be naughty? Hm.” Harry looked at her, staring impishly. “Why yes you should be naughty Canary.” Harry replied flatly, “What exactly are you referring to?” Harry grinned as a slight blush formed in his cheeks. Sophie stifled a chuckle, “I’m referring to dinner, you cad,” she replied. “Oh,” Harry remarked, “Well, whatever you are having. Order please. I’d like to strip that robe and touch you.” 

Sophie stood, dropped the robe to the floor, and bent over the lift the receiver. Dialing ext.17, she ordered two lobster club sandwiches and sparkling water. Sophie looked over her shoulder as she said, “Could that be delivered in one hour please? Yes, thank you.” Harry walked over to Sophie as she replaced the receiver with a mischievous smirk, grabbing her hips and jerking her backward and into his arms. Sophie squealed blissfully as Harry lifted her into his arms. “Hamish, down,” Harry ordered before he tossed her onto the bed playfully and climbed over her. “Teasing isn’t very polite behavior,” Harry softly scolded.  
“I’m not teasing.” Sophie responded seriously, leaning up to kiss Harry passionately. He leaned on one forearm, tracing his hand down the length of her body and squeezing her ass as he kissed her neck and shoulder. Harry continued kissing down her body as Sophie writhed beneath him until he reached her thighs, lingering there as he engulfed her with tender caresses.

Harry relaxed into his position, burying his face against her inner thigh and reaching up with both hands to soothe and pet her trembling body. Sophie rested her left leg over Harry’s shoulder, shifting to entice him closer to her as she felt the rise of pulsation warm within her. As her lover sated her longing for him with slow specific flicks of his tongue, Sophie released all thought from her mind except for him and focused on the pleasure he was giving her. Sophie felt possessed, held by Harry’s command of her body and his worship of it. It was, to her, the apex of their intimacy as she had never known this act with anyone other than Harry. Only he could make her relaxed and yet anxious, calm and yet quivering as he played against her delicate sex. Harry made his enthusiasm for her plain, softly moaning in between kisses that broke up his fluttering tongue as he responded to her physical cues. Sophie reached down, stroking his hair in her fingertips as he grasped her hand and kissed it.

“You taste like summer rain,” Harry murmured in between kisses as Sophie drew her foot up his back along his cardigan. He worked slowly, drawing his tongue up and gently rubbing it against her clit. “Harry…” Sophie whimpered, “oh God yes.” Harry laced his finger into Sophie’s hand, gripping it as he gently sucked and Sophie shook. She moaned delightfully, trembling as Harry lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He moistened his fingers, slipping them into Sophie slowly as he held her gaze and lifted from between her legs. Harry released her hand, stroking her as he kissed along her stomach and up her torso. Sophie seized, falling back against the pillow as she panted loving euphoric sighs. Harry kissed his way to her neck, sucking along her neck as Sophie cried out and bucked against him. “Harry…” She mewled as he looked into her eyes, “Harry…” Sophie closed her eyes, coming as he held her. He kissed her forehead and she pressed her body to his, clinging to him as he released her and guided her back onto the bed. 

“You are gorgeous,” Sophie said, kissing Harry lips, “and I love you dearly.” Harry blushed, his smile enormous as he gazed in adoration at her. Sophie reached for him, but Harry captured her hand in his, kissing it as he admired her. “I love you too Sophie.” Harry whispered as he held her hand. Their moment of joy was interrupted as there was a knock at the door. Harry leaned in, kissing Sophie slowly when the knock returned. “I’ll just pop to the loo and sort myself,” Sophie whispered. Harry nodded, rising from the bed. He checked his reflection in the mirror before stepping to the door and signing for the room service trolley. The porter wheeled it in quietly and left just as Sophie peeked out from the door. Once she knew the porter was gone, Sophie emerged back in the robe as Harry carried the tray to the bed and kissed her again sweetly. “Shall I start the program again?” Harry offered, “I don’t think either of us were listening.” Sophie smirked, looking at him as she nodded, “Please do.”

Sophie walked over to admire her cake, leaning in to study the little marzipan butterflies as Harry reloaded the program, “I can’t believe you were able to make this lovely cake in our tiny little kitchen.” Sophie admitted. As she bent down to examine it, Harry considered taking the opportunity to broach discussing the flat. As Harry decided to save the subject for another day, Sophie interjected, “I think we should sell the flat Harry.” Sophie looked over her shoulder at him, straightening as she made her way to the bed. “Really Canary?” Harry asked surprised. Sophie sat on the bed, lifting the dish cover and eating a chip. “Well, it is the only idea that makes sense. The kitchen is too small for you and there’s no garden for Hamish. That flat was perfect when I was away most of the time, but it is simply too small now.” Sophie chewed another chip before adding, “What do you think?” Harry caressed her cheek proudly, “I think you are right my love,” he replied, “We should start looking for a place for our little family.” Sophie nodded, turning back to her meal as they listened to the Jack Dee together.

Following dinner, Harry handed her a slice of her birthday cake as she and Hamish cuddled on the bed together. Sophie broke off a piece, sneaking it to Hamish. As he trotted to the corner to eat it, Harry clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Canary…” he chided. Sophie chewed innocently, batting her wide eyes as though she had no idea what he meant. “This cake is superb Harry, really.” Sophie gushed. Harry beamed as he sat beside her, tucking into his slice. “I’m glad you like it.” He replied. He chewed, contemplating the finish of the cake as he admitted, “It did turn out as I hoped.” The two sat on the bed, enjoying their cake as Sophie rubbed her bare foot against Harry’s socked one in silence. Hamish came over and sat in Harry’s lap, hoping for a bit of cake that Harry showed no intention of giving him. “So, is there anything else you might like from your special night?” He asked as she finished her cake. Sophie thought on it as he took her plate and a mischievous smirk found her. “Want to see something really amusing?” She asked.

Sophie hopped from the bed, grabbing her case and carrying it back to the bed. She opened the locks, lifting the top and removing the exams she had to grade. “Don’t worry,” she assured him, “I employed a number system which ensures I have no knowledge of which student the exam belongs to until after they are evaluated. Just to be impartial.” Sophie said with a nod, “In the meantime, care to say a prayer for the youth of Britain and have a look?” Harry glanced at the exam papers momentarily before reaching over to curiously take one from her. Sophie grabbed her red pen, laying against Harry’s thighs as she uncapped the pen and began reading. “Oh my goodness, look at this,” Sophie giggled, showing the paper to Harry and laughing as he groaned. They lay there together, reading the papers and enjoying being together in this room where they first came together, under the same canopy where Harry asked her to be his wife. This went on for almost two hours, until Harry stretched, and got up to make Sophie’s nightly cuppa. 

He carried her chamomile tea to the bedside as Sophie sat up and gathered the now notated papers, returning them to her case. She closed it and Harry pulled it away from the bed. “We have a late check out tomorrow,” Harry informed her, “Perfect for a lie in.” Sophie considered this before asking, “Is there more champagne?” Harry grinned as he produced a second bottle from the melted but still cool ice bucket. He removed the cork and poured a glass for her. Walking it to her, he sat beside her pulled her close. Sophie sipped her champagne and leaned back against Harry’s shoulder. Harry wrapped an arm around around her as she cuddled close to him and sighed as he recited:

If ever any beauty I did see,  
Which I desired, and got, ’twas but a dream of thee.  
And now good-morrow to our waking souls,  
Which watch not one another out of fear;  
For love, all love of other sights controls,  
And makes one little room an everywhere.

Sophie listened as he recited the poem with a sleepy comfort, thankful for every part of her birthday with him. She replied to his Donne in kind:

If our two loves be one, or, thou and I  
Love so alike, that none do slacken, none can die.

Harry kissed her temple as she sipped her champagne, resting against his shoulder. “There’s a group of smugglers in South Africa exporting endangered species into Europe.” Harry explained, “I’m going out Monday to break it up.” Sophie finished her glass, sighing softly as Harry took it to refresh it. “I know.” She replied, and as Harry handed the refilled glass back she sipped it slowly in silence, cuddling close to him on the massive bed.

“Be safe out there Arthur.” Sophie said aloud.  
“Always Guinevere,” Harry promised, “Always.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training goes unexpected for everyone except Sophie.

Two vans drove along the darkened road into Goswick, filled with Kingsman recruits in full tactical gear. Back in London, Sophie sat with Eggsy watching the interior closed circuit video of both vans as the drove along in the dark. The recruits sat together silently as the van cruised along in the night, and Sophie looked to Eggsy with a mischievous grin. “Time to remove the training wheels.” She said with a roguish tenor. She cleared her throat and pressed the communicator to address the vans. “Good evening cadets,” Sophie said brightly, “it is so important to remember that though we strive for excellence in this organization, by the very nature of our efforts there are going to be times when things do not go to plan. As Kingsman, you will encounter these very circumstances and have to make split second decisions that could risk your life…” Sophie looked to Eggsy as she concluded, “like what to do when your retcon mission goes off the deep end.” 

Sophie turned the controls to the vans with her tablet, driving both vans off the road and sending them over the ledge and into the freezing water. “I will expect you to be in training tomorrow at 9AM sharp. If you fail to arrive on time,” Sophie instructed as the van careened over the ledge, ”save us both the time and continue on home. Best of luck recruits.” Sophie released the communicator, watching the footage curiously as Eggsy stared from her to the screen. “Fuck,” he exclaimed as the vans struck the water in a loud crash. “Charming.” Sophie remarked critically, her gaze remaining fixed as the first cadets emerged from the van as it sank. Sophie noted each recruit as they emerged for air, watching as they returned for the remaining recruits. She made special notations for those which assisted the others and worked as a team as she watched the mission taking it’s shape. “Are we just driving into the ocean then?” Eggsy asked, a mix of confusion and concern in his voice. “We are going to get them back,” Sophie dismissed. She cut an incredulous glance at Eggsy, “Honestly, Galahad. I am a professional.” 

As the last recruit emerged from the water, gasping for air, Sophie smiled. “There we are,” she commented, “everyone accounted for.” Sophie switched the screen away from the recruits and onto her direct feed of Harry’s glasses. Eggsy studied in for a few moments before realizing what Sophie was watching. “Are you not going to surveil the recruits?” He inquired. Sophie examined her watch before replying, “They have forty kilometers before they start facing resistance challenges,” Sophie explained, “and they are being recorded.” Sophie watched Harry’s feed, skimming his communications on her tablet as she divided her concentration between the screens. “I will switch the feed back before the relays begin firing at the recruits.” Sophie informed flatly as she read, “Those squib tags burn like Hellfire when you are shot with one.” Sophie chuckled softly as she remembered and Eggsy watched the screen as Harry sat chatting with two military officials. Sophie said nothing, watching the feed intently for several minutes, “Shouldn’t be long now.” She assured him.

 

The recruits were over 500 kilometers from them, sopping wet and trying to form a plan. “Walking is out of the question, obviously.” One recruit noted as they walked along. “Our best chance is to make it to Newcastle. There we will have options to make the journey in time to remain in consideration.” The teams of recruits formed up, checking their maps and making their best estimates to their locations. “We need a vehicle,” commented another recruit, “That should be our next goal. It’s 2230, giving us ten and one half hours before rendezvous.” The groups began walking in a sweep. Sophie switched back over as the groups were walking in search of a vehicle. “I have five pounds that Bedivere team falls for the trap vehicle,” Sophie lamented as she took a sip of her tea. Eggsy considered the judgement in her tone before responding, “No bet, thanks.” They both watched as the group approached the setups Sophie had placed.

Eggsy’s phone rang, and he looked at the caller id briefly. “You can take it if you need to,” Sophie said without looking up, “but you might not want to miss this.” She gestured up to the screen as the group approached the lone van parked outside. “OK lads…” Sophie whispered, “a van that you need all by itself is suspicious. Check it out before you take it.” Sophie sat up, leaning in the watch the next moments closely. Eggsy silenced his phone, his focus on Sophie as she pulled for the team. The team surrounded the van, checking the doors before breaking the back window and climbing inside. Sophie groaned softly, turning to look at Eggsy. “They didn’t even check under the vehicle?” Eggsy asked, “Are they mental?” Sophie shook her head as she heard the engine turn over. She looked back at him as she reached for the switch beside the intercom. “Bedivere,” she sighed, “no bet.” Sophie flipped the switch and there was a loud burst rattling the vehicle on the camera.

“Three down,” Sophie remarked, “Care to make the announcement?” She offered the mic to Eggsy, who contemplated the two recruits of his own in that van before declining the offer with a shake of his head. “It is easier to do this job,” she explained gently, “with fewer people around you. Not easy. Never easy, but easier.” Sophie turned the dial to the correct channel and pressed the button to the intercom, “You have failed to check the van for explosives, and now you are dead.” She said flatly, “Clean yourselves up and remain at your post. A transport will be along to take you home.” Sophie released the button, and struck through three names on the list silently. For a few moments, there was silence between them in the room. “I’m sorry about your recruits,” Sophie offered, “it isn’t easy when you are pulling for someone and they fail.” Eggsy shrugged, his respect renewed as he watched the complicated mission unfolding. “It’s nothing,” he replied, “better they get cut out there than make it when they aren’t prepared.” 

Sophie gave Eggsy a respectful nod, grateful that he understood the stakes as a yawn escaped her. “I’m sorry,” Sophie said, turning away. She closed her screen and returned to the feed. “It won’t be long now before the other teams reach the shooters. Unless, of course, we lose another group to the other van.” Sophie set her clipboard onto the table, “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Sophie removed her glasses, rubbing her eyes to ease the strain. “Listen, why don’t you let me take the first shift,” Eggsy offered. “I’ll take notes and keep the video for you to peruse.” Sophie considered this as he continued, “Go on then - you have a kip and I’ll keep watch. You won’t want to be yawning in front of them tomorrow. If they make it.” Eggsy winked at Sophie, making her smile as she gave in. “Alright,” Sophie said, standing up, “perhaps all this fake killing is a younger woman’s game.” She patted Eggsy’s shoulders as she passed him. “I wouldn’t want to cross you.” Eggsy called with a laugh as she left the board room.   
It was early morning when Sophie stirred, lifting from the cot and stretching in the dark. She walked into the boardroom, silently placing a cup of coffee as Eggsy’s chair before making her way to her own. She took a long sip of her coffee before blinking a few times and clearing her throat. “Thank you,” Eggsy said, lifting his cup as Sophie gave a dismissive wave in response. She reached out, brushing the petals of the vase of yellow roses that rested between them on the table. Eggsy had noticed several vases of roses here and there throughout HQ, but didn’t think of it until seeing Sophie gently touch the petals. Once he saw the look in her eyes, he knew the flowers were not simply Kingsman housekeeping. “We lost four more recruits overnight,” Eggsy informed her. Sophie set her coffee down and sighed, “Fuck.” She said simply, removing her glasses to rub her temples. Sophie looked over the notes, her expression somber and mildly annoyed. “Thank you Eggsy,” she added succinctly, “I can take it from here. You should head home.” 

Eggsy finished his coffee and stood to leave, saying nothing to Sophie, who was already engrossed as she sped through the surveillance footage and stopped to watch each recruit that was shot to take additional notes for her class that morning. Eggsy watched her hard at work for a few moments before he ducked out quietly and left the shop. Sophie heard the door close from the other room, examined her watch as she stifled a yawn, and then switched over to Harry’s dossier to catch up on his position before she had to face the day. She smiled as she read his simple, direct descriptions of his encounters. Sophie had learned over the years to read his shorthand - ‘brollying’ for when he resorted to fisticuffs, ‘mungo-ed’ for when a target had been executed. Perhaps Sophie’s favorite was a ‘carnal directive’ which were those exchanges he never spoke of or acknowledged with Sophie. To Harry, those women were work. Simple as that.

Sophie finished her reading and returned to the surveillance footage as she finalized her notes and prepared for the long day of training ahead. Once all the lessons were in order, Sophie noted the time - 0645 - before rising to catch the underground transport to the training center. There she could shower, change her suit, and be there waiting for the first arrivals. Even if she was tired, and sometimes wondered if she was beginning to slow down at moments, she wasn’t about to allow recruits to see any of that. Sophie sat in the transport, thinking about how similar this feeling was to being a recruit all those years ago. One always had to be steely, resilient, and indefatigable. The only notable exception was the lack of gentlemanly condescension that oozed from her peers when she was a recruit, who looked at her like a curiosity even as they were packing their bags and going home. Sophie much preferred the bewildered intimidation the recruits show her at times now. 

As the transport arrived, Sophie stepped from it and was greeted by Edwin, who was annoyingly chipper for the hour. Sophie wondered what he must have cooked up that put him in such a good humor. Luckily, with Edwin it was never a long wait to find out as he was quite zealous with new technology. Sophie met him with a smile as she walked in and Edwin matched her pace as she continued down the hall. “Good morning Guinevere,” Edwin said, his excitement obvious as he clutched his clipboard. “Good morning,” Sophie replied, “You’re in quite early.” She continued to the changing room but remained at the door as she listened to Edwin. “I have a suit in the lab and I was hoping to get your input concerning any improvements. I took the liberty of having one commissioned to your measurements.” Sophie nodded, pulling the pencil from her hair. “Grand,” she replied, “I’ll wear it today and give you a full write up after training if that suits you.” 

Edwin straightened, clearly pleased with the offer. “That would be a great help. Once we reach the lab, I can run you through the specifications and do a quick test run before the recruits return.” Edwin turned to leave when Sophie cleared her throat. “You go ahead, I’ll just pop into the shower and join you in a few moments.” Edwin stopped, realizing he had interrupted her. “I’ll only be a moment.” Sophie assured him, popping into the changing room as he turned to leave. The shower was piping, and brought Sophie back to life as she washed her face and hair under the ample downpour. Her feet relaxed atop the heated floor as she ceased the water and remained in the steamy chamber for a few moments while idly turning her wedding band around her finger. She wasn’t entirely sure why she felt empty, but she did, and she wondered if what lay ahead in training was the cause. Sophie had plenty of exposure to torture and knew it was vital to know your breaking point. It’s quite another thing to show someone theirs. She sighed, shook out her hair and left the shower for Edwin’s lab.

Sophie walked into the lab in her bathrobe, brushing her fingers through her damp hair as Edwin finished his typing. He left his desk, walked over and grabbed a contraption which he then rolled over to Sophie. Saying nothing, he lifted the arc around her head and turned the device on. Sophie stood still as the waves rapidly dried her hair, pulling it up into their original soft ringlets around her face. “There you are,” Edwin commented, switching the device off, “a couple of minutes and you’re right as rain. I built this to keep my tea nice and hot, but it didn’t work out. Then I discovered it works wonders on hair in under a minute.” Edwin shrugged, pulling the contraption away from Sophie, who rubbed her head at his explanation. “Thank you Edwin,” she remarked, “I usually straighten it, but I will not have time today.” Edwin looked up as he walked back to her, “I rather like the waves,” he admitted, “reminds me of the old days, and old friends.” Edwin looked back to his typing, and Sophie thought of James briefly.

Edwin pressed enter, and the wardrobe opened beside the mirror and displayed the beautiful royal blue suit. “Here we are,” Edwin announced, “whenever you are ready Guinevere.” Sophie nodded, shedding the robe and walking over to the folded shirt and suit hanging in the wardrobe. Edwin didn’t look up as Sophie slipped the shirt over her bra and buttoned it all the way to the top. She looked for the tie, but found none. She shrugged, unbuttoning the top button before retrieving her slacks and stepping into them. Edwin joined her as she fastened them, checking her collar and then taking each wrist and affixing cufflinks to each. “You will activate the suit from here,” he instructed, “simply grip the cuff here when in flux and the suit will activate.” Sophie studied her cuff and Edwin grabbed the coat and turned to hold it for her. As she slipped into the coat and pulled it over her shoulders, she turned to face Edwin as she buttoned it closed. “I quite like the color,” Sophie admitted as she adjusted in the suit. Edwin smirked, “It is lovely,” he responded before punching her in the stomach.

Sophie instinctively gripped the cuffs as instructed, as the suit went rigid and absorbed the blow. She halted for a moment before the skeletal membrane of the fabric returned her to her posture by reversing the absorbed energy in sense memory. “Oh Edwin,” she gushed in a breathy exclamation, “this is fantastic.” Sophie released the cuff and the suit returned to form as Edwin admired his work. “Now, if you release the cuff before it returns, you will lose the form.” He continued, “Also, the fabric should withstand heavy objects, provided you activate with both cuffs like so.” Edwin added his safety glasses, walking over to a side table and grasping a pool cue. “If you’ll activate your cuffs please?” He asked, and as Sophie complied her struck her across the back, snapping the cue as she stood there. Sophie emitted a devilish laugh as the cue snapped and she turned to meet Edwin’s sheepish expression. “You are brilliant, you are.” She laughed, “Can I use this today?”

Edwin nodded happily as Sophie checked her watch, noticing it was after 8AM. “If you would test it today and give me any notes on shock absorption, electrical channeling within the suit and of course, speed of rigid mode.” Edwin commented, “Both starting and stopping.” Sophie nodded as she tapped her watch to monitor the gps tags on the remaining recruits. “I have to go soon,” she said, “training begins at 0900 sharp.” Edwin removed his safety glasses and walked around to his nook. “Not before sharing a cup of tea I hope.” he offered. Sophie looked up from her watch and ran her fingers through her hair as she replied, “Certainly not. Thank you Edwin.”   
She accepted the cup, standing there silently enjoying the warm tea when Edwin looked up at her. “What is it?” Sophie asked curiously. Edwin blushed before he admitted, “I almost never get to use any of my training. Could I maybe hit you again?” Sophie laughed, gesturing over her shoulder as she sipped her tea.

Edwin excitedly ducked behind her, and once activated struck her across the back with a bat. Sophie just sat calmly sipping her tea as the wind stirred her curls at the shoulder. “Hey Edwin?” Sophie inquired as the swallowed her tea, “Wanna have some fun with this later?” She turned back to him mischievously, his excited smile contagious as she saw it. “You’ll need to get some more testable materials - and lose the lab coat. We can’t have the recruits thinking this is technology yet. They are learning the bare bones, as they should.” Edwin nodded, though he couldn’t quite understand exactly where she was going with her instructions. “Good,” Sophie continued, “Bring any of those items to the gym and we will meet you there at 1100 hours.” Sophie grabbed the robe and set down the teacup. She then switched off the suit and left the lab to meet the recruits on the south lawn.

She paced as the recruits made their way across the lawn, counting them as they approached. She had lost several of them on this mission, and had reconfiguring to do, but she stood straight and held no expression as they came together on the lawn at the large Kingsman logo. Sophie looked at her watch - it was 0900 on the nose. Clearing her throat, Sophie called out, “Fall in.”   
As the group formed two neat rows of recruits, Sophie walked down the steps to meet them on the lawn. “Good morning recruits,” she called to them, “restful evening?” From the rows, the recruits called back, “Good morning Sir.” Sophie paced around the rows, clicking her tongue and groaning softly, “Well, well. Ten recruits remaining, and non from Bedivere, what to do...” As she rounded back to the front of the rows, two additional recruits came running up the lawn. Acknowledging them without turning from the group, Sophie announced, “It is now 9:07AM, meaning you have missed your connection. You are late recruits. Time to go home.” 

Sophie fell silent, neither looking nor speaking further on the matter for several moments until the two additional recruits walked back to the house for their things. “Now, today we will be moving onto newer training. It will be harder, and more painful. You should be prepared for that. I watched your mission last night, and I will be taking each of you aside at some point today to discuss your performance in private but for now rest assured that you are still here.” Sophie paced before them, counting off each group in pairs. “Regroup, you are now Bedivere, Percival, Tristan, Gareth, and Gawain. In pairs, you are now working to your final stretch.” One of the recruits raised her hand, asking as Sophie acknowledged her, “What about the dogs? What do we do?” Sophie looked over her glasses, first at her then across the group, “Take them? I doubt the dog will notice a change in lineup.” A few chuckled as she lowered her hand.

“Speaking of dogs,” Sophie continued, “they will surely be in need of a walk and a meal. I expect to see you all in the gym, ready to spar, at 1030. That gives you one hour to attend to any business you have.” Sophie turned and walked up the stairs before turning back to the group, “Dismissed.” She turned back, entering the main house and walking to the main foyer to wait for the failed recruits to return. She hated knowing how upset they must be, but these are the standards we have to keep in the field. Sophie knew that, shaking off her feelings as she continued to the foyer and waited to explain and shake the hands of the two recruits that missed their chance by minutes. Sophie spied Edwin down the hall from the gym, carrying supplies as he prepped for his chance to spar. She smiled, imagining how excited he must be. It seemed so odd to her to imagine that so many people fall behind and answer to agents like her. They were all pulling for them, and she owed that support her complete commitment at all times. Sophie straightened her shoulders and turned to await the recruits.

 

Sophie gave the nod to Edwin, who begn striking her with objects as soon as the recruits entered the gym. Sophie simply stood there as bits of debris flew around her brilliant blue suit, watching the entrance. Edwin gleefully moved to halogen lights, swinging them and shattering them across her legs while leaving a line of powder in streaks behind them. “Endurance,” Sophie announced, “is perhaps the second most important part of belonging to this organiztion behind teamwork. I know you must be exhausted after last night’s mission, but there are days when rest is a luxury we will not be aforded, and you will need to have experience with the worst of this calling so you know what you can handle.” Edwin returned to pool cues, giving a swing with such zeal that Sophie took a single step forward to brace herself and regain her balance. Edwin stopped for a moment until Sophie returned to her position and continued, “This is not a circumstance you will encounter in the field. Your opponent will be trying to kill you, as quickly and effectively as possible unless you prove valuable.”

Sophie looked over her shoulder, nodding her appreciation to Edwin, who immediately ceased his barrage and turned to leave the gym. “That’s when you will have to face the next challenge: torture. Pair up with someone from another team.” Sophie grabbed her handkerchief, brushing debris from her suit and shaking her legs out one at a time. As the teams formed, she split them, leading each group of five to an elevator which descended into a hall dotted with small rooms along either side. Each room had a large observation window beside the door, and Sophie stopped at the second one. “Which group shall be first?” She asked, with no inflection that the recruits could detect. One group volunteered and Sophie showed them into the room and let them take a seat. “You should all know now,” she cautioned them, “that one of you isn’t a recruit at all - but a mole that I planted to destabalize the teamwork dynamic. The question is: which of you is the enemy?” Sophie pulled the door closed behind her and bolted it closed. The gas began almost immediately, filling the room as the recruits gasped for air and began struggling before collapse.

Sophie looked to the other group, who watched their partners struggle, and remarked, “Welcome to espionage.” The group looked back to her as she instructed with an almost frightening indifference, “I want that mole discovered. Do whatever you need to do to find out.” Sophie went back to her notes as the group looked among one another. “And don’t worry,” Sophie continued without looking up, “if you lose teeth, Kingsman has excellent dental and will replace them.” Sophie looked up, flashing them a brilliant smile before returning to her clipboard. She pressed a button, flooding the chamber with oxygen and flushing the gas away. Once it was completely gone, she opened the chamber and reminded them, “Don’t forget, it is their turn next. So, you might consider your actions.” Sophie ushered them in, locked the door, and watched as they began trying to extract the information from their fellow recruits. She took note as a few agents wildly began to speculate about the nonexistent mole in order to get the torture to end. 

Sophie also noted the would-be agents who fought back, groggily tackling their aggressor and stopping the session as best they could. Sophie liked an agent who fought to the very end. This went on of an hour before Sophie broke it up and called sickbay to check over the beliguered recruits as she compiled her footage and made her additional notations. She then breaked for one hour before beginning the process again in reverse. Sophie looked at her watch: whether torturing or being tortured, it is a long boring process. No one ever tells you that. Sophie called for her afternoon tea, which she took while watching the carnage unfold through the window from the second session. So many of these recruits had impressed her, only to have one small caveat upset the dynamic. It is such a tricky thing to be the best of the best, and Sophie found sometimes the stepping stones were the most hindering element. Being a military man, she was sure Harry would disagree with her, and the thought made her smile as she watched the teams fight.

 

Edwin walked in as Sophie rifled through the pantry of MREs and produced one. “Why don’t you call the kitchen? They will gladly make an agent anything they request.” He offered. Sophie grasped the packaged field nourishment, “I’m fine with this,” she replied as she noticed the perforated corner with the detatchable salt packet, “Is this for me?” She asked elated. Edwin blushed, nodding as she kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you Edwin.” She replied as she left for her office. She walked quietly along the silent halls of the sub-basement when she heard the murmur of recruits. “Did you see her today? Not a hint of emotion when we were in there. Ice cold.” Said one, which made Sophie smile. “I doubt she even had one of the dogs. I mean, can you imagine her with a puppy?” The recruits walked past her as she stood waiting where the halls crossed. “I shot my dog, actually.” She confessed, “You used to have to become a Kingsman. In fact, every Kingsman has had to up to now.” 

Sophie looked at the startled recruits with a harsh gaze, but her humor was just beneath the surface. “So, unless you want to take on that tradition yourselves, I’d suggest you take your arses beck to barracks? Hm?” Both recruits looked down, nodding. “Yes Sir,” they said together.  
“In fact,” Sophie continued as inspiration struck her, “Go collect the other recruits and report to my office. I have information to give you - since no one successfully identified the mole.” The recruits both started for their barracks. Sophie shook her head, smiling as she overheard one say, “You idiot!” before she continued to her office. There she punched the MRE, activating the heat pack that would heat the small portion of curry within. As it sat heating, there was a knock at the door. “Enter,” Sophie called, opening her notes as the first recruit entered the office. “Close the door,” she instructed, “Today you were looking for the mole I placed, correct?” The recruit nodded, and Sophie confirmed, “It’s you. You are the mole. You are to tell no one. I have some combat notes to give the others so it won’t seem suspicious, but keep this information until I tell you otherwise. Understood?” 

The recruit nodded and Sophie smiled, “That is all. Dismissed, and send the next recruit in so I can speak with them. Thank you.” The recruit nodded and left, and another recruit took his place before her. “Today you were looking for the mole I placed, correct?” The recruit nodded, and Sophie confirmed, “It’s you. You are the mole. You are to tell no one. I have some combat notes to give the others so it won’t seem suspicious, but keep this information until I tell you otherwise. Understood?” The recruit nodded, seemingly confused as Sophie smiled. She had no idea the cadets would be so easy, and continued until every recruit believed themselves to be the mole. Once they were gone, Sophie switched on Harry’s feed, enjoying her field prepared food by the glow of the screen alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie has a really good day, and the recruits...don't.
> 
> Sorry it was a bit late - I was delayed by hurricane Ophelia. Hope you like it :)

Sophie walked into her flat, dropped her case and coat into the armchair and collapsed across the sofa with her glasses in her hand. Her exhausted form was fast asleep within moments, failing to note Hamish as he trotted in or Harry, who quietly walked from the office to greet her only to find her sleeping soundly. Harry smiled as he watched her, having only been back a few hours from his mission and hoping to surprise her. He gently pulled her glasses from her grip, setting them on the coffee table before untying her shoes and slipping them slowly from her feet so as not to wake her. Harry then walked to the bedroom and returned with a small throw which he lightly draped over her before returning to the office to finish pinning his butterfly down to the rich green board for framing. Harry’s delicate hands worked slowly as he studied the details of the small white insect against the dark green board. He slipped it into the shadowbox frame and affixed the board into place, stopping to admire his completed work in the silence of the flat. He then carried the small frame to the coffee table so Sophie could see it when she opened her eyes.

Harry returned to the office, collecting a novel from her library and sitting to read as Sophie napped. He reached some critical analysis of Stalingrad when he heard the sweet sound of her sleepy voice calling him. “Harry?” Sophie said, staring at the butterfly resting on the coffee table. Harry stepped from the office into the living room, kneeling down to her and brushing the curls from her face as she stirred awake. “Hello Canary,” he softly greeted. Sophie sat up, covering a yawn as Harry stroked her tie. “When did you get back?” She asked, triggering another yawn. Sophie loosened her tie, stretching as Harry stood. “This afternoon. I missed you when you came in, I was in the office working with my butterflies when you arrived.” Harry walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on as Sophie stood and took the blanket back to the bedroom. Harry was finishing Sophie’s cup of tea when she walked back into the room in her Kingsman pajamas. 

Sophie accepted her cup of lady grey, sitting on the sofa and throwing her bare legs across Harry’s lap as he sat beside her and sipped his cup. They both enjoyed their tea silently for several moments, while Harry stroked her legs idly. “So,” Sophie said as she broke the silence, “is Africa free of villainy?” She smiled as Harry finished his tea, leaning forward to place his cup on the table. He leaned back, taking Sophie’s cheek in his palm and caressing it softly. “Not entirely,” he answered as they parted, “but there is certainly less of it.” Harry held her chin with his thumb, and they looked at each other lovingly. Sophie finished her tea, leaning forward before Harry intercepted her and accepted her teacup. As he set it beside his on the table, he returned and hugged Sophie close to him. “How is training going?” Harry asked, sniffing her hair. Sophie kissed the end of his nose as she stood, “I think we are nearing completion. Coming to bed my love?”

Sophie brushed her teeth as Harry undressed, watching his nude form in the mirror and forgetting the tap as it flowed. She quickly finished and stepped away from it as Harry walked to the door and collected his shaving cream. “When did you become a ‘two shave a day’ man?” Sophie inquired, her tone flirtatious. Harry worked the boar brush in circles to gather the cream, which he then drew across his face in long precise strokes. Sophie had intended to climb into bed but leaned against the door and watched him instead. Harry blushed as he collected his safety razor and checked the blade, pretending as though he didn’t have his adoring audience. “When such a thoroughly gorgeous young woman followed me home from the shop,” he replied, taking his first stroke. “I don’t wish to scratch your face.” He commented, looking through the reflection at her as she left the doorway and leaned up onto her toes to kiss the back of his neck while he rinsed his blade. 

“If training is nearing completion, should we be preparing for our 24 hour leave with the recruits?” Harry asked as Sophie walked to the bed and peeled back the duvet. “I was going to discuss that tomorrow actually. It should prove easy for Galahad and I, we only have two finalists each. You have six currently.” Harry dried his face with the small hand towel, returning his items before he left the washroom. He showed no pride in that revelation, as he did not wish it to appear he was glad the other cadets had failed. Harry Hart detested poor form, and cheering the failure of another was not at all equal to delighting in one’s own victory as far as he was concerned. “You are very good at selecting candidates.” Sophie complimented as he met her at the bed. Harry leaned down, kissing her passionately as she inhaled the lingering fragrance of his shaving cream. Sophie rubbed her cheek against his, moaning softly. “Wonderful. You really are wonderful at everything Harry.” 

Sophie climbed into bed as Harry stood at the bedside. “Except dodging bullets.” Harry quipped as he removed his glasses and walked over to set them on the wardrobe. Sophie’s expression was crestfallen when he returned to the bed and sat down. “Please don’t joke about that my love.” She whispered. Harry sometimes forgot that Sophie’s indefatigable resilience had one soft spot - she simply could not bear the idea of losing him. Harry imagined this went back to her parents, but he resolved many years before to simply comfort her and refrain from causing her any further anxiety in these moment of worry. Sophie was loving him in the way she knew how, and in the rare times this came up, Harry privately relished getting to be strong for the both of them. Sophie knew the danger of their work plainly, and was prepared to face it at any moment. She simply did not want to welcome that acknowledgement into the precious time they shared.

Harry leaned back, taking Sophie in his arms and kissing her temple. “I’m sorry pet,” he said simply. “I saw David today in a shop.” Sophie mentioned as she rested against his chest. Harry leaned against the head of the bed, “Your friend from your old stomping ground?” he asked. Sophie nodded, “He’s gotten married, and has a son who is almost a man himself.” Sophie gave a soft sigh with a mild laugh muddled within it, “When did that happen?” Harry read her melancholy and answered, “Likely while you were saving the world.” Sophie looked up at him gratefully. “Do you...wish you had a child?” Harry asked cautiously, watching as Sophie made a face. “Goodness no,” she responded immediately, “When would I have had time for that?” Sophie dismissed his concern with a firm shake of her head, “Having the procedure was the right decision,” she concluded, “before any such mishap in the line of duty.” 

“I think you made a tremendous amount of time to be a mother,” Harry said as he held Sophie, “at the care home, at Ms. Deever’s…” He explained when Sophie interrupted him.  
“I wrote a check Harry,” she remarked, “not exactly motherhood material.” Harry looked down at her head, incredulous at her summation. “Is that all it was?” He fired back, “I seem to remember birthday parties, Christmas celebrations and gifts, and more than one letter for college admission - some of which you arranged from the field. You sent care packages and took phone calls, and you taught a great many fencing lessons. You might not have been their mother, but you were the best mother those children had.” Sophie squeezed him as he spoke, slipping down his frame to rest at his hip. She would not be able to look at him for want to keep her reserve. Harry always had a way to make her emotional when he described her. “You always see me, don’t you?” She asked softly.

Harry stroked her hair, “One of us has to,” he replied, “The recruits have simply exhausted you, but from the reports I’m reading you are more than returning the favor.” Sophie rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, “The recruits make me think of Lee,” she confessed, “and James, and Thomas, and Andrew, Edward, Hamish…” She faded away, silent for a moment. “The older I get, the more the tradition seems to matter to me. It never bothered me before but now everything is changing so much and so fast. It makes me wonder if we all fade once we are gone, once no one keeps us.” Harry leaned into her view, his tone stern, “That isn’t true and you know that.” Sophie looked into his eyes and smiled, “Yes. I do know that. Forgive me love, I’m tired and morose.” Harry scooped her waist in his strong grip and pulled her against him as she giggled, “I see I returned just in time,” he commented, “Have lunch with me tomorrow.” 

“I have the recruits,” Sophie said, “advanced shooting.” Harry swept her hair away from her ear and whispered to her, “They’re Kingsmen-in-training, they can fill their time constructively. Come, I’ll have you back by early afternoon.” Harry nibbled her ear, continuing as she giggled, “Proper lie in, lunch date with your adoring husband and then back to work. It has been too long since I made love to you all sleepy and gorgeous in the morning.” Sophie looked back affably, “It has been years.” She admitted, “Fair enough, morning in. Just the two of us. I’ll have Hobson measure the recruits for suits tomorrow.” She rolled over and reached for the lamp, twisting the fob on the cord to switch the light off in the bedroom. As she settled into the bed, Harry held to her and she rested her hands over his. “I love you Harry,” Sophie said, “I’m sorry for my dour attitude lately.” Harry simply held her close, “You just told me you love me Canary,” he mused, “Nothing could possibly be sad while that is true.”

 

Harry attempted to read the paper as he reclined in bed. A task that was rendered nearly impossible by the fact that he was deep inside Sophie, her back to him as she rocked back and forth over him. This was something that turned Sophie on tremendously - the idea of her having him while he indifferently focused on a mundane task. The spirit of the arousal was a bit lost on him, but Harry was not going to tell Sophie that. He grinned as he thought of it, considering that knowing she was so enraptured was it’s own reward. That, and the way she moaned as she contracted around him, which held his attention in a way the news of the world never ever would. Harry cleared his throat, rustling the paper as Sophie hummed blissfully. “Here is something of interest,” Harry offered flippantly as he read, “Mr. Harry Hart of London has wed longtime partner and companion Sophie Hollander, also of London in a private ceremony.” Harry straighten the paper and as Sophie stopped he concluded, “They sound happy.”

“You placed it?” Sophie said, pulling from him and turning to face him. Harry dropped the paper beside them, his face kind as he answered, “I did. What the lady wants, the lady must have.” Sophie leaned forward, kissing him as he embraced her and sat up. He gripped her hair, turning her onto the newspaper as he kissed and sucked her neck gently. “I know you enjoy the idea of my ignoring you, but I can’t Canary.” He murmured, “You’re too enticing, too delicious, too much. I can’t take it.” Sophie rolled across the newspaper, crinkling it against the bed as his mouth found hers and he returned to her with a deep but gentle thrust. “Harry,” she moaned, “don’t ever stop. Please.” Harry kissed her temples and down her cheeks, driving her wild with his pace. She had already been very close, he had felt her drawing near orgasm before he interrupted, so he knew she hadn’t long before she spilled across the bed in glowing contentment. “Alright, but we do have an appointment for lunch.” He informed her playfully.

“Appointment?” Sophie asked, as she moaned gloriously and came, shuddering against his muscular frame. Harry kissed her chin, pressing his cheek against hers as he pulled from her and rose to his feet. “Yes, now that we’re officially married, I think the time is long overdue for you to meet mother.” Harry said casually as he walked to the washroom and closed the door. Sophie lay there as his comment registered through her dreamy haze and immediately sat up, “What?” she called. The tap ceased and Harry opened the door, holding his shaving brush. “You would like to, wouldn’t you?” he asked with an innocence so believable Sophie questioned her reason. Sophie drew her feet under her, biting her thumb idly as she turned her thoughts over carefully. “Of course I do,” she mumbled, “I mean, properly. I did meet her once, before.” Harry replied, his certainty equal to her surprise, “Not as my wife.” 

Sophie looked at him, puzzled and anxious but Harry was as calm and cool as ever. He smiled subtly as it sank in that this was really happening on this day. “Well, I’m just going to have a happy cry, then I will sort out what to wear...to meet your mother.” Sophie looked down, overwhelmed in the best way as Harry began to draw the cream over his face. “You’ll be perfection as always,” he remarked, “just...please leave the curls. I do so love the curls.” Sophie rolled her eyes and scoffed, “I’m too old for the curls.” Harry looked incredulous, blinking a few times before he replied, “But you’re only twenty-three. It’s the first day I’ve ever laid eyes on you Sophie, and you’re taking my breath away.” Sophie laughed dryly as his romantic musing. “My eye was swollen shut the day we met,” she reminded him. Harry shrugged as he closed the washroom door and replied, “Who am I to judge?” 

Harry held Sophie’s hand, and kissed it as they stood at the entrance to Upton House. She stood at his side, silent but glowing in her adoration of him as they entered the main foyer. He beamed pridefully as well, making them a radiant couple to behold. “Mr. and Mrs. Hart!” The director called joyfully, “It is wonderful to see you both, and looking so well. I’m so glad to see everything turned out all right.” She shook Sophie’s hand as she smiled at both of them, and Sophie hooked her arm into Harry’s as she gazed up at him. “Car accident,” Harry explained, “Blasted American healthcare.” Sophie just shook her head in an exaggerated way, signaling a discussion they didn’t wish to proceed and closing the subject. “Well, it’s just very good to see you. Mrs. Hart is waiting in the dining room.” Harry smiled, leading Sophie through the building to the dining room, which was elegant and well decorated for a care home. There at a small table was Edith Hart, her face lighting up as she recognized Harry.

“Mother,” Harry said warmly, greeting her with a gentle kiss to her cheek, “how lovely to see you.” Harry held Sophie’s chair for her before taking his own, and Edith was so enchanted with his presence she seemed to not notice Sophie at all. “Harry, my goodness…” his mother commented, puzzled by his glasses. “I was in an auto accident, but I’m perfectly fine,” Harry dismissed, “Mother, I’d like you to meet Sophie.” Harry took Sophie’s hand as Edith acknowledged her. “Sophie and I have married,” he explained, “quite happily.” Sophie blushed, nervous as Edith smiled at her. “Aren’t you just lovely?” Edith said happily, “How delightful Harry. Wonderful.” Harry stroked her delicate hand with his thumb as Sophie made idle conversation before glancing at the menu to order. It was form and formality, but Sophie felt positively spoiled by the event and left the care home in an enchantment with life. Harry kissed her hand as they slipped into the cab and she smiled intensely.

Sophie tapped her glasses, “Call Hugh,” she requested, waiting for the connection to process, “Good afternoon Hugh, I’m going to begin training module ‘silkscreen’ this afternoon. Would you please assemble the necessary materials to the armory and inform one half of the recruits to be dressed and present in one hour? The other half may report in three hours’ time.” Sophie listened to the Hugh for several moments before replying, “Yes. Thank you.” As she removed her glasses, Harry smirked. “They are in for it,” he joked as he looked out the window, “silkscreen, is that the one where you...?” Harry made a motion with his hands and Sophie nodded as his eyebrow raised. “Want to watch?” She inquired flirtatiously. Harry’s glance left her, trailing as he considered the proposition. “May I?” He responded, “I wouldn’t want to be in the way.” Sophie laughed at his modesty, “You’re a senior Kingsman agent, I would appreciate any contribution you have. Besides, if you get in the way, I’ll just shoot you.”  
“Fair enough,” Harry replied.

Harry stood at the back of the armory as Sophie stood in the center beside a long silk banner which descended from the rafters overhead. In a circle around her on the mats were five of the recruits, and standing just behind them were five additional people in tactical gear with their faces masked. Beside Sophie rested her favorite travel trunk - a large old fashioned steamer trunk with the kingsman logo in gold against navy blue leather. It was standing up on its side with a small glass of water resting on it. “Though hand-to-hand combat is essential, and teamwork paramount,” Sophie began, “in this day and age of modern spywork nothing will more effectively neutralize a threat or hasten your demise like the firearm.” Sophie took a sip of the water before lifting her skirt slightly and wrapping the silk around her thigh firmly. She then gripped the silk and lifted her body, climbing the banner as she spoke.

“I have examined all of your firing scores, and they are no doubt impressive, but Kingsman requires skill of a higher standard. That is why today we will be beginning advanced skill shooting instruction.” Sophie paused mid-climb, directing the excess silk around her body as she climbed up with it. “I saw this at a Pink concert once,” said one of the recruits softly, “it...was...mashup.” Sophie rolled her eyes, her back to the recruit, “Thank you Gawain,” she acknowledged, “but if you could pay attention now I would so appreciate it.” The recruit looked around at the disapproval from the room, “Yes sir. Sorry Sir.” he replied. Sophie reached the rafters, sitting atop the main beam with the length of the silk wrapped around her. Harry watching along with the recruits as Sophie cleared her throat. “A Kingsman knows that a weapon is not a toy or an extension of one’s menace. It is a tool, that when handled elegantly can turn the tide of any gentleman’s mission.”

Sophie paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and drawing the focus of her recruits with her silence. “Manners maketh man,” she called down to the group, “allow me to demonstrate.” With that, Sophie released her legs and leaned backward off the the rafter. She spiraled down the silk quickly to just beside the trunk where, in a flash she pounded the corner of the trunk with her fist. As a concealed Tokarev pistol emerged, the silk sprung back, lifting Sophie’s waist she grasped the weapon and shot each of the masked figures. The recruits stared as Sophie’s shot sailed inched from them, taking out the intended targets before she gripped the silk in her fist, pulling herself upright and firing up to release it from the rafter. Sophie landed on her feet, crouching as the silk slowly drifted down behind her. She then rose to her feet and finished the glass of water which remained, unaffected, on the trunk. No one said anything as she sipped it down, and Harry stared at her intensely. “Not like the Pink concert.” The recruit joked.

Sophie set the glass onto the trunk, cleared her throat softly, and shot the joking recruit in the shoulder. As the other recruits looked on in horror, Sophie quickly shot each of them. The last three attempted to retreat, but Sophie easily took them down in quick succession. “Another thing we are here to learn,” Sophie said calmly as even Harry stared at her, “is that getting shot hurts. A lot. This might seem obvious to you, especially now, but what none of you have considered is your situation.” Sophie ejected her clip, replacing it quickly with another and chambering a round. “Your enemy has just shot you, and I’m still armed.” Sophie shouted at the recruits still laying on the mat, “Subdue me before I kill you.” One of the recruits rushed her, and Sophie elbowed him in the chest, hit him in the throat and swept his legs from him while forcing him to the ground. She was unable to stop another three recruits working together, who tackled her down to the ground and held her there.

“Yes!” Sophie exclaimed happily, “Very well done!” Harry walked over and the recruits scattered, allowing him to offer his hand to Sophie and assist her to her feet. “Thank you Arthur,” Sophie said, brushing herself off, “Recruits, this is Agent Arthur. He has been observing you today.” Harry looked among them, noting the few that were his choice as he commented, “Bloody well done.” He turned back to Sophie as she set the pistol onto the trunk and returned to her lesson, “Being a Kingsman does not end when you are shot - it ends when you are dead. I know the squibs hurt, they are designed to, but knowing that sensation and powering through it is necessary. Over the next week it will happen again, as you will be using squib tags against one another.” There was a mild commotion amongst the group when a recruit asked, “How many times have you been shot in the field?” Sophie held up three fingers, then raised the other hand as the group responded in grim belief. 

Sophie looked to Harry, who simply counted on his fingers for several minutes to himself before she continued, “I will be keeping count. Those who receive more than ten shots will be going home.” She looked at the group as another recruit asked, “Will we be shooting at you, sir?” Sophie smiled at her, admiring the moxie. “What a fucking liberty,” Sophie answered, as everyone shared a laugh, “You might indeed, but I aim when I’m angry. Just remember that.” The young woman looked down but the humor in the room was shared by all as Sophie instructed. “Go attend to your bruises, and when you do so take heed to share what you have seen here with no one. You rob your fellow cadets when you disclose information. Like all spy work, unless otherwise noted this is classified. You may as well get used to keeping things from people you care about.” Sophie said seriously, “Secrets keep them safe. Report back at 1900. Dismissed.”

As the recruits and masked decoys filed out of the armory, some still nursing their sore limbs, Harry stood proudly beside Sophie as they watched together. “You were magnificent,” Harry effused, “you know nothing quite stirs my ardour like seeing you work. It’s quite distracting.” Sophie turned to gather the silk as Hugh returned with several people to reset the module. Sophie handed the silk to Hugh with a nod before returning to Harry. “Well, the next show is in two hours.” She smirked, “In the meantime, I’m going to have a nice cup of tea if you’d care to join me in the salon.” Sophie started for the door without looking back, and Harry lingered, happily grinning as he watched her backside sway before following her into the hall. There she sat by the fire waiting for the tray to delivered as Harry joined her. “Oh, we have an offer on the flat,” he commented. Sophie tilted her head, surprised at the information, “My goodness already? What should we do?” Harry leaned away as the tray was delivered before offering her a biscuit, “I think we should take it.”

“But what of the weapons?” Sophie asked, “My secret compartments?” Harry sipped his tea with a quiet ease before he answered, “I’ll attend to all of that. You continue with your work and leave the domestic to me.” Harry placed a reassuring hand over hers for a moment before returning to a more professional posture. Sophie smirked, taking her cup as she returned her focus to the fire. “I haven’t even really started looking at places. I suppose I better get a move on lest we find ourselves sleeping rough in short order.” Harry only glanced at her before sighing happily as he stared out at the fire in the overstuffed chair. Harry’s glasses chirped, and as he took the communication his brow furrowed. “Yes, Galahad,” he answered, “I understand. I’m on my way.” Sophie didn’t respond, respecting his privacy as Harry turned to her, “No second show I’m afraid. Duty calls. Shall I meet you here tonight after work?” Sophie returned her cup, nodding agreeably as Harry rose and left her for the transport.

 

Sophie stood before the group in the firing range, now dressed in a bespoke suit apart from her coat, which she abandoned to give her added ease of access to the holster which was strapped to her shoulders. Hugh was binding her right arm behind her as she addressed the recruits. “These might seem like parlor tricks,” Sophie began, “but training yourself away from dependency on preference can pay off tremendously in the field. For instance, I am right handed, but any skill you can sharpen against such inclinations should be exercised.” She thanked Hugh, who remained at her side as she continued, “The film on the range is a tympanic membrane, intended to amplify and channel sound. Anyone stepping onto it will be heard easily, even to someone who cannot see them.” Hugh took this as his cue, turning and blindfolding Sophie. “When I give the go, you are to cross the membrane, collect the package waiting on the end and return with it at the start. Anyone who can accomplish this without being shot will be allowed to skip the mutual shooting event in the morning and watch their fellow recruits shoot one another with me.”

Sophie stretched her neck before crying out, “Begin.” The first recruits to make their hasty crossing were sitting ducks, as Sophie easily heard them and took the first three out down almost immediately. The other seven held back, trying to gauge when to begin as Sophie listened. After a moment, Sophie fired above the starting point to motivate the group. “Do I possess an unfair advantage?” Sophie called out, “Perhaps a leveling of the playing field, Hugh?” As she said this, the lights in the room were cut and they were all in pitch blackness. A Tristan recruit slipped from her shoes and slipped her palms across the membrane carefully before scurrying on her socks and hands to the other side and grasping the package. Sophie registered the sound of the package moving and aimed low, taking out another two of the recruits as they attempted to cross in similar fashion. One got across only to attempt a run back and was shot by Sophie steps from home, as another cleared home from Percival. 

The recruits from Gareth attempted to throw a show to distract Sophie, only to have her quickly trace back and shoot them together. “Do you think I’ve not heard a shoe land before?” Sophie asked as the house lights were restored. She sighed, replacing her pistol to her holster and reaching up to remove her blindfold. As Hugh aided her in releasing her binding, she congratulated the two to succeed in the task. “As for the rest of you,” she continued, “You have exciting bonus work this evening. Let’s call it a scavenger hunt. If you register above a certain decibel, you will set off the manor’s security and you will have to answer to the security team on that.” Sophie stretched her arm above her head, “Stealth, people. You are applying to become spies, aren’t you?” Sophie patted her brow with her handkerchief. “Everyone with a shot, your first hit has been noted. Report to the barracks corridor at midnight for the scavenger hunt. Dismissed.” Sophie didn’t wait for any response, leaving the recruits with Hugh as she left the range.

Sophie walked into her office, annoyed as Harry sat awaiting her. “All finished?” he asked as he reclined in her seat. Sophie paced in a small circle for a moment. “I tagged eight of them,” she said aloud. Harry raised his eyebrows, impressed, but realized she was distraught at this information. Before he could say anything, Hugh knocked at the door and handed Sophie a clipboard as she opened it. “I’ve notated the shot locations and recruits here,” he explained, “and everything is prepared for the scavenger hunt. You need not worry about anything - it’s all completed.” Sophie adjusted her glasses, looking over all the notes as Hugh gave a respectful nod to Harry. “This looks good,” Sophie mumbled, “Thank you.” Sophie looked up to the ceiling in contemplation before adding, “Drills in the morning, then let’s break them up and run the membrane exercises again. See how they fair against one another.” Sophie handed the notes back to Hugh with a thankful smile. As he left she turned back to Harry, “Yes, all finished.” 

Harry waited until the door closed completely before standing and walking over to Sophie. As she rolled her stiff neck, Harry rested his large hands on her shoulders and pressed her neck with his thumbs. “How goes the house?” Sophie asked, “Have you called a mover?” Harry smiled as Sophie looked to the ground while he continued to massage, “It’s all done Canary,” he answered, “everything is in hand.” He rubbed her shoulders and continued before she could interject, “With so much going on, I thought it best we remain in the Arthur suite for a few nights. It will make everything so much easier with your work and our transition. Shall we go up and settle in? We can, of course, decide if we would like anything from the kitchen after if you’d like.”  
Sophie was curious, but exhausted and a little discouraged by the performance of her recruits tonight, so she raised no questions and simply nodded before grabbing her coat and following him out of her office. 

Past the main hall and up a large oak staircase there were dedicated suites for new recruits and guests along the front of the first floor of the manor. Sophie was familiar with them of course, but she had never seen the level of suites for senior agents on the second floor. Even the staircase to this level was obscured at the back of the passage. Sophie followed Harry as he walked up the private staircase and inserted the old fashioned key into the large wooden door, opening it to a beautiful bedroom suite with a roaring fire. Sophie’s bags were resting on the small bench at the end of the four poster bed and her suits were already hanging inside the open wardrobe as she entered. “I took the liberty of packing all of our private items and bringing them here,” he explained, “our Kingsman movers will pack the rest of the house and attend the upgrades before the place is ready for sale.” Sophie looked around the room, bewildered at its grandeur, “This is the Arthur Suite?” she asked jovially, “I’ve been sleeping on a cot in my office.” 

“The only place you should be sleeping is in my arms,” Harry said silkily, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her close to him. Sophie rested against his chest, delighted. “Eggsy has gone on a retcon mission, and might be a few days. It’s just you and I with the exception of any Statesman who might report in. Sophie pulled from his grip, “Retcon? I don’t understand.” Sophie shed her holster and laid it into the bedside drawer as Harry explained, “We received a signal from hardware believed to be destroyed. The signal reads as being from Agent Lancelot.” Sophie considered this information seriously for several moments, drawing her fingers over her lips, “After all this time? That could be a trap. Are we monitoring his progress?” Harry nodded, appreciating her concern. “Of course. We have a small team in constant contact, but the chance to save a fellow Kingsman…” Sophie nodded, a far off look on her face as she sat to remove her shoes. “It’s just wonderful.” She said hopefully, “I hope he finds her.”  
Sophie slipped her socked feet across the lush antique rug as she relaxed into the chair. “All I want now is a bath and my bed.” She sighed, exhausted. Harry walked to the ensuite, “I’ll draw you one,” he offered, “though I’m not sure I packed your Radox. I will double check.” Sophie smiled at him, “I don’t deserve you.” She gushed from her chair, her body wilting into it. Harry admired her, “Mrs. Hart…” he said with a tsk, “one mustn’t speak that way.” Sophie giggled softly as he returned from starting the taps and rifled through a bag of sundries in search of her bath soak. “I rather like that pet name,” Sophie replied, “I should make everyone call me that.” She rose and began shedding her clothes as Harry triumphantly lifted the muscle soak from the bag and presented it. “Perhaps we could even have the postman bring you little packages with ‘Mrs. Hart’ written on them,” he suggested playfully. Sophie took the soak from him and made her way to the bath, “Oh I like that idea,” she giggled, “Maybe Sophie Hollander Hart, what do you think?” 

As the door to the bath closed slightly, Harry turned back to the bag, replacing the other items. “I think it was the best decision I ever made,” he muttered to himself before replying, “I like it, very much.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! Sorry I had to break this chapter in two, but it will make sense soon.
> 
> The recruits spend 24 hours with Kingsmen, and prepare for the final test.

Sophie lifted her water glass in toast, and several of the recruits followed suit as she looked across the table before settling on Harry, who cleared his throat and raised his glass. “Actually, if I may,” he interjected before Sophie yielded to him, “I was hoping you would,” Sophie replied, “actually.” She smirked as Harry looked out at all the recruits. “As I’m sure you are aware, traditionally the final candidates spend twenty-four hours with the agent that proposed them. However, in these new and unusual circumstances, we have had to do things…” Harry paused, “a bit differently. So you will all get time with mentors, rest assured, and if I might add congratulations to the eight of you for making it this far.” As everyone drank to this, Sophie cleared her throat and added, “Until Galahad returns from his mission, Arthur and I will be splitting the responsibility of showing you a few things and answering any questions you might have during this time, plus taking a bit of one-on-one time with each of you. We know the last week has been physically and emotionally trying, but it isn’t all there is to Kingsman, and we hope the next day will be an enjoyable experience for all.” 

They returned to their place setting and as the first course arrived Harry looked around the table, “Now, the butter knife where we begin, with all other utensils begin outside and work your way in…” Harry began, explaining each piece to the table. He made no distinction among the recruits, sparing anyone the embarrassment by making the information simply part of his routine. Sophie loved his subtle thoughtfulness, often imagining how wonderful a father Harry would have been. He was always so patient and encouraging of his candidates. As the staff poured everyone’s wines, Sophie took the next subject. “Now this evening we are going to be going through a few of the basic spirits you will encounter while in the field. Be certain to sample each of them, if only to know one’s preferences and also to have a sense of your tolerance.” Sophie smiled, “No one likes a stumbling spy.” The table shared a quiet laugh as the first course was offered and the subject changed to work.

“I am admittedly new to this,” Sophie confessed, “I’ve never chosen candidates for an agent before, but I must say I am very proud of my remaining proposals, as well as everyone at this table.” Sophie sipped her wine momentarily, “You’ve all done so terribly well through training.” Sophie smiled, turning her focus back to her canape with a modesty seldom shown in her work. Seeing her shrinking, demure nature shocked the recruits, who looked among one another in mildly confused amusement as Sophie silently enjoyed her first course. Harry’s gaze also drifted over in fleeting moments to sweep over her. She was perfection in manner and poise, dressed in a simple black dress with her hair in relaxed ringlets around her face. She was simple, elegant, and Harry was transfixed by her as he admired her in the light of the large candelabrum. Sophie continued, “So I suppose we could begin by opening the floor to any questions you might have? Anything I don’t know could certainly be explained out senior agent, Arthur. A position we might all someday aspire to in our time.”

“It was merely Buggin’s turn,” Harry quipped.   
“It most certainly was not!” Sophie chided in mock outrage, smiling at him as the tureen of consomme was offered to him. Harry merely smirked at her as he turned to it. Sophie turned back to the candidates as he was served, “Arthur has been with the agency thirty-two years. He is superlative - exactly what any Kingsman would wish to be.” There was a slight blush in Harry’s cheeks as he returned to the conversation and the tureen moved on, “Guinevere is as gracious in compliment as she is in all things: I am merely another in a long line of Kingsman to do his part.” This time neither looked at one another, hoping to keep professional affections and private ones separate. If they had been transparent, none of the recruits took any notice of it. “Have you killed anyone?” Asked one recruit. Sophie chewed for a moment, unsure to whom the question was posed. “Today? No. Ever?” She replied simply, “Yes.” 

Sophie returned her focus to her salmon, allowing Harry to take this question. She had never liked when things came to violence, and even in the times she gave into violent and primal aggression, she never liked to speak on it. To her, the answer was a sufficient one. Harry touched his napkin to the lips before clearing his throat and adding, “Kingsman only condone the taking of a life when absolutely necessary. However, it would be foolish to imagine that in the course of our work one isn’t faced with those choices, so I would say I have killed people more than I would have liked, but never more than what was necessary.” Harry met Sophie’s tender gaze as he added, “And I would certainly never think on it as an achievement. The work of Kingsman requires the discipline to do what you know it necessary without the need of accolade or praise. It is a commitment to a lifetime of self-improvement and dedication to one’s ideals.” 

“But when taken, that commitment will see you prouder than you can possibly imagine.” Sophie commented, her face alight, “Every good thing in my life is because I am a Kingsman. I am still excited to be a part of it, and I know I always will be.” Sophie looked out at the recruits, a reassuring smile on her face. The tone of the dinner had finally relaxed, and the recruits warmed to the idea of asking questions of their superior. “Weren’t you the first woman here?” Asked the remaining Bedivere recruit, a tall Indian woman with a distinctly London accent. Sophie sipped her dry rhine, considering how long it had been since she thought about that part of the work. She could easily recall Chester King being terrible, but Sophie hadn’t thought about relating to another woman what it had been like for her those years ago. Sophie realized it had been a long time since she’s thought of it, which pleased her greatly. “I was the first female agent,” she confirmed, “it was exciting. When I arrived, there was no agent Guinevere. They had to mark off a locker with painter’s tape.”

Sophie sipped her wine as the plates were cleared, as Harry interjected, “It was long overdue actually. Kingsman has been slow to embrace changes in the past, but that will be a priority in times to come. It has long been an ambition of mine to diversify this organization, and now that I am the senior agent, it will be a priority.” Harry looked to Sophie reassuringly, “Our two strongest agents currently are the result of this new way is thinking, and soon so too might you be.” There was a clamor around the table as the fourth course arrived, and the remaining Percvial recruit, a young black man recruited from the Army spoke up. “What would you say is the hardest part of this job?” he asked as the Lyonnaise traveled around the table. Harry rested the servicewear on the tray as it moved to Sophie when he answered, which required little thought. “Losing people you care about,” Harry said, “It’s never easy to lose a friend.” Sophie nodded in solemn agreement, but when Percival asked her specifically, Sophie pondered for a moment before replying, “Failing is the hardest part.”

Sophie turned back to her meal, enjoying a bite of the chicken but the rest of the table was silent. Sophie chewed thoughtfully, realizing her comment might’ve sounded cold as the table remained silent. Swallowing and sipping her bordeaux, Sophie clarified, “I had a mission once, many years ago, and I made a mistake.” Sophie’s face went cloudy as she explained, “I don’t even know what alerted them, but I was discovered and they killed a man who was helping me. He was only twenty-two and I promised to keep him safe.” Sophie took another, longer drink of her wine but her expression had darkened as she remembered. “His name was Henry, and it took me eleven years to get the man that killed him.” Sophie sighed, “I promised to keep him safe. Failure is the hardest part.” No one said anything as the next service was cleared and as the wine was refreshed Sophie forged a fragile smile to reassure the guests and not spoil the mood. “How does the upper class eat so much?” One of the Gawain recruits asked in an attempt to lighten the mood. This made Sophie smile as Harry replied, “Stiff upper lip, we only have six more courses to go…” Harry winked at Sophie encouragingly as her confidence returned. 

 

Stravinsky filled the drawing room as the recruits poured in for coffee, brandy, and cigars. Harry took a chair by the fireplace while some of the more polished recruits walked over to the snooker table and began a frame. Sophie wasn’t quite tipsy, but was nearly so, and looked out among the recruits as they relaxed and asked sweetly, “Will no one ask me to dance? I do so enjoy a tango.” One of the Gareth recruits stood to Sophie’s delight, removing her coat and offering her hand to Sophie. “Shall I lead?” Gareth asked, and Sophie nodded. “I shall follow wherever you go.” Sophie said merrily as Gareth placed a hand at the small of her back and pressed to her. Harry watched as their chests pressed and Gareth lead, marching Sophie back several paces before turning her to her right. Sophie kicked behind her, crossing her leg between them as Gareth turned her body around and pulled it against her, walking her back in the open space beside the piano. Gareth made up for the small space, turning into a box step which delighted Sophie. 

“You’re really quite good,” Sophie complemented, “Did you study dance in Scotland?” The Gareth recruit nodded, her first show of shyness as she turned Sophie in place, then dipped her slowly as she turned her body before pulling her back against her chest. “Wow,” Sophie said softly, “you needn’t be embarrassed. You’re amazing.” The recruit smiled intensely as they were interrupted. “May I cut it?” Harry asked, looming over the two ladies. “Of course, Sir.” Gareth said, kissing Sophie’s hand as she parted from her. “What are you like?” Sophie flirted merrily, taking her hand to her chest as she turned to Harry and the recruit took her seat. “That was absolute cheek,” her Gareth teammate remarked, “I can’t believe you just danced with her.” Harry stepped close to her, looking down into her brilliant green eyes, “Ready for me, Canary?” He asked, removing his coat.   
“Always,” Sophie whispered. “Never. Yes.” 

Harry’s palm slipped up her back to her neck, and as he gripped her waist he turned her away from him, dipping her while firmly gripping her neck and shoulder. Sophie held her pose, allowing her feet to lightly graze the floor as Harry held her to him, As he lifted her she held to his neck and he pulled her across the floor as her toes skimmed across. Leaning back onto her feet, Sophie ran her hands from his neck across his shoulders as he pulled her against him, taking her right hand and leading her in several slow, rhythmic box steps in the space. He looked into her eyes as he lead her in a walk step before grasping her knee as she drew it against him and leaning away from her. Sophie released his shoulders, sliding down his frame to the floor and collapsing against it at his feet with her arms spread out to him in longing. Harry stopped for a moment, breathing deeply as he admired her at his feet before kneeling down to take her wrists and help her rise to her feet. As she stood, now with Harry kneeling before her, a few of the recruits commented on their dancing and shook them from their focus.

“Where did you learn to dance like that?” Asked one of the Tristan recruits as Harry rose to his feet. They looked at one another as Sophie shrugged, “Kingsman,” she answered, “there are classes for improvement. I give one on fencing on occasion.” Harry nodded as he remarked, “The true mark of nobility is always aspiring to be better. Here at Kingsman, we encourage that.”  
Sophie interrupted, “They also help tremendously in the field. However complicated and sometimes unpleasant, the honeypot continues to be a very effective method in this industry.”   
Two recruits looked at each other by the snooker table as a Gawain recruit asked, “Would you join us for a frame, Sir?” Sophie looked to Harry, who smiled and walked over to the table. “I have had a wonderful time this evening with all of you,” Sophie announced, “but I think I should retire for the evening. I look forward to spending tomorrow with you all.” Sophie gave a small wave as the recruits replied, “Goodnight, Sir.” Sophie then left Harry and the recruits for her suite.

 

Sophie added a bit of oil to a long cotton swab, sliding into the shaft of her pistol to clean it as Harry opened the door and stepped in quietly. “I’m still awake,” Sophie called out, looking over the magnifying lenses of her spectacles as they perched at the end of her nose at the door. Harry walked in, his coat thrown over one shoulder as he spied her disassembled pistol curiously. “I would’ve thought you had gone to bed by now,” Harry remarked, “what a pleasant surprise.” Sophie smiled, her focus returned to cleaning her weapon as Harry sat and removed his shoes. “The recruits are very interesting,” he commented. Sophie didn’t look up, but hummed affirmatively, “A bit timid.” She replied.  
“Well, moreso of you, which is to be expected.” Harry said. Sophie replaced her firing pin with a sigh, and Harry detected her disappointment. 

“I have high standards, but that is what is required.” Sophie said, looking up at Harry as she finished assembling her weapon from memory, “I suppose it doesn’t lend to making friendships. I’ve never been good at that.” Sophie flashed a sad smile before loading her weapon, chambering a round and returning it to her holster. “Do you know what you are good at?” Harry asked rhetorically, “You are kind, and generous, and you carry your lament as closely as your devotion. You make deep promises and you try very hard to keep them. You are selfless, honest, and true.” Harry walked over to the desk as Sophie looked at him, “You are fiercely clever, very witty, and when you love someone…” Harry paused, seemingly at a loss to describe it. “When those agents are celebrating five or ten years here, they will have your standards to thank in part for it.” Harry took her cheeks in his large hands, leaning down and placing a single slow probing kiss on her lips. 

Once their lips parted, Harry turned for the washroom. “I should have been telling you that all these years,” he remarked over his shoulder, “Anyone could’ve told you that you’re beautiful.” He stopped at the door and turned back, “Everyone sees that.” Sophie said nothing as Harry smiled and slipped into the washroom, closing the door to shower. Sophie finished her tea, leaning back in her chair and listening to the shower from the other room. She closed her eyes, relaxing as she removed the magnifying glasses and set them onto the table with her tools. Sophie didn’t notice the sound of the tap fall into silence, possibly dozing before Harry called to her softly, “Coming to bed, Canary?” Sophie sat up, stretching as she walked to the foot of the bed and giggled at their matching Kingsman pajamas, which were identical apart from the matching bottoms which Sophie almost never wore. 

She looked at Harry as he pulled back the duvet and shed his robe. He was so beautiful. Sophie need only to look at him for a few moments before she could feel herself ache for him, even now. As he climbed into bed, she continued to stand there, slowly unbuttoning her top and draping it over the foot of the bed before she turned down her corner of the duvet and crawled across the bed to him. She said nothing, unbuttoning his pajamas to lay his chest bare before pressing her bare chest to it and wrapping a leg around his. Sophie rubbed her cheek across his chest before resting her ear against him. In his age, his skin had softened and smelled sweeter, reminding Sophie of baby powder as she cuddled close to him. Though he might’ve been less taut than in his youth, his strength was still obvious and his shape still quite defined. Sophie preferred him this way, and was weak when she thought of his greying temples and now ever-present glasses.   
Sophie ran her hand over his abs, slipping it into his bottoms and gently petting him as she cuddled against him. Harry looked down in pleasant surprise as she continued to massage him, growing hard as her large green eyes gazed up at him. Harry reached down to caress her as she whispered, “No,” and continued to gaze up from his chest. Harry stopped, lifting his hands away from her as she wished. “I don’t really want…” she started, “I just want you to…” Harry nodded, comforting her. “As you wish,” he said simply, his eyes closing as he moaned softly, “Oh my love.” Sophie watched as Harry lay back on the pillow, his eyes closed as she kissed his chest and began stroking him gently. Sophie lifted from his chest, leaning on one arm to watch as she stroked him with the other hand. Harry relaxed against completely, slipping his bottoms over and exposing himself as she drew her hand up from his shaft and tenderly gripped his head in her palm.

Sophie watched as his chest rose and fell in anxious anticipation and his body trembled as he softly moaned. She adored making him writhe in pleasure and felt powerful as she brought him to the brink of climax. Harry’s hips began to lift, thrusting himself against her hand as she returned to stroking him with a hastened pace. “Canary,” he breathed softly, “please kiss me.” Sophie smirked as she leaned up to him with a waggish tone and whispered, “Come for me, Harry.” She brushed her lips across his and whispered, “I’ve been thinking of your body since the tango. Please come for me.” As Sophie kissed him passionately he squeezed her close to him suddenly and roared in ecstasy, pressing his forehead to hers and panting. “Sophie…” He panted, his body slowly returning to repose and his grip around her relaxing. Sophie rested on his chest as he kissed her forehead. “I just wanted you,” Sophie said sleepily. Harry simply rested his arms around her peacefully, listening as she began to doze.

 

“What about the recruits?” Sophie moaned, leaning on her hands at the sink. She looked into the large mirror which fills the wall of the washroom behind the sink as Harry playfully bit her shoulder and pressed to her in the early morning light. “We have time,” he assured her, “don’t worry pet.” Sophie moaned, panting as Harry gently slipped her lace panties down her legs and kissed her hip as he drew his fingers along the inside of her thigh. He pressed to her naked body as she leaned against the countertop, sucking her neck gently as his hands found her aching groin and he slipped his fingers inside her. Sophie reached up, standing on her toes and grasping the back of Harry’s head as he held her with one arm and penetrated her with his elegant fingers. “Look how gorgeous you are,” Harry whispered meekly, kissing her earlobe, “Will you have me, Canary?” 

Harry’s right hand traveled up from her chest, framing her face as she looked up to him. Harry’s gaze left her reflection, his eyes meeting hers and she gushed, “Take me Harry. Please.” Harry’s fingers left her as his hand moved to her hip, and he leaned down to kiss her softly before pushing her feet apart with his own. He released her cheek and Sophie leaned forward placing her palms back onto the countertop, pushing herself onto Harry as he rubbed against her. Sophie shuddered, filling the room with kittenish moaning as Harry held her hips and watched her reflection. His grip on her hip limited the impact as he enthusiastically pounded against her, a low growl in his breath. Sophie threw her head back, and as she began to spasm Harry only drove harder into her as he abandoned gentility in his zeal. Sophie’s palms slipped down the marble countertop and she began to cry out in strained delight. Harry thundered in response, stopping as he came deep inside her. 

Both out of breath, Harry pulled from Sophie and offered his hand to help her up. As she stood upright, Harry brushed the hair from her face and stared at her for several moments. “I’m going to love you forever.” Sophie said breathlessly. Harry smiled intensely, studying her until she leaned up and kissed him softly on his cheek. Sophie then walked to the shower while Harry simply watched, seemingly in a daze. “I have an idea about today actually,” Sophie suggested as she started the shower, “Maybe we can split the recruits, I’ll take a few and you can take a few. We can meet up later in the day.”   
Harry nodded as he watched her through the glass door, “Sounds perfect,” he replied, “How should we choose the recruits?” Sophie lathered her hair, washing suds down her frame as she answered, “We’ll let them choose.” Harry nodded before leaving her to finish her shower and prepare for the day.

 

Sophie walked down to the foyer, surprising everyone by arriving before them in a simple tailored shirt and blue jeans. She was smartly dressed, with her leather jacket and simple boots, but looked unusual to all the recruits in her relaxed attire. “Have we formed our groups?” She asked Harry as she approached, looking out at the recruits. Finding them in two groups of four, she smiled, turning back to Harry and leaning in to whisper to him, “Please don’t forget to inform them about the mole. Reconvene here at 1600 for the final test?” Harry nodded confirmation as they parted, turning to his group as Sophie gathered her group and walked outside. Sophie walked confidently to the waiting black cab, opening the door and allowing her recruits to climb in before following. “Good morning Russell,” Sophie called brightly, “Camden Town please.” Russell nodded, driving away as he remarked, “Good morning miss. Gorgeous weather we are having.”

“Russell has been with Kingsman for many years,” Sophie explained as the cab pulled away, “his brother Pete was in the organization as well. He was a good man.” Sophie tapped on the glass between them in acknowledgement as the drove along, and the recruits looked among one another. The recruits which chose to accompany Sophie included Sonali, the lone remaining Bedivere candidate, Ken from Tristan team, Michael from Gawain team and Denzel, the lone remaining Percival. Among them were Sophie’s two remaining candidates, which pleased Sophie as they chose her to spend the day with. She was unsure, but believed the Welshman was Harry’s selection, whereas Ken seemed to have been chosen by Eggsy. Ken was very London, and Sophie liked him.

The cab arrived, and the group stepped out onto Camden High Street. The recruits seemed puzzled as Sophie warmly bid farewell to Russell before turning back to them. “Shall we?” She asked, walking into Namaste without waiting for a reply. As she stepped into the shop, the cashier looked up and called, “Sophie! What a nice surprise.” Sophie smiled as she walked over, “Hello Ramesh, I’m just here for some incense, but I was wondering if you have any more of that sage for purifying? I’m buying a house.” Denzel and Michael looked at Solani, who caught them and replied, “Why are you looking at me?” Ken looked annoyed at them and stepped forward. “Sir, why are we here?” He asked, “Is there something we should be observing or taking note of?” Sophie looked around as if confused before lifting her bundles for him to observe. “I am here for incense,” she explained, “You are here because I am here. You are here because I told you to be.” 

Sophie looked past him at the other three, ignoring Ken’s puzzled expression as she announced, “Anyone else bursting for a pint?” she inquired, looking back at Ken. Sophie continued to the door, “Onward.” She called, turning right and making her way to the Colonel Fawcett. Sophie ordered, making her way to the table with the recruits and taking her seat to await her pint. As it arrived, she took a long satisfied sip and sighed delightfully before looking around the table. “It might look like I’m just hanging out, and I am, but today is important.” Sophie explained, “This job is a calling, and it is worth the commitment and sacrifice, but you’re still you. It’s essential that you find a way to balance what you become with who you are.” Sophie took another healthy sip of her bitter, enjoying the cold beer in the warm midday, “While I have been training you, I have been Guinevere. Today, I’m going to be Sophie. Those days are important.”

The recruits realized her point as she stretched and relaxed into her seat. “We have a couple of hours,” Sophie offered, “anyone fancy a round of darts?” Michael leaned in, “So, how do you balance that? Like, you couldn’t date while you are trying to save the world. You’d have to be alone.” Sophie shrugged, “I’m married.” She looked to the bar, signaling another round as Solani interrupted, “Wait, you’re married?” Denzel pointed to her in agreement as Sophie nodded. “Yes, and when I joined relationships weren't allowed, so I had to keep it a secret when we courted.” Sophie thought of that, blinking a few times in happy contemplation, “It’s really nice to get to say that out loud.” She sighed, giving a gentle shrug as she said, “You can do it if it’s important to you, and when you’re new to this work it can be hard to prioritize yourself in the face of the world. No one tells you that, so I’m saying you should.” She raised her new beer to them, and they each tapped it.

The cab arrived to collect them, and Sophie’s tone went serious. “When we return, you will face your final test. You will need to utilize a room in combat to defeat the mole.” She informed them. Each recruit looked among one another. Sophie had informed each of them, separately, that they were the mole knowing that Harry had told the others the same. “We want the mole identified by any means necessary, so when we arrive your final test will begin. I just want you to know that having made it this far is very impressive, and I wish you the best of luck. But be prepared.” Sophie stopped, allowing her serious point to register, “Once we return to the estate, you are to collect your team’s dog and report to the foyer to await instruction.” Sophie sat up, all business as she concluded, “I hope you enjoyed today. Good luck.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of this story - new recruits chosen and a mission.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, I will be posting the next Sophie Story in December.   
> Thanks for reading! You guys are amazing!

The cab arrived, and the recruits immediately went to the barracks to prepare. Harry met Sophie in the foyer as she entered and awaited the recruits.   
“How was your day Canary?” Harry asked jovially.   
“It was lovely. I purchased that sage I like, and had a few pints.” Sophie nodded pleasantly.  
“Very good,” Harry remarked, “The recruits seemed to enjoy Fortnum & Mason. I picked up those ginger candies you enjoy.”  
Sophie gasped, “Oh! Thank you dearest.” Sophie stood there in the silence for a moment. “You don’t think we were bad at this, do you?” She asked playfully.  
“Tosh,” Harry assured her, “we are brilliant at this.”  
“How many martinis have you had?” Sophie asked.  
“Enough.” Harry replied.

The recruits returned, dogs in tow as Sophie turned to them. “Bedivere, Gareth - follow me.” She instructed, walking to the library. Both candidates left the dogs at the door before entering to discover a buffet table with several items along the inside wall and various items throughout the library. Harry entered the room and took a seat in the corner as Sophie instructed, “You may use anything in the room to succeed in this fight, which ends the second I end it unless there is a clear victor. Good luck to you both.” Sophie turned, walking over and taking a seat before announcing, “Begin.” Gareth turned to the table, examining the tools as Sonali pulled her pistol from the armory. As Gareth turned back with the umbrella and charged her, Sonali shot him center mass. Harry stared while Sophie smirked proudly. Sonali walked up to Gareth as he lay on the ground, taking aim with the killshot when Sophie stood. “Stop.” She said sternly as Sonali lowered her weapon and looked up.

“Where did you get your weapon?” Sophie asked as she stood before her Sonali cleared her throat, “The armory, Sir.” Sophie extended her hand, taking the weapon her her and examining it as Gareth groaned painfully. As he rolled to his side, Sophie continued, “The armory. Hm.”   
“Sir, you never said the tools must come from the room,” Sonali explained, “I understand we should be armed at all times at Kingsman agents, so I considered it arriving prepared.” Sophie looked back at Harry, who looked impressed and he offered an agreeable shrug. Sophie offered an arm to Gareth, helping him to his feet as Sonali offered her hand to him in sportsmanlike fashion. As Gareth shook it, Sophie directed him to the parlor to wait. “Leave your dog,” she ordered, turning back to Sonali as the door closed. “Who is the mole?” She asked directly. Sonali lifted her shoulders, attempting to stand as straight as possible as she answered, “You informed me that I was the mole, Sir. However, it is my belief that you told everyone this to direct our final conflict. I believe the answer is everyone.”

Sophie smiled as Harry left his armchair and met them both, extending his arm. “Most impressive,” he congratulated her, “Welcome to Kingsman, Bedivere.” Sonali shook his hand, and both she and Sophie beamed with pride. Sophie was as happy for her recruit as she had felt the day she also shook hands and was welcomed so many years ago. “Go collect your things, and we will continue once these trials are complete. Sonali nodded, leaving the library and continuing without looking at any of the recruits, who all heard the shot and saw Gareth leaving marked with squib tag ink across his chest. Sophie walked to the door and called, “Gawain, Tristan - please select members and report.” Michael and Ken looked at each other, stepping forward and walking into the library. After explaining the objective, Sophie walked over and sat beside Harry. 

“Begin.” She called, as she turned back to notes. As the crash of a thrown centerpiece echoed in the room, Harry commented idly, “Our offer on the cottage was accepted.” Sophie glanced over at him as Michael charged Ken in melee, “The one in Harrow?” She asked, “I thought you wanted something a bit more central?” Harry’s concentration remained on the fisticuffs as it played out, but he laid an inconspicuous hand atop hers. “You love that cottage.” He said simply.  
Before Sophie could answer, Ken grabbed Michael and held him by the neck until he lost consciousness and dropped his arms. “Stop,” Sophie called, standing to investigate. She knelt to check Michael’s pulse and looked up at Ken. “I believe that concludes this fight,” she remarked, “but did you discover the mole?” Ken stood as Sophie rose on her feet, “Yes Sir, I was informed I was the mole, Sir.” Sophie furrowed her brow, realizing he did not make the connection, but conceded nonetheless. “That is true,” she said pleasantly, “Welcome to Kingsman, Agent Tristan. You may take you dog and prepare your things.”

 

Once all the rounds of fighting had taken place, all the agents had been assigned except Gawain, who had faced double elimination. Sophie and Harry walked into the parlor to face the four recruits who waited there. “It’s never easy to face failing something we really wanted,” Sophie explained, “but no one in this room should feel like a failure. You all reached the very final stages of one of the most difficult interviews in existence. You were shot, gassed, tortured, and you persevered. You should be proud of yourselves.” Sophie paced among them, but they remained stoic. “That is why we would like to employ all of you. You may not be quite prepared for agent placement, but Kingsman has positions in tech, recon, research and development, and you would be fine additions to any of them.” Harry stepped forward and added, “Except Milton, whom we have selected to be our Agent Gawain. This decision was made after considering target scores, overall performance, and your written exam.” Harry shook his hand, “Welcome to Kingsman, Gawain.” 

The door opened, and the new agents joined them. They were lead by George, whose presence stunned the remaining recruits as he joined Sophie. “Oh course I didn’t kill George, or Daniel.” Sophie explained, “Whatever. Limits must be tested.” The recruits stared respectfully, realizing they had been taken in by this woman completely. “George, we have three wonderful additions to our support staff. I trust you’ll show them the ropes?” George turned to them brightly, “I’d be delighted. Off we go.” The staff followed George, except Michael to stepped to Sophie and offered his hand. “It’s been an honor Sir.” He said seriously. Sophie blinked a couple of times, shaking his hand before he left. Sophie seemed beguiled but elated at the recognition as Harry instructed the new agents, “There are rooms for you upstairs, and though you are not required to live here you are welcomed to. We do ask that you remain an additional week for orientation, after that you are free to choose.” The door opened and the butler arrived with champagne.  
“Congratulations, everyone!” Sophie said, accepting a glass from the butler and raising it to the new agents. As everyone joined her and then sipped her champagne, Sophie looked to her watch before mentioning to Harry, “Our opera tickets. I better go ready myself.” Harry nodded as Sophie slipped away to the suite to dress while he remained and acquainted himself with the agents. “Guinevere is married?” Diane asked, her Scottish accent catching Harry’s ear. “That’s what she said today,” Denzel confirmed, “I don’t know.” Sonali cleared her throat, her disdain at the gossip clear, “I think you should keep your nose out of other people’s affairs.” Denzel shook his head but Diane persisted, “Really, though, how does that work?”  
“It works…” Harry interrupted, “when your husband understands the demands as well as you do.” The group fell silent, though engrossed in this new information. Harry scanned their faces before adding, “I’m certain if you try, you’ll find more interesting things to talk about.” The group looked away, momentarily embarrassed, “Yes Sir. Sorry Sir.”

Harry finished his drink and excused himself, returning to the suite to change into his tuxedo for the opera. Sophie was just stepping from the shower when he entered. “Canary,” he called across the sitting room, “did you tell the recruits we were married?” Sophie emerged from the washroom wrapped in a towel, combing her hair as she met him in the sitting room. “I told them I was married,” she answered, “I didn’t like the idea of them thinking Kingsman means sacrificing a full life. I didn’t mention you.” Harry nodded as he removed the tuxedo from his garment bag, “I may have let that particular cat out of the bag.” He admitted. Sophie tapped her comb against her lips before laughing. Harry grinned at her as she shrugged, walking over and hugging his waist. “It’s been a secret long enough,” he decided, stroking her hair. Sophie leaned up on her toes, gently kissing his lips before sitting at the desk and opening her makeup bag. Harry ran his palm across his cheek, considering a shave before deciding against it.

Sophie hummed as she dusted a bit of highlighter over her cheeks before painting her lips and checking her reflection. Harry admired her as he added his studs. He loved watching her transform before an evening out. “I don’t want you to move forward with the cottage just for me,” Sophie remarked as Harry tied his bowtie, “if it is too far away, or not right, we should keep looking. It must be a house you also want.” Harry pulled his braces over his shoulders, considering her point as he pulled his coat from the wardrobe. “The house I want,” Harry replied, “will have your art and my butterflies on the walls. It will echo with your Beethoven records and smell of my baking and we will make it ours together.” Harry sat on the sofa, delighted as Hamish hopped up and sat on a pillow beside him. Sophie smiled as he scratched behind Hamish’s ears. “Growing old together after all,” she said merrily. She walked over, kneeling in her dress beside Harry. 

“I don’t know why we don’t remain here,” Sophie mused, “It’s beautiful, the food is lovely, and the commute is remarkably easy.” The silk of Sophie’s dress slid easily across Harry’s lap as she caressed his ear and kissed him. As if to answer her question, there was a loud knock at the door which interrupted their tryst. “Oh,” Sophie said as they parted, “that’s why.” Sophie rolled her eyes, standing to open the door as Hugh stood there with a tablet in hand. “I’m sorry to disturb you Guinevere, but some intel has just come in that I know you would want straight away.” Sophie took the tablet from him, turning to the desk to retrieve her glasses and study the report. “Arthur,” Sophie said seriously, “it’s Sullivan Nero.” She looked up as he sat forward, their expressions both hard and focused. “Do we have confirmation?” She asked Hugh, who confirmed it with a swipe of the tablet.

Sophie tapped her glasses, “Call Edwin,” she ordered, her attention on the tablet. “Edwin, can you tell me which suits have been completed for the new agents. Yes.” Sophie paced along the sitting room as she listened, “Yes, please pull them. Thank you Edwin.” Sophie stood silent for a few moments, turning over her thoughts before handing the tablet back to Hugh. “Thank you,” Sophie said as Hugh nodded and left. “Harry, I’m sorry, but this can’t wait. I’m going to have to miss the opera tonight.” Sophie looked genuinely heartbroken when she finally looked up at him, “He’s been confirmed in a munitions operation outside Berlin. I could take him off the map once and for all.” Sophie looked on as Harry considered this possibility - Nero was one of the biggest arms suppliers to terrorist cells in the world. “Sullivan Nero…” Harry muttered, looking up at Sophie’s clouded expression, “who will you be taking with you?” 

Sophie stepped into her heels as she answered, “Edwin informed me that Percival, Bedivere, and Tristan have completed suits, so I can take them and leave two new recruits with you until Eggsy returns from his recon.” Harry stood, nodding as she continued, “I know they are untested, but there’s never a good time to field test.” Sophie stepped closer to him, “I will get them all home, you have my word.” Harry nodded at her confidence, “Make it so,” he granted, “we will be monitoring you from here Guinevere.” Sophie turned, grabbing her holster and making her way to the door. “Dinner tomorrow?” He asked her as she worked.  
“It’s a date!” Sophie called back cheerfully as she left the suite. She took the stairs straight down to the lower level, interrupting the new agents, who were relaxing around the snooker table. “Bedivere, Percival, and Tristan,” she ordered, “follow me.” 

Sophie then turned and walked from the room with them in pursuit. “Sir?” Tristan asked, “Do we need anything?” Sophie pressed the lift button, gathering her thoughts silently. “Everything we need we will get from Edwin before we deploy.” Sophie said, looking forward as she thought. The agents looked at one another, “Deploy? Are we going on a mission tonight?” The door of the elevator opened and Sophie ushered them inside. “Welcome to Kingsman,” she replied as the elevator closed and they descended, “once we get you suited, I will go over everything you need to know.” The elevator opened and as Sophie led them into Edwin’s lab the team was setting out three garment bags onto tables with all necessary accessories. Sophie’s items remained in her office, so she left the agents with Edwin to suit up as they were introduced to their new uniform. Sophie returned to three bespectacled agents and began to explain the mission.

“Note the face on your screen,” Sophie said, “that is Sullivan Nero - the largest arms seller in Europe. After years of pursuit, we have trailed him to just outside Berlin, where he is working at a munitions factory tonight.” Sophie walked among them as she lectured, “We will be taking this factory off the map this evening, does everyone understand?” The agents all said, “Yes Sir!” Sophie looked proudly at them as Edwin interrupted, “Your bags are all prepared, Guinevere. Are you ready to report to the plane?” Sophie looked at the agents and replied, “Thank you Edwin. Let’s go.” Sophie turned, leading the agents down the hall to the hangar and across it to the AH-56A Cheyenne helicopter. “Before you strap in, be certain to sort your parachute and have it checked. We will be jumping when we arrive there just over four hours from now, so study up on your schematics on the network while we travel and commit them to memory.”

 

“OK,” Sophie shouted over the engines of the chopper, “when we jump we will form two teams. Percival and Tristan will take the charges and prime them throughout the ground floor before collecting samples from the assembly line. Bedivere and I will head up to the offices to shut down the security and intercept Nero as we believe he is there. Once we copy the system files and set the charges we will meet up at rendezvous point CHARLIE and make our way back to HQ.” She looked at each agent one at a time, taking in their faces as she asked, “Any questions?” All the agents looked back confidently as they replied, “No Sir.” Sophie smiled as Harry’s voice interrupted them, “You’re coming up on location, Guinevere. Going radio silent until inside the factory.” Sophie stepped to the door of the helicopter and looked out, “Understood, Arthur.” She replied, strapping her chute to the roof of the helicopter. As the other agents lined up alongside her, Sophie sighted the building and stepped out of the helicopter. 

Once they all landed, Percival and Tristan split from the group and continued on their mission, waiting to enter the floor as Sophie and Bedivere broke into the factory’s front offices to disengage the security. As Sophie slipped the picks from her shoe and unlocked the office, she opened the door slightly and listened for anyone before signaling Bedivere and entering the building. They made their way down the corridor to the control room when Sophie stopped them, listening as she heard Nero’s voice echoing within the control room. She and Bedivere exchanged looks as she drew her pistol and they went forward. Sophie took out the armed guards quickly, firing on each of them while Bedivere charged Nero directly, punching him in the face and then the throat. As he bent down from the blow, Bedivere grabbed his shoulders and slammed his head into her knee, knocking him cold as he collapsed across the floor. “Is he taken care of?” Sophie asked, and Bedivere answered back, “He’s down.”

Sophie turned her focus to the security console, powering down the alarms to enable team two to enter and set the charges. “Tristan and Percival are go,” Sophie announced into the com as Harry returned from radio silence. “What are you craving for that victory dinner?” Sophie asked as she typed, “Because I’m thinking sushi.” Sophie inserted the thumb drive into the server, copying files when a failsafe triggered. The large screen went red with an autodestruct sequence set for ten minutes. “Shit,” Sophie mumbled, “minor detour. Team two, how are you coming with those charges?” Sophie did the math as they responded, “Almost done here Guinevere. Two minutes.” Sophie knew that she could set the relays to ensure they got out safely with a chance of getting out herself - but only a chance. “You only have five minutes I’m afraid, so hurry along.” Realizing that remaining to cover them put her life in danger, Sophie resolved to send Bedivere ahead of her and remain alone. 

As the files finished on the thumb drive, Sophie carefully slipped her wedding band from her finger, placing it and the drive into a small manilla pocket and turning to Bedivere as she stood covering the door. “Bedivere, I want to you take this information. It is imperative that this reach Arthur’s hands, so I’m giving it to you and sending you forward. I will catch up with you at the rendezvous point, and Arthur is on the com if you need anything.” Bedivere heard Arthur respond to her instruction, “That’s correct, I am here and can hear everything.” He assured her, looking out from the boardroom table with the other new agents who sat observing the alternating feeds from each set of glasses. Bedivere took the envelope and tucked it into her coat. “Yes Sir.” She acknowledged, turning and leaving the room. As the door closed behind her, Sophie looked at the clock - she had seven minutes and thirty-six seconds. Sophie rushed to the computer, looking for the backdoor which would grant her access to the security protocol while she awaited confirmation that her agents had made it out of the factory with the charges set. 

“Come on, come on,” Sophie mumbled as she typed along. The agents back at HQ switched feeds to the other agents, studying their first mission and watching as they quickly set the charges. As they set the last one, Tristan grabbed the prototypes from the conveyor and packed it into his bag as they went for the exit. “Guinevere, we’re clear.” Percival reported as they passed through the doors. Sophie looked at the clock - she had two minutes to spare. As a grateful laugh escaped her, she replied, “Very good team two. Reconvene at the rendezvous point.” Sophie took a few great reassuring breaths as she realized she could reverse the destruct sequence. As she opened the sequence she laughed softly, proud of how seamless her agents had been and how successful the mission was turning out. She didn’t hear Nero reach for his knife on the ground behind her, which only missed her neck by inches when it sailed past her and into the monitor. Sophie watched as it shorted and went out, deadlocking the door and trapping her deep within the building with only a minute to go.

Sophie attempted to draw a breath, only to feel no air in the room. She turned to face Nero, who smiled at her as he realized he’d succeeded. His smile made Sophie’s blood boil, and she responded by pulling her pistol, shooting Nero in both his kneecaps. As he screamed and writhed, Sophie loosened her tie, ebbing her frustrated tears before the removed her tie. “I had dinner plans.” She said to him angrily, walking over and using the loop from her tie to drag Nero upright by his neck. Leaning him against the wall, Sophie sang softly to herself:

 _I fear no foe, with Thee at hand to bless;  
Ills have no weight, and tears no bitterness.  
Where is death's sting? Where, grave, thy victory?  
I triumph still, if Thou abide with me._

Harry noticed her singing, concerned by the song, and turned back to her feed. “Is everything alright Guinevere?” Sophie looked to the timer, noting twenty seconds on the clock as she said, “Continue from rendezvous point to extraction. Please see package delivered Bedivere.” Harry grew alarmed as Sophie looked back at Nero’s bloody body, clearly in shock but said nothing. “Guinevere, please report.” Harry called, watching her feed as the new agents met at the point. As the clock showed ten seconds, Sophie sat down and sighed. 

“Arthur Bell.” She said as the seconds ticked away and Harry watched.  
“The Stanhope Suite,” she continued, calmly though he and the agents began to panic.  
“Dylan Thomas,” Sophie said sadly, and Harry stood up and called, “Sophie!”  
Sophie took her last breath and said, “Callophrys Rubi.”  
Everyone watched as the timer ran out, triggering the self-destruct which relayed the set charges and destroyed the factory. Sophie’s signal was lost and the screen reported ‘signal lost’ against a green screen. “Guinevere, report.” Harry tried once more, his tone notably sadder as he sat back down in complete disbelief. The agents sat in shock as the other agents came through the com, “Arthur, we’ve lost connection with Guinevere. Should we continue to the extraction point?” Harry blinked several times, his butterflies returning for the first time in months as he replied, “Affirmative, team. Report to extraction site.” 

The room fell silent, allowing the open channel from the com broadcast over the silence as Harry sat stunned. After several moments, he tapped his glasses and called Edwin. “Edwin, prepare a recon and possible post-mortem team following the return of this mission.” Harry said as if it required every bit of his energy. “Confirmed Arthur,” Edwin replied, “I’m sorry.” No one said anything for several minutes until Tristan reported, “Extraction successful, team returning.” Harry looked at Hugh, handing over his tablet and simply leaving the boardroom without saying anything. He continued to the lift and descended to the transport, continuing to his suite unabated until he locked the door and sat on the sofa where he’d held her just hours before. Hamish hopped onto the sofa and settled in Harry’s lap, but Harry failed to stroke him as he gazed at Sophie’s makeup which lay scattered across the desk awaiting her return. The air was too thick to breathe and the silence was overwhelming. Unable to will himself to the bed, Harry leaned on his side and buried his face in a pillow as he struggled to breathe in his new reality.

He stirred as his glasses chirped, still on his face as he sat up and looked at his watch. It was nearly twelve hours later. _Had I dreamed it?_ Harry hoped desperately as he adjusted his glasses and took the call. “Arthur, the recon mission has just returned,” Edwin said soberly, “I figured you would want to know immediately.” Harry let the crushing information sink in as he answered, “I will be right there.” Harry stood, checking his shirt as he left the suite and went straight to the hangar. Edwin met him at the lift, stopping him there. “Because the team was closer and could be more thorough, I reached out to Elizabeth at Statesman. They conducted the search and brought her back.” Edwin informed Harry before walking him down the hall to sickbay, “They do things a little bit differently than we do, so I wanted to warn you before you see Guinevere.” Harry looked puzzled as he stopped outside the door, and Edwin added, “There’s also this.” He produced an envelope marked ‘Galahad’ and handed it to Harry. 

Harry inspected the handwriting and Edwin said, “Sophie asked me to deliver it in case. It says ‘Galahad’ but it was over ten years ago so I figured…” Harry nodded as he clutched the letter, “Thank you Edwin,” he said simply. Harry opened the sickbay door and stopped cold when he saw her. The Statesman crew had washed her body and dressed her in a simple white sheath dress. She looked angelic, merely asleep apart from the light burns along the right side of her face and singed hair. Harry was devastated, swallowing hard before reaching up and unplugging the security camera in the corner above the door. “I’ll leave you,” Edwin said, “Take as long as you need, and I am very sorry.” Edwin didn’t wait for a response, walking away as Harry remained in the doorway. He had been Sophie’s friend a long time, and was also clearly sad at the loss. Harry took a deep breath, but before he could enter the room he heard a shout. 

“Arthur!” Bedivere called, running up the corridor from the lab. “I’m sorry to shout, but I have something for you.” Bedivere reached into her coat and produced the small manilla pocket. “Guinevere ordered me to put this in your hands, and I gave her my word.” she said, placing the small envelope into Harry’s hand. Harry looked at it, and placed a reassuring hand on Bedivere’s shoulder before thanking her. Bedivere nodded, walking away as Harry stepped into the room and over to Sophie. She lay on the bed, her hair spilled around her and her hands at her side. Harry simply peered at her in disbelief, at a loss for anything to say before he ripped open the small pocket and poured the thumb drive and her wedding band into his large hand. He turned in over, considering that to have sent it with Bedivere meant she must’ve known there was a chance she wouldn’t have made it. She sent the agents ahead to protect them. “Oh my dearest,” Harry murmured sadly. 

He leaned against the bed, slipping the ring back onto her elegant finger and lacing his fingers among hers before pulling his away and letting them slip through. Harry opened the letter unfolding the page as he recognized her handwriting:

Dearest Harry,  
As I write this, you are sleeping beside me, snoring softly. Do you know  
you snore? It’s gorgeous, like everything you are. This is our first night together  
since we married, and though I hope the time never comes when you read this, it   
is a long overdue token to our secret love. If you are reading this, I have died. Please  
don’t be sad my dearest, or if you must be sad, not too much or for too long. All I can  
hope is that when my time comes, I go nobly and with you proud of me. If Kingsman   
has been the great work of my life, loving you has been the great joy of it. 

I hope that it’s a long time before anyone sees this, and since no one might, I hope  
someday we share more than stolen moments and hushed voices. I hope I know  
the joy of holding my husband’s hand on the busy streets of London, if only for a little  
while. That would be lovely.   
If I am gone Harry, promise me you will not bury your heart with me. Your love is so  
remarkable a thing that I when it finds you again, you conquer it as exquisitely as I know  
you can. Love, Harry Hart. Please.

I will close this letter now, and envelope myself back in the strong arms of my most  
wonderful husband. Miss me, but not too much, and know that every moment to my  
last was spent loving you. 

Your wife, now and always,  
Sophie Hollander Hart

 

Harry read the words written so many years ago slowly, each one a step closer to an end he didn’t wish to acknowledge. When it was over, Harry squeezed the paper in his grip, hoping to render one more experience from it before accepting it was done. Resting his forehead against her stomach, Harry wept bitterly into the soft cotton of the dress, still clutching the letter in his hand. He stopped, drawing a calming breath as he lifted from her and wiped his tears with his handkerchief. Harry stood, gently sweeping a stray hair from her face and placing a single gentle kiss to her forehead. “I’m always proud of you Canary,” he assured her, “Always.” He placed the thumb drive into his coat pocket and returned the feed to the camera before he stepped from the room, leaving her there. He scheduled the briefing for 1900 GMT and returned to his suite to shower and have a proper shave.   
Sophie would’ve wanted him to press on, he was certain of that.

“Guinevere was a loyal agent for over twenty-four years here at Kingsman. She died as she served, putting the interests of her fellow agent first. Her presence here will be sorely missed.” Harry said, lifting the glass along with the other Kingsman present. Eggsy reported from location, shocked by the news, and watching Harry out of concern for his friend though Harry seemed stoic and reserved. _Remember your training_ , Eggsy could hear Merlin echo in his head. Eggsy had nothing yet to report, but remained to hear the mission intel on Sophie’s final as the new agents presented it. He looked around at them, pleased that Denzel at least made the cut. This made him think again of Sophie with a renewed sense of sorrow. The debrief ended, and Harry removed his glasses quickly, uninterested in conversing as he left the room. Eggsy realized that in addition to being responsible for Guinevere’s information, Harry also had a funeral to prepare. Eggsy resolved to return as soon as possible to see his friend.

 

Harry had Sophie interred at his family’s plot in Hampshire, but planned no service beyond the Vicar’s commendation at the graveside. Sophie was buried in a modest yellow dress, with little white flowers nestled into her hair that Harry picked from the garden of their new home. He liked the idea of her taking a small piece of their home with her, a home he was now more resolved than ever to make theirs. He wasn’t expecting any reception, but was stunned when her simple announcement resulted in several people showing up to pay their respects at the graveside. “Mr. Hart!” called a couple from a few feet away, who approached as he turned to them. “You probably don’t remember us,” the young woman admitted, “My name is Maisey.” Harry interrupted, “And you’re James, aren’t you? My word.” Harry smiled as the lit up as his remembering them, “Sophie talked of you often, all the way to University.” The two smiled at the thought. “We’re just very glad you two kept in touch.” Harry concluded, as silence overtook the conversation.  
Harry was never more grateful to be British than in moments like this one - as he detested discussing personal matters at family affairs. Other cultures might pry at times like this, but they all stood together silently sparing a few well-intentioned words no one asked any questions of Harry. This was a relief to Harry, who wanted nothing so much as to be left alone in his grief. Still, he was touched at the number of people who came to be there for Sophie. She felt alone most of her life, and would be chuffed to know she had so many friends. Harry declined invites to have a drink after from several people, professional and otherwise and instead made his way to Harrow, to begin sorting through boxes and creating a home. He let Hamish out into the garden, shed his overcoat and relaxed into Sophie’s old armchair with a glass of scotch as he stared up at the two large walls of the lounge in the back of the house which opened out into the garden. Sophie had chosen well, he couldn’t deny that.

“How are you?” Eggsy asked quietly, holding Hamish as he stepped to the garden door. Harry looked at him, happy to see his friend but without the will to quite articulate it. He sipped his drink, gesturing for Eggsy to sit. Harry was not expecting company, but was not in the mood to lecture his colleague on his overfamiliarity. “I am alone.” Harry answered finally, not inviting correction in his tone. Eggsy offered none. People always think of their loved ones when the bear witness to another person’s loss, and Eggsy knew himself to be guilty of this as well. “I appreciate whatever intentions brought you here Eggsy, but I simply wish to spend this evening as a widower, grieving his wife.” Harry said flatly, “Monday will come soon enough.” This sentiment made Eggsy smile, and he poured himself a drink and refilled Harry’s as he replied, “I’m just very glad that I got to know her, Harry. It's like she gave you the ability to mourn and not have to keep it a secret.”  
Harry considered his point, “She gave me everything, Eggsy.” Eggsy nodded, lifting his glass, “To Guinevere,” he toasted. Harry met his glass, “Yes, and to Sophie.” 

Harry was correct, Monday came quickly enough, though in that weekend he transformed that lounge, lining the walls with an intricate mixture of photographs, artworks and specimen. The many different frames formed a circle but for a bare spot in the center of the wall that Harry missed until this morning. He sipped his coffee, staring at it when he had a sudden epiphany. Going to the boxes from the office, Harry rifled through them until he located the small framed butterfly that he had completed. It was the last one he showed Sophie, and when he tested it the fit was perfect for the spot on the wall. Harry tapped the nail into the wall, placing the large white butterfly into the space. When he finished it, he stood back and the entire thing seemed to come together. Her artwork and his maps, her Callophrys rubi and his Pieris brassicae, and the photos all came together to tell a story when he saw it. Hamish pawed his leg, and Harry lifted him, nuzzling him as he commented. “I think your mother would be quite pleased.” Harry then prepared for work and left for Kingsman HQ. 

Above all things, as Sophie would say.


End file.
